


Teen drarry

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Series: the fanfiction cookiemoster's harry potter fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doomed Love, Drama, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Tragedy, UNDERAGE I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ, War, kings - Freeform, lots and lots of drama, lots of shiz goes down, odd bits of humour, quite a bit of smut, romeo and Juliet style fic, soul mates, teen mpreg, teen pregnacy, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts when harry and draco are just 12 after being forced into a arranged marriage agreement they warm to each other fast , rushing in at the deep end , fall in love and end up doing things there way and no matter what they always fight to get the other back but with everything against them can they survive ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The park

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off fluffy and innocent but warning it doesn't stay like that for very long because life and hormones get in the way ignore spell mistakes stupid word swaps etc I have evil spell check ok ? And I can't go around all day fixing mistakes I didn't make especially as as soon as I've fixed them and move on they make a mistake again

Pre teen drarry: the park

Hello ! So I've recently got obsessed with drarry (harry / draco) there my new otp  
And I read a short mini series of one shots on ao3 by misty shadowbrook about a betrothed toddler version of drarry and the chaos they caused and it inspired me  
To do a similar thing as it's so cute to imagine ! This is my first fic that's not robron  
And please excuse any mistakes enjoy ! Ps this features pre teen Ron and hermione too !

"HARRY GET YOUR COAT ON" lily shouted

Harry came rushing down the stairs with his coat on

"Yes mother"

"We're going to the park darling"

Harry shifted excitedly but ultimately ended up frowning upon the realisation that it wouldn't be the same without his beautiful blonde haired brotrothed harry may only be 12 but he was already starting to get very fond of draco Malfoy and they only been betrothed a month and met twice it was like the equivalent of love at first sight and they already acted like an old married couple the reason for there Union was to end the family feud much like many famous noble family have done in history And harry was really starting to miss draco he tensed visibly and his expression was becoming more evident he sighed his mother sensed his mood change and wandered what had caused this sudden out burst

"Harry darling come on we'll be at the park in no time if we get a move on" she said in a soothing tone and held her hand out to her son sitting on the stair case resting his head on his hands he was giving his mother the silent treatment he'd not even acknowledged his mother since his mind had drifted to draco all he could notice was his growing need to be with him his mind and body had blocked everything else out lily was getting really worried she called Harry's father james from the kitchen hoping he could have a little 'man to man' chat hoping that would help and get to the root of her sons new demeanour 

"Harry it's your dad are you ok son ?" Both james nor lily had ever seen there son like this and it petrified them they just wished he'd talk to them

Harry sighed again and slowly moved to look at his father his expression never fading or changing after a moment of silence he chose to speak

"I'm not going out"

"But why you love the park" lily said sadly

Harry puffed stroppily more like a teen than a pre teen james thought to himself 

"Not without draco" the way harry had said it so moodily with such determination lily knew this tone anywhere it was the same as her husbands when he sulked and couldn't get what he wanted yet never gave up she smiled softly she guessed he was developed more than his years to have such a personality and understanding so young but then again harry always had been an old soul

"Aw I think our sons love sick lil" james said teasingly not meaning any harm he found it sweet he'd taken to his betrothed and become attached this early on  
He got an very annoyed glare from his son that sent shivers down his spine  
He knew he should tread carefully with harry in this mood he knew what harry could be like if you press him he's the worlds biggest tantrum on legs james guessed he got it from himself and smiled to himself at the similarities 

"Ok how about I make a deal if I call the malfoys and get them To bring draco will you go to the park" lily said kneeling down with a pout it really was like dealing with a teenager god help us in 5 years she thought trying not to roll her eyes it was bad enough when her husband did this but now harry too she was doomed it was uncanny how similar her boys were it literally was a mini me

Harry thought about the offer but he couldn't stop the grin appearing his mood switched almost instantly lily and james noticed and were relieved that was sorted  
Harry jumped up and hugged his mum "thanks" before pulling away 

"Oh wait hang on I have to do my hair" harry said running off down the hall leaving his parent to laugh harry wasn't usually so vain but this was his future husband and he couldn't help but want to impress him even if he knew draco didn't mind him just being himself last time he met them they had bumped into each other at the small grocery store on diagon alley and Harry was just harry no fancy costume and he was rather embarrassed but he remembered draco beaming at him and saying how he loved Harry's just got out of bed look and draco blushing Harry's heart fluttered he practically swooned and almost fell over 

"He's gonna be trouble in five years you know that right" lily said to her husband

"No more than me" james beamed 

"That's what worried me " she laughed

Lilly called the malfoys 

"Ah hello potter what can I do for you" lucias asked

"It's harry he's going to the park in town but refuses to go without draco do you think you meet us there"

Lily swore she heard narcissa laugh in the background but to be fair it was rather funny and cute at the same time

"The budding youngster missing him already" Lucias teased 

"It rather appears so yes"

"Ok then we'll meet you there then Lilly bye"

"Bye"

(Ends call)

"DRACO" lucias shouted he came running in 

"Yes father"

"We're going to the park it seems harry refused to go without you and I know if he's anything like james just how stubborn he is"

Draco smiled and blushed instantly he was so excited 

"I'll go get ready" draco said leaving the study 

Lucias laughed and shook his head he knew the love birds would be like this one day but so soon is what surprised him none the less he too found it sweet

Narcissa lucias and draco saw the potters approaching harry was nervous enough of course it didn't help draco looked nice today his heart beat sped up and harry gasped stopping and gulping hiding behind his parents 

"Harry are you ok" his dad asked 

Harry tugged his fathers sleeve and whispered in his ear "do I look ok I'm so nervous" james laughed "your fine" draco narcissa and lucias saw the commotion and wandered what was happening draco became increasingly worried at his betrothed's arrival and trouble what had happend ! was he ok ? Did he not like draco anymore ? It all ran through his head but calmed as he saw them re approaching 

"Hello you ok we saw you stop" narcissa asked 

"Fine Harry's just a bit nervous that's all you know what it's like" harry shifted to look at the ground and whispered "dad !" In an embarrassed tone and going red this was utterly mortifying almost more so then the shopping incident 

Narcissa smiled knowingly she had walked in just as her son was fiddling with his hair with the upmost precision she knew he'd never been like that and was just as nervous 

"I know the feeling" she giggled to lily draco huffed and rolled his eyes 

"Uh mother do you have to" she looked down with a Mischievous smile

"Yes darling"

Draco huffed again "uh fine come on potter let's take a walk away from this lot" draco said storming off and harry following leaving the parents to be in fits of laughter "Oh dear" james said with fondness 

"Touché" lucias agreed in an equally happy tone

Harry was nervously waiting to talk this was so awkward for him

"Hey" he smiled nervously 

"Hey" draco beamed with a confidence harry lacked his fear had gone the moment he saw harry re approach 

Harry looked at draco properly now 

"Sorry to err call you ....here I just ...wanted to ..hang ?"

Draco smiled "relax potter it's no problem I'm actually kinda flattered you wanted to actually with this being arranged and all"

Harry nodded with his first proper smile he'd share with draco since his arrival

"So how do you feel about this then" draco asked nervously he hoped harry liked draco as much as draco liked him 

"I'm ok with it yeah" harry smiled he wanted to 'play this cool 'as his father said once about his mother he didn't wanna seem too eager and scare draco off but equally he didn't wanna hide the fact he had a crush on draco already 

Harry and draco were sitting behind the bike shed now just as Harry said hanging  
When draco decided to do something that was rather a big deal for them both

"I like you a lot harry and I'm rather pleased about being here I'd even consider it our first date" 

Harry smiled once again but what happend next shocked him not that he was complaining of course because draco had moved in closing the gap between them and kissed harry rather innocently harry liked how chaste it all was but none the less he still thought this was a foreign concept it was slow and gentle with barley any movement especially from harry but they only got stopped but a whistle from the side and hermione and Ron from Hogwarts singing 

"Draco and harry sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g-" hermione and Ron were gonna continue but draco had turned and gave them a not so serious look even If he tried to seem stern he couldn't help but find it amusing

"Do you mind granger" draco said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow his one hand still on Harry's neck and the other on the grass 

"Actuall-" she was about to complain but ron put his hand over hermione's mouth

"No she doesn't" Ron said for her

Harry found this all very so real 

Draco finally slipped away from Harry's neck and just sat calmly next to him against the bike shed

Hermione and Ron sitting and crossing there legs infront of them

"So" hermione said excitedly 

"How's it going love birds" she finished 

Harry blushed and smiled trying to avoid hermione's intimidating gaze 

"Isn't that rather obvious granger" draco said like it was the most stupid question on the planet 

"Well I've read that when couples move from kissing they tend to-" once again Ron blocked her mouth going wide eyes and red faced he knew what she was about to say as both of them had accidentally come across a book about wizard marriages and the stages all away past consummation something that when read they were both shocked to read about harry and draco looked at each other with the same look it was a look of what are they going on about they looked back 

"Ok .....so now you've stopped being weird is there a reason you've distracted us from the task at hand because I don't know about harry but I was really enjoying that" draco smiled harry went red again and hermione and Ron laughed

"I think that was a yes from harry he's gone red" hermione said to draco

They were about to respond when they heard there parent calling them for lunch the 4 ran over 

"Hello boys , Ron hermione what were you up to" lily smiled 

"Oh we were just hanging behind the bike shed" Ron replied the parents looked between each other in horror they'd heard the muggle term of 'hangin around with boyfriends or girlfriends behind a bike shed'

"What happend" narcissa asked cautiously 

"Oh nothing apart from harry and draco-" hermione once again for the third time got blocked by rons hand she really did have a big mouth Ron had decided that what happend should be left a private memory between the 4 only hermione had 3 hands blocking her this time with harry and draco reaching over too and placing there hands on top of rons in a pile and hermione looking rather amused and giggling behind there hands

"Harry and draco what" narcissa said with her classic mischievous smirk she was a clever woman she had probably guessed

"Um...." Harry let out a nervous sound

"I .....kinda said it was like our first proper date and harry agreed so he asked if we could hang again soon only Weasly and Granger noticed the way I looked at him and felt like gooseberries and you know how potter gets embarrassed easy so we didn't wanna tell you that bit"

The parents smiled they'd all bought it apart from narcissa who suspected it ran deeper than that she knew her son well and how easy his sltheryin ways could wrap them around his finger easy even at the grand age of just 12

"I'm sure we can arrange something Soon" lily smiled 

They all breathed at is point there hands had ben removed from hermione and they prayed she would go along with the story 

"Can we go again now I'm not really hungry and I kinda want to talk to my friends here" draco said to his mother directly 

She nodded her approval and they 4 ran off again to the bike shed

They burst into laughter rolling around on the ground

"Oh my god" granger said to the group

"Yeah nice one draco if only it was like that" Ron said cheekily 

Draco had ignored rons comment he could only focus on harry and how gorgeous he looked when he was truly happy it made him want to repeat there earlier kiss 

Draco was hesitant because of ron and hermione especially as he knew how much of a tease they could be but then again he'd face the famous dark lord he'd heard of's Wrath if it meant he got to kiss harry just once more he was too young to know much about love and intimacy clearly but one thing he was sure of was that him and potter were just meant to be he could feel it 

He once again place his small hands on Harry's neck and leaned Down harry couldn't help but smile he also didn't know much about relationships but he knew he liked draco and having his warm body near him was really nice in a way he's never experienced before it was comforting but not in the way he had with his parents he felt closer to draco than his own parents and he didn't mean physically he didn't know how to describe It but he just went with the flow hermione and Ron smiled again until Ron saw narcissa approaching 

"Draco it's your mum she's coming hurry up" they pulled part instantly and draco just layed back against the soft Tarmac of the park like nothing had happend with a smirk "hello mother" he said looking up 

She looked down she knew something wasn't right "draco can I have a word a moment alone" he nodded sat up and looked at harry with a mischevious smirk and a eyebrow raise as if to say here we go harry smiled back and said good luck shouting after him as the blonde left harry just layed back down and hermione and Ron burst out laughing again with the close call

"Draco I know you lied earlier what really happend"

Draco didn't know what to say "I don't know what your saying mum"

She looked at him with her best intimidation I'll find out face which he laughed at 

"Ok ok fine I don't know what you want me to say though"

"The truth draco"

Draco crossed his arms smirked and lifted one eye brow "the truth yeah cause like us sltheryins are known for that" draco said sarcastically causing his mother to giggle slightly 

"Yeah ok fair point but I'm not giving up I still wanna know"

"I never said you had to did I any way why does it bother you so much isn't my love life my business mother" she laughed at him now he certainly didn't act like he was twelve but sometimes he'd do little things that would remind her he was

"Oh draco you do make me smile and no it's my business too and since potter probably won't want to get involved I decided i talk to you I knew something was different when granger tried to say something then you all tried to cover it up they may have bought the lies but I didn't I know you draco Malfoy remember and don't ever forget that"

"Not nearly enough clearly" he muttered she smiled once again 

"I heard that" she replied 

"Oh fine ok it's nothing ok seriously we just you know chatted and stuff happens"

It was too vague for narcissa's liking she wanted to know what trouble he'd been causing obviously something because it was draco and with potter being his accomplice she was sure it was a cover up and conspiracy case it was funny to think a bunch of barley out of primary schoolers in a conspiracy but that was obviously what it was even if it wasn't over anything big 

"Draco that's awfully vague I'm not giving up I'll truth serum you if I have to"

He sighed and closed his eyes

"I still don't understand why it matters but since I'd prefer to tell you over dad if I have to tell anyone I'll tell you because I know what your like when you get a bee in your bonnet over something and like I said I trust you but you gotta promise not to tell anyone and not lie just to keep me happy like adults do and then tell someone not even dad"

She nodded 

"We kissed ok it's nothing that big in the scheme of things It just felt right and really I would have liked to keep it between me and harry but then granger and Weasly caught us and now to make the situation worse I'm being grilled by my mother how embarrassing"

She smiled she wasn't too bothered and had suspected that anyway but she just didn't like being kept out the loop with draco as she had always thought they shared everything

"I won't tell if you won't" she smiled

He nodded "right now I'm going back to my friends ok maybe next time you'll want to put a gps on me and everything or I'll text you every second to let you know what I'm doing" his sarcasm made her laugh he could be so very blunt at times

"Ok grumpy tell loverboy I've talked to james lily and your father and invited him over for the week tommorrow since it's the summer holidays to stay at Malfoy manor good luck " she winked 

"Yeah yeah real mature mother" he yelled before going back to harry Ron and hermione 

"What did she say" harry asked 

"Not much she knows the truth but I've sworn her to secrecy and I know my mum she won't blab and she's invited you over to the manor tommorrow for a week my mothers idea at a couples sleep over I think"

Hermione laughed "just don't get up to too much trouble" Ron glared draco remembered the book he harry Ron and hermione had read and went red 

"I don't think so hermione" 

She laughed again at the fact draco had realised what she meant

 

The end (this could be read as a one shot or a series)


	2. Welcome to Malfoy manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where my shameful teen smut starts ......

Pre teen drarry: welcome to Malfoy manor

This is another one shot / part 2 in my series I guess enjoy may contain EXTREME EXPLICIT SMUTTYNESS ( for my standards anyway) content (bad language sexual references drugs drinking etc) this is the most suggestive fic I think I've ever written lol

Harry had packed and he smiled as he heard a car beep from outside harry lily and james had gone to see harry off for the week they were hesitant at first but then  
Narcissa said she promised to look after him and They thought about what harry would want and then became increasingly sure a short stay with the future husband and In laws might be good so he can get more equainted but james had become suspicious after narcissa went to talk to draco yesterday 

"Son before you leave I want to ask you something"

Harry nodded "anything pa"

James nodded "do you know what narcissa said to draco yesterday it's just I got worried"

Harry's face dropped he knew he couldn't lie and what was the harm in telling just one more person especially since he knew his dad wouldn't tell just like narcissa wouldn't 

"I want to ask why you want me to go to Malfoy manor first I'm not complaining but I'm just surprised your usually so protective about where I go"

"Well the Difference is this isn't just anyone harry he's your future husband and there your future in laws plus I thought you could get more aquatinted with your betrothed you could get to know him more"

Harry nodded "to be fair I think I'm further into this relationship then you've estimated father"

James was surprised but nodded anyway

"Narcissa was just asking about today and .......what really happened with draco yesterday when granger let slip something happend"

Yes he did wander what that was about but he believed the excuse

"What did happen harry" james asked concerned 

"Promise you won't yell or stop me from seeing draco"

This worried james but nodded anyway 

"We,,,,,,,kissed but only Ron hermione narcissa and you know apart from me and draco of course but we've sworn them to secrecy mione and ron only found out because they saw it happen" "well twice actually" harry says quieter than his main speach 

"Then narcissa wouldn't stop bugging draco she was rather persistent apparently so he told her"

James smiled for a moment it was a shock to hear his 12 year old was that far already but he smiled eventually 

"That's not too bad I suppose I just guess I wasn't expecting that although I'm pretty sure I'd have been the same if you were 20 years older it's one of them parent things I guess"

Harry nodded "look I've gotta go but I'll see you soon yeah" harry said as he heard another beep of the car james nodded 

Harry rushed out to the car being opened by the driver and closing the door he kissed draco immediately it was just a quick kiss but he'd been desperate to do that since yesterday when draco had done the same

"Good Morning" harry whispered pulling back 

Draco was still on a high from the unexpected kiss 

"Yes it is now" draco smiled

The driver got in and drove to Malfoy manor it was massive harry was stunned  
He'd never seen anything like it in his life 

"Welcome to Malfoy manor harry" draco smiled   
They entered the house it was even bigger on the inside how was that even possible

"Harry lets get settled in yeah" Malfoy says and dragged harry by the hand 

 

Harry nodded and followed draco around the massive manor every turn and twist confused him more it was so easy to get lost they finally arrived at the bedroom suites corridor 

"Where do I sleep then"

Draco had a mischevious smirk appear on his face 

"That's up to you my parents bedroom in right at the end but you have choice of the other 4" 

Harry counted the rooms 4 ? Choices but that means ? Oh .....right draco had offered to stay with him and that scared harry a little at the speed of how serious this could get he gulped hard 

"Right ....ok" harry stuttered nervously

Draco let out a small laugh harry always had a tendency to be nervous round draco he found it funny really and kinda cute

"Relax ok just chill"

Harry nodded again 

"So have you made a descion"he said after a couple moments

"It's up to you draco you choose" he smiled at harry and held out his hand at again harry took it after a moment and draco led him to there room and closed the door

"So ...where exactly am I sleeping that sofa looks nice" harry says awkwardly 

"Don't be silly potter you can stay with me and I mean properly it's no biggie afterall we'll be doing more than sharing a bed one day" draco winked 

Harry became embarrassed again and it was all rather amusing to draco

Harry put his bag down and sat down on The bed a bit nervously they were moving all bit fast and he didn't think it could be like this and although he was nervous that didn't mean he'd want it any different 

Draco was really excited to have some proper time with harry in a setting with no distractions no rules no boundaries just them draco sat down Next to him and leaned in for there 4th kiss this one was different than the other three the first and second were slow and loving almost and the third barely a peck but this this was  
Slightly heated sensual and intimate they may only be 12 not even a teen yet but that doesn't mean there mind and body felt the same , age was just a number harry fell backwards draco following by instinct after the previous days kiss on the floor he suddenly had an overwhelming need for draco he couldn't explain it this was all new to them both there was so much running through him heat passion love care satisfaction and closeness a closeness he couldn't describe but he knew he liked it he was so happy In that moment they were running on pure animal instinct and human emotion in ecstasy they just wanted to be As close to each other as possible draco wanted to remove there clothes but he was soon realising what was happening and what might happen remembering the book him Ron hermione and harry had read draco briefly thought about stopping but didn't he'd decided he'd do what he wants and fuck the consequences afterall they were all ready engaged to be married one day and one thing he couldn't deny was he wanted harry he had strong feelings for him especially since yesterday he could literally feel himself becoming deeper into his fondness for the potter boy as they kissed like each kiss was a ticking time bomb till he fell in love completely they yearned for one another things had slowed down alot now but both there will power was fading draco decided he'd just go with it harry too so he slid his hand under Harry's shirt not going any further trying his best to restrict how far this went but truth was he knew it was no use the way they were going harry gasped as draco pulled away slightly for air and he'd registered the hand on his tummy harry was nervous as to where this was going he knew where "are you ok harry do you wanna stop we can stop I promise" draco asked harry thought about it a moment and just as draco tried to move off him harry unexpectedly yanked draco in by his shirt lapels and kissing him hard as an unbearably strong lust over came them both harry moved his hands from the grip of dracos shirt up to his betrothed's neck when they got stopped by a knock but they stayed where they were and hoped they'd go away but then someone walked in and saw the compromising position they were in.....

Narcissa wanted to know how her sons future husband was settling in at the manor   
As this would one day be his home probably she heard lucias had said they had gone to unpack she planned to check every bedroom in the corridor just incase but her parental guidance spell alarm went off signalling something was going on she or lucias had forbidden she checked the screen to find out what it had supposedly sensed she saw the words " warning proximity breach linked to underage sexual activity" she laughed as she read it to be fair it didn't surprise her she wasn't even too bothered they were engaged and practically mini grown ups already she knew she should probably break it up (even just for fun) anyway she would be more shocked if they didn't get that far she knew her son was besotted and as she had known from experience from when she was courting lucias lust and love are a dangerous combo if you want to prevent stuff like that happening she at  
Least knew they liked each other now and to be fair she knew there were worst things on the parental guidance alarms list to sense , things she would be horrified to find   
This was one of the things she knew lucias may not look over so much he was very protective over his only son and just like any father didn't want to think of his child like that so young even if he forgot the fact they had an arranged marriage and did the exact same thing at aged 14 granted it was there wedding night but they'd come close many a time in the two years prior they were courting and 9 months later they had draco 

She knocked no reply but she knew they were there she opened the door to a very suggestive draco and harry with clothes on but judging by how ruffled there clothes were especially dracos who's shirt buttons were undone midway down they sat up awkwardly there gaze barley looking away from narcissa

"I was gonna ask how you were settling in but I can already see " she winked with a smirk "lunch is served in a hour and you've both been called to see lucias I'll leave you boys too it" she said shutting the door and walking away leaving the boys feeling horny as fuck and embarrassed 

"Well that was embarrassing" draco laughed he did up his buttons and tried to kiss harry but got rejected this was absolutely mortifying for him 

"I'm sorry I forgot she had an alarm that goes off I've just remembered but please don't shut me out harry please don't hate me"

Harry looked up at draco for the first time since narcissa left 

"I don't hate you ....it's just embarrassing that's all I guess I never thought my future mother in law would walk in on us almost having sex .....it's just something I'd have liked to keep between us it's really private like the kiss yesterday when hermione and Ron saw we really have bad luck to be caught twice in 24 hours and almost caught once it's just really discouraging it makes me wander if this will work in the future and I'd really like some peace and quiet and left with you in my own I guess as well"

"what so you can have your wicked way with me" draco teased with a smile

Harry chucked a pillow at him and smiled

Draco laughed at that point "ok ok I get it ........but in all serious I know it's private I get that but she isn't screaming at us for this is she"

Harry's ears shot up "she won't tell lucias or my family will she oh gosh that would be so terrible my dad got shocked we were already kissing let alone this I think he'd die if he heard this now"

Draco snorted a laugh out and replied with "I don't think so but if she does I'm sure  
We' ll survive"

Lucias alarm went off just after his wife had broken it up because the signal was late he read the words he was not happy he was ok when this was all very sweet and innocent but this wasn't he huffed and Narsissa heard as she walked in 

"I take It you heard the alarm then"

"Yes." Lucias said sternly with a hard clenched jaw he was not as relaxed about this as his wife but they'd always been like that ying and yang 

"Lucias I know your not happy but have you forgot how we had draco and how old we were and why and everything before then"

He softened a little "I suppose I did over react a little by it want a chat with them"  
Not that he planned on telling them that 

Just as he said that the boys had walked in 

"You wanted to chat"

Lucias turned around in his swing chair revealing his face as his back was turned originally 

"Harry draco I was going to ask how you were doing and what you had planned for the week but my parental alarm answered that for me"

Harry went red with fear and was shaking lightly draco looked unaffected

"Im very-" harry was gonna say sorry but draco interrupted him 

"And this is a problem how"

"Because draco it is" lucias replied 

"But this was what you wanted wasn't it us in a relationship after all you arranged it"

"No draco I didn't not in that way not yet anyway"

"But that's what happens in relationships dad you already know that as I'm here now and what did you expect us to just be friendly and slightly tolerable to each other the rest of our lives because even you must have known that wouldn't have worked this could have only gone two ways extreme hate never even writing letters to each other or we'd be all over each other and inseparable for life" Draco replied 

Lucias thought about it he'd never seen it like that before ?

"You have a point I suppose but I'm not happy" lucias planned to. Have a private chat to his son later alone where he could put the cards on the table and chat properly

Draco nodded before dragging harry away and into his own private study   
Harry and draco leaned against the table and they started talking 

"I mean seriously what the heck did dad think" draco said taking a sip of his fathers brandy he'd poured to relax knowing he'd need it for later because of his dad's words the words he knew would come before putting the glass down

"That we wouldn't be trying to shag at every opportunity I suppose especially with our family history of conflict for us to be like that was .......unexpected to say the least"

Draco smirked seductivly before pulling harry in at the waist 

"And is that whats been happening harry us trying to do that every chance   
we get ?"

Harry smiled knowingly he found this kind of funny really but he went along with it 

"Maybe it will be if you play your cards right mr Malfoy"

"Ah well I'll deffinatly have to behave then" draco replied with a biting Of his bottom lip and a nod and started to kiss Harry's neck on purpose of course 

Narcissa had switched her husbands parental alarm off hoping that would mean he wouldn't find out if they tried again and right as she thought about hoping lucias alarm would fail next time they tried her alarm went off again she read the same words as before and snorted before shaking her head she wasn't bothered for all she cared they could knock themselves out and never stop doing that at least it wasn't harmful not really and she knew what teens were like and they were just getting to that age

Draco had very evil plans when it came to his and potters private life the things he wanted to do well let's just say it might even be enough to shock his mother who is usually unfazed by everything she would not even be shocked if the Easter bunny had became an axe muderer or gretel had baked the poison cookies herself

Draco continued his trail of kisses around Harry's neck before moving to his lips after there earlier stunt they'd both became amazing kissers far better than what they had called a kiss just 24 hours ago mainly because harry loved kisses now and was becoming more confident draco suspected that was because he didn't have granger and Weasly watching them like a hawk this time which even he agreed was awkward draco also had a theory harry was a snuggler the type that enjoyed just lying somewhere with there partner and relaxing with your body's joined at the hip  
But right now that didn't matter he just wanted to relish that they hadn't been caught yet aiming for attempt number two at there earlier plans it was good job the desk was sturdy because harry was pinned on the top and things were getting real steamy so much so it was like they had been hanging around in the earths molten core itself and Added a bucket of water as harry gripped onto dracos back whispers swearing groans moans gasps and whimpers all escaping both mouths at each tiny touch they hadn't even done anything either but both were extra sensitive to the others touch and well they both agreed as this went on they were naturally skilled In this area and even one kiss was enough to make them dizzy with arousal draco tried to unbuckle Harry's trousers when 

Harry pulled himself away best he could breathlessly 

"I can read your mind draco I know you and We can't do this not here it's our first time and I don't want it to be in your study on top of your desk but that doesn't mean we can't" harry whispered 

Draco nodded in agreement harry had a point but then draco had an idea he smiled before whispering some of his dirty plans into his lovers ear harry smiled and became even more lust filled as it blazed through his entire body as draco said each word draco proceeded to kiss down harry and remove the said trousers he was nervous to say the least his throat going dry his heart beating faster and mouth dripping with hot wet saliva in anticipation he gulped at the sight of Harry's boxers harry felt the kisses it was amazing and If draco did what he promised oh boy was he in for a treat he almost came just thinking about it and draco did do as he promised loved it even Harry closing his eyes back arching and buckling up writhing at the pure bliss that was dracos mouth before exploding in his first ever orgasm and it was the most glorious thing he'd experienced he'd never known some one could do those things with there tongue he almost started becoming hard again instantly thinking about it he wanted to do this forever living in sinful pleasure he had a mixture of cum and sweat on him he knew he'd have to wash off his breathing steadied and his head settled after he almost rendered unconsciously due to the amount of extreme pleasure he experienced it wasn't comparable to anything and he knew he loved it and would want more he just hoped draco had enough energy the amount of time he'd planned on replicating what just happend it made him wonder what else could draco do and imagine how good going all the way would feel harry was silently thinking for a few minutes before saying

"Wow" harry breathed laughing slightly and subtlety 

Draco had done up Harry's jeans and sat back in the arm chair finishing his drink he'd put down smirking at the sight Infront of him he too covered in his own sticky mess as hearing harry was enough to blow his own load he cast a cleaning spell on them both and just sat still

"Oh now your in for it draco you have no idea what you've just awakened" harry smiled still lying down on the desk

Draco smiled some more if harry was saying what he thought he was down long before harry had said and he was looking forward to it 

"We better get ready we only have 15 minutes before dinner "

They brushed there teeth and they showered together in the end spending the whole time kissing so much so both harry and draco had fresh hickeys both absolutely drenched in water from the shower and washing there hair and bodys they dried they hair and harry got some fresh clothes on something more appropriate to dinner brushing his hair down and smelling the cologne he'd just put on and looking more presentable of course draco wanted to rip the clothes back off again as it wasn't often you saw harry in a suit wearing cologne but he'd picked good clothes for this trip and that made draco want him more but that could wait they were late enough as it was 

They ran down the manor stairs hand in hand already 15 minutes late and almost tripping as they slid across the wood floor to stop abruptly to a hault dracos mother and father sat infront of them the other end of the table drinking wine and waiting patiently 

"Your both late" lucias said dryly

"Yeah sorry we just wanted to get this right" harry replied sitting down with draco 

Lucias nodded disbelievingly still annoyed with them and Narsissa couldn't stop the knowing smile on her face as she observed them both 

"Have you done anything nice since we saw you last draco" draco would protest but this was his mother and he knew she knew by the looks of things he never could get past her but she equally didn't seem to mind the truth 

"Yeah I suppose you could say that" draco said as he hid his smile behind the sipping of his pumpkin juice

she nodded in reply and tried not to burst out laughing this was clearly evident on her face of course

"So have you thought a little more about chat earlier draco I hope you wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore me"

Narsissa was about to burst his with laughter her husbands once intimidating presence did nothing but unnerve Harry and even that didn't stop him ignoring lucias but even she knew draco was the one in charge of there relationship he was the leader and harry would follow Unfourternatly for lucias that meant he couldn't stop them if that was The case and it was , it was evident in everyway 

"Yeah I have and that's none of bussiness"

Lucias laughed mockingly 

"Draco do you not know what I do to people who disobey me"

"Nothing that's bad enough to scare me off doing as I please that's for sure so you might wanna up your game father your not as scary as you once were"

Narsissa was loving this but she kept stum harry as well harry could see there was about to have a massive row at the table between his lover and the said lovers father by the intense death glares bouncing off that there both making , you could see the steam he had to do something he placed his hand on draco to settle him and it was working almost instantly he turned his attention to dracos mother then

"Mrs Malfoy it's getting very heated in here and I can see an arguement happening that's unnessersary so why don't me draco and you take a little walk around and let everyone cool off"

She nodded with an impressed smile she liked what he just did talking them down and taking control of the situation she knew even for herself thats hard going draco looked at harry and smiled because he was happy he'd stopped him he stood up with his mother and fiancée and took the said walk once they were away from lucias they could chat and they did

"Well done for taking control there harry I didn't usually get involved I've seen major rows between my boys regularly and it ain't pretty and I dearly hope you never see one however I doubt that will happen knowing what there like"

Draco smiled a compliment from his mother was rare especially with there family history's for her to do that is her burying the hatchet and swallowing her pride and he knew unlike some people harry would value his mothers high appraisal with great care and every ounce of of its worth and more

"Thank you mrs Malfoy"

"Oh do call me Narsissa dear boy I won't bite mrs Malfoy is so very formal and your family now"

Harry couldn't stop the smile appearing that really did mean a lot to him

"Ok Narsissa" he replied 

She laughed slightly she did like harry and the more she got to know him the more the choice to add him to the family was deffinatly becoming a greater thing

"I hope you two had fun in mine and lucias's absence I heard the alarm go off just after you left from the chat I switched my husbands one off to prevent Any angry volcanic eruptions from him what he doesn't know won't hurt him But the fact you continued knowing he hated it that's very brave but then again I'm sure draco was the one who persuaded you and well he is fearless when it comes to lucias these days he tends to just roll his eyes or make a sharp comeback he'd even do it just to annoy him I think as well but from now on lucias may watch you like a hawk so be careful"

Harry went red and looked down clearing his throat and draco just smirked the way his mother did they were like peas in a pod some times 

"Quite mother but I'm sure you won't want the gory details so I'll spare you that   
But I might not hide what we're doing if I can annoy father by making harry let out noises that say it all and he can't stop us then that's an additive

Harry went even redder 

"Well thanks for that little bit of knowledge draco but I may not comply" harry replied

"Oh you will" he replied 

"Your so very sure of your self draco you might wanna watch that I'm almost certain harry can handle himself very well" narcissa cheekily smiled 

"Yeah well I dont want to he knows what he can do if I'm like that and well I'm even tempted to be sure of myself more often not less" 

Narsissa laughed and harry wished he'd have the ground swallow him hole even though Narsissa wasn't the worst 

"Your very relaxed and open about me and draco why is that it's just my parents I don't think would be there not like I assume lucias is in an argument but still I like to tread carefully"

"Yes well I've never told draco this but lucias is a hypercrite and we did do things not much older than you two maybe a few months but we only went all the way properly on our wedding night but still we were only 14 as well and draco came along 9 months later I remember it so clearly he was such a soft and loving baby  
Not loud and boisterous like he is now although I like him both ways I find it amusing he learnt from a young age how to press my husbands buttons and he's very good at it he knows exactly how much pressure to put on them where and how and yet he can still make himself untouchable although I like to think he gets his manipulative talents from me but I'll tell you now harry in our family that comes in handy and draco is very protective of the things he loves and I have no doubt he'll ever love anyone as much as you one day he's already started on that path as you know and he's very committed and loyal in no way would he ever hurt you if anything he'll give all hell to anyone who even thinks about hurting you so don't be too worried about my husband draco can handle himself and I'll help talk lucias down as well"

Harry nodded and smiled and draco did the same

"I agree it's common knowledge in this house I care very deeply for harry and I agree with you everything you said especially the part about crushing anyone who tried to hurt people I care about and that's harry included"

Harry smiled shyly and narcissa was proud of her son

"You know I care about you both don't you and I don't want to see this family split   
But I fear it may in the wake of a possible approaching storm lucias is so very old fashioned and it causes a great deal of problems because of it and I don't want you two to get the brunt of it because your following whats normal"

They nodded and all chatted some more then harry and draco went back to there bedroom 

"Your mother is rather nice draco I never would have guessed she'd be like that what with the tough exterior she has but then again your a softy on the inside too you both seem to melt on the inside your very much like her as well incase you hadn't realised"

"Yes I am that's why we have the relationship we have we think the same and I can't hide things from her but also as you know she doesn't mind as much so it had it's ups and downs"

"I'm sure" harry smiled draco kissed him lovingly in the kiss with a smile

Harry knew what was coming next draco pulled him over to the bed pushed him down and climbed ontop that night they did everything and anything they wanted  
And for the first time they actually made love as a promise to each other to willingly bound to one and other in every way for eternity whispering I love yous for the first time and finding a deeper connection within there relationship

Narsissa was talking to her husband in bed

"Look I'm sorry narcissa but I just can't this wasn't how we planned for it to work out"

"I know but they love each other and that isn't a bad thing lucias"

Just as Narsissa had talked him down the alarm went off again

"Is that them again" lucias asked his wife didn't answer right away looking guilty he saw that 

"Right I'm going in there right now" Lucas was about to get up but his wife stopped him and conviced him to not cause more trouble but he was angry and he'd have this out with draco tommorrow 

Harry and draco slumped back into the mattress tired sweaty and satisfied feeling closer than ever of course that was literally the case as well as there emotional connection strengthened they spent the best part of half an hour silent and trying to control there breathing the summer air was cool as it was September they knew  
The cold winter nights soon approach the sweat was cooling there body tempreture regulating and blissful thoughts of there future together being shared and there body's tangled in each others loving warmth

"I love you you know that right ? I know we've not been together long and this all came rather fast but I'm really starting to fall for you draco"

Draco smiled lovingly "me too I 100% agree with everything you just said"

Draco turned on his side and leaned down for what felt like the millionth kiss it was soft subtle and full of care they pulled away after a few moments and spent another  
Hour awake watching the sun rise before falling asleep in each others warm grip  
They woke 4 hours later it was barely eight o clock in the morning when the awoke from there peaceful slumber

"Morning" harry mumbled 

"Morning" draco replied already awake

Draco kissed harry softly sharply and sweetly leaving harry smiling

"Best mood Ive woken up to ever" harry giggles

Draco bites his lip and replies "uh huh me too"

"So......you tired" harry smirks suggestively 

Draco tilts his head before smiling "no why you got any plans mr potter"

Harry looks between dracos lips and eyes "most deffinatly but are they the same as yours ?" Harry breathed draco was slinky getting closer and his heart was out of control

"I don't know harry you want to find out" draco asks hoping it's a yes he just can't wait to have harry squirming in pleasure again the pleasure he was proud to say he caused

Harry nodded and breathed out a barley understandable "yes" before launching his lips with terrifyingly strong force as he gripped dracos neck and digging his nails in

And you know whats coming next....

Narsissa woke up to her parental alarm beeping she marvels how often that's happened over the past day it's gone off like 4 times it's ridiculous doesn't her son do anything else ? How does he have the energy all the time he mind boggles but good news is there getting better acquainted she supposed lucias heard the alarm and growled in anger "not again please tell me it's something else there doing instead even if its literally anything else on that damn list"

Narsissa laughs and checks even though she didn't need to "sorry but it's what muggles refer to as the honeymoon period of time at the beginning of a relationship  
Or marriage to which they are constantly loved up and spend most there time doing this we can't prevent or stop this in anyway we just have to endure it it's not like there rubbing it in our faces"

Lucias looked at her with an are you kidding he expression lucias got up and ready before going down for breakfast draco and harry coming down moments after and sitting down cheerfully

"Good morning mother" draco beamed

Lucias went red with anger was his son being serious right now lucias stood and dragged draco out 

"What the hell are you playing at draco"

"Wh-what" 

"You your attitude the alarm kept me up most of the night you need to get your act together and fast because I'm not gonna stand for living in a brothel"

Draco was deeply offended "and what about you you have no right to judge me or  
Harry YOU SET THIS UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE you pushed s together so if it's anyone's fault it's yours"

 

Harry could hear the shouting from the dining room the house elf places the pancakes down 

"Can mistress daisy get anything else for you master potter"

"No thank you daisy" harry smirked sadly and briefly stroked Daisy's ear then left her alone he always had liked the house elves there ever so nice creatures don't really deserve to be treated badly 

 

"Are you ok harry you seem a little sad" Narsissa asked worriedly

"Yeah I can hear draco and lucias arguing it's ever so distressing for me it's my fault afterall"

"Oh no harry it isn't lucias is just very stern he always has been he's not used to modern practices because it was just how he was bought up it's a Malfoy thing they stand for tradition and I just think he didn't expect this from you two till you got married in a few years time that's all"

"Ok thank you narcissa I just don't wanna disappoint anyone I guess and I've messed this up so far"

"You'll be fine lucias will get over this I promise it may take time and a lot of grovelling from me but Im more than happy to step up and I know your gonna tell me to not bother because you think your a burden but that really isn't true and I won't take no for an answer"

Harry just smiled and nodded 

"Look dad your gonna have to just deal with it ok he's my fiancée you set this up you deal with the consequences because I'm never gonna give him up no matter what cost I will stay with him"

"Even against your own father"lucias asked sadly and angrily thinking how can my own son do this this wasn't how it was meant to happen

"Gladly"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED"

"OH YEAH CAUSE ITS YOUR WAY OR NO WAY AINT IT DAD"

"RIGHT CUT IT OUT" Narsissa screamed walking in

Both Draco and lucias had a face of thunder on before softening and turning to Narsissa 

"Harry is in there terriby distressed blaming himself because you two are fighting like cat and dog now pull yourselves together your malfoys we don't do vulgar arguments infront of other peoole so leave your little domestic for another time yeah because sooner or later wether you like it or not harry will be family and you need to start acting like it"

They both sighed and said nothing else 

"Harry why doesn't draco take you out the house get some fresh air and some time away from toxic arguements" Narsissa suggested 

Harry nodded and draco smiled he knew the perfect place 

Draco dragged harry to there room and narcissa popped up an hour later

"Pack a bag I know the perfect place"

Harry started packing and Narcissa walked in

"Hey mum" draco smiled 

Harry turned briefly "oh hello again Narsissa"

" hey harry, um draco can I have a word"

"Sure" he nodded and walked into the Hall way

"I thought I said to get out of here"

"Yeah we are soon"

"Good good I'm sure the inn in tone will put you up but the prophet may catch wind about you and harry but that's was expected

"Oh actually I was gonna suggest taking him to cobra venom forest a couple towns over it's about 60 miles away clear the air for a couple days there's a cottage there you know the place it was your hiding place wasn't it and we own it now or at least that's what I thought"

She smiled with glee "actually that's a much better plan you go have fun I'll sort your father" draco nodded and helped harry finish packing 

"Harry the horse drawn carriage is out front it's time"

Harry nodded 

"Where are we going" harry asked excitedly 

"Somewhere about 60 miles away a couple towns over it's a place my mother you used to go ever so beautiful"

"Oh that's a bit far isn't it for one night"

"We're going for a week I've got my mother to extend your stay with us she's explaining it all to your family right now"

"Oh ok draco can I ask something"

"Sure"

"Can we bring daisy the house elf I've become very fond of her and thought she might like a trip away she won't need to do any work or much anyway she can just catch a break from being treated like a slave"

Draco found this strange because that's what house elves were slaves but he'd do anything for harry so he agreed 

"Master potter master Malfoy how can I be of service"

"We're taking a trip to serpent cottage you know the place harry wanted you to join us take a break from work and before you start to say it's your duty were temporarily giving you time off call it a good will gesture"

"Oh delightful thank you master Malfoy thank you master potter"

"No problem you just get there when you can I know you know a short cut so I'll see you soon"

She nodded and left before they started to travel 

"Serpent cottage sounds just wonderful trust you sltheryins to go to a place like that"

"Oi stop being snarky mr I'll deal with you later an anyway it's much nicer than it sounds"

"Will you now" harry flirted draco nodded before kissing him and pulling away to show him the beginning of the forest they still had 40 miles of forest to get through yet it's a good job the horses can fly 

"Right now harry your gonna get a shock ok"

"What could possibly" the car tilted up wards and was going at a fast past 

"WHOA"

"Yeah told you" the carriage angle levelled out and they were flying straight harry looked down at the forest it was beautiful the green misty hue above enchanting

"It's.............gorgeous"

Draco beamed 

"Yeah wait till you see the cottage"

Tbc......./ end of oneshot


	3. Serpent cottage

Pre teen drarry: serpent cottage

 

Sorry for spell mistakes or what ever EXPLICIT CONTENT (why ? because I can't stop writing/ hinting at smut or writing anything else mischevious)

40 miles later They arrived and the carriage dropped suddenly with a jolt

"Ouch" harry said rubbing his head they'd sure had a rough landing 

"Are you ok" draco asked

Harry nodded "yeah you"

"Yeah all good here"

They stood and opened the door the forest smelled........ Like a forest but with a hint of something he couldn't describe all he knew was it looked just as good with pinks purples and prodominantly emerald greens everywhere woody chocolate browns and exotic plants places like this don't exists any more he knew how rare it was he saw rare gems minerals and precious metals aplenty still where they where   
Oriented untouched he saw a small cabin next to a very pretty cottage 

"What do you think" draco asked expectedly

"Its wonderful draco absolutely gorgeous" 

"Knew you'd like it" draco beamed

"Erm are we here alone" harry asked nervously wondering if he could finally relax

Draco smirked "completely free to do whatever we please mum might send a letter or two though"

Harry nodded in understanding and draco walked him over to the cottage entrance it was covered in Ivory and stone carved snakes bloody sltherin harry giggled

"Whats funny" draco asked amused 

"You and your lot having to mark everything with snakes and the colour green as if it wasn't bad enough in school"

Draco smiled and pretended to be offended "hey we do not"

Harry just smiled and said "yeah right"

They shook there heads and entered the cottage it was hard at first the guard didn't want to let harry in thought he wasn't good enough for the sltherin heir

They shut the door and a new found awkwardness was present which was rather funny really considering 

"Don't be shy potter I can see your not completely relaxed but please you look like a deer caught in the headlights"

Harry giggled "ok it's just I get an uneasy feeling here maybe it's cause of the guard or I'm scared someone's gonna walk In and destroy our little haven I mean come on we're twelve and ....this isn't how most twelve year olds live I mean we're about ten years ahead of ourselves draco I know thirty year olds who haven't got this far yet ,this serious"

Draco smirked and came closer to his fiancée "well I'm sorry to burst your bubble potter but We're free to be as naughty as we want here why else would my mother send us away she knows I won't back down so she took the threat away to let us have our fun in peace without daddy's complaints"

"Maybe cause your a nescience always causing havoc and decided she'd Palm you off on me to deal with instead" harry smiled

"Mm maybe but I doubt that now the bags have been put down dinner is easy and I want to get settled in free to do whatever we want remember no rules"

"None ? Like at all" harry asked nervously 

"I don't know how you live with your parents but there's a few strict not regularly enforced rules at Malfoy manor and my mum carts us off to our own cottage for two weeks with the knowledge we're like rabbits and have a very adult lifestyle and she still trusts us and we've only just hit secondary school have a little think on that yeah ?"

"Sorry I'm not used to this kind of freedom my parents have been extra protective since voldermort tried killing me as a baby and in some ways I think they see me as that kid still"

Draco smiled sympathetically "I understand now why don't we just relax"  
Draco smiles and starts teasing with Harry's trousers "release a bit of that tension it really isn't good you know"

Harry smiled and tried hard not to laugh doesn't draco think of anything else ? He would persuade his blonde lover not to right away try cooking dinner or chatting first but dracos already all over Harry's neck and well harry doesn't have the heart or the will power to stop him

An hour later there snuggled up in there very rustic looking hand carved 4 poster bed just talking

"You know I should have known what with you being super rich the bed would be like this it's so comfortable I could stay here forever I've never felt so .....peaceful it's even comfier that the one in your room over at the manor"

Draco smiled "yeah one of the many perks I've got used to it so I can't tell the difference even at Hogwarts I put fancy bedding on"

Harry chuckles "yeah I believe that , that's you all over isn't it"

"Mm talking of Hogwarts when they find out about us we'll be the talk of the school not to mention the teachers trying to prevent whats already happend and the whole house diffrence thing I doubt we'll ever get a break it's good job I can sneak you into my chambers anyway isn't it"

Harry lets out a small laugh "even with teachers on our case do you want to be expelled or hexed"

"Yeah I would with rub it in there faces and I don't care your the boy who lived you've survived voldermort twice now and your scared of teachers now that's messed up harry"

Harry smiled draco had a point 

"Your so sure I'd wanna be in bed with you in Hogwarts draco it'd a bit assumptuous Isn't it ?"

"Oh please harry I know you remember you've got an equally dirty if not dirtier mind than I have and I know you we both like to snuggle but your shy so not infront of anyone else How else are we meant to do either if your the other side of the school"

"Well you could be like every other teenage boy draco and judt not hit puberty yet so you have zero sex drive rest her then the massive horn dog you are but since that isn't so option you could just get yourself off and hug a teddy bear"

Draco looked at him like he was crazy but with a smile 

"When I can brag about our hectic sex life to every other virgin in our year and the years above no thanks I prefer the real deal and anyway a human isn't the same as a soft toy your Warm and funny and I actually like the fact I can hear your heart best that little faster around me"

Harry smiled warmly with a blush 

"See what I mean you just did it again how can be so adorable it's just not fair"

Harry laughed "natrual talent I suppose"

They get disturbed by an owl pecking in the window harry sits up and draco opens the window

"We better get up anyway" harry said wiping the sleep from his eyes

"I'll read the letter you cook dinner drac"

Drac. Harry's nick named him he loved it he did as harry said got up and started dinner

Harry read the letter

 

My Dearest harry , 

Narcissa has informed me of the situation I'm not pleased and will discuss this matter further when you get home but in the mean time stay safe healthy happy and   
Don't get Into trouble ie I think it's best if you try and keep intimacy to a bare minimal I know your sharing a cottage with no supervision but that gives you no right to do what you want so I'm gonna put some files in for your own safety and will keep a watchful eye on you 

Number 1 stick to holding hands and chaste pecks (even that's pushing it for your age young man) number 2 no drinking pumpkin juice and butter beer it is for you  
Number 3 Keep safe don't wander off the woods can be very dangerous

I hope you are ok I wish you well (and remind draco I'm watching you both like a hawk so don't do anything stupid) 

Talk soon love you mum and dad xx

Harry read the letter and rolled his eyes he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen 

"Who was it"

"Not who you think it's mum and dad"

"And what did they say"

"Don't ask" harry sighs draco turns and sits down next to harry in the living area next door

"It's warm" harry smiled looking at the fire

"Yeah thought we could watch a movie in front the fire or something"

"Thanks drac"

Drac. There he goes again

"Harry I'm loving this new nickname just saying"

"Me too"

Harry kisses draco rather unexpectedly passionately and pulls away gasping breathing heavy and swollen lipped possibly slightly disorientated

"What was that for" draco asked with a fond smile 

"I'm relaxing and taking full advantage of you and the freedom we have"

Draco smirked "I like it it's very sexy"

"Thanks" harry says seductivly 

"But I wanna know what your mother said that's got you thinking you gonna tell me whats got you rumbled I am your fiancée we can talk harry you know this" draco takes Harry's hands in his own

Shit. Dracos too clever sometimes 

"Really it's nothing"

"Harry stop with the bloody griffindor bravery if your upset tell me it doesn't make you weak to ask for help or support"

Harry sighed "your a lovable arse sometimes you know that"

"The feelings mutual darling" 

Harry let out a soft giggle And dracos smiled he liked seeing harry happy and it tortured him to see him worrying

"Does this have something to do with why we're staying here and not the manor"  
Draco asks 

Harry's nods "read this" harry sighs hands draco the letter and looks straight ahead into the fire

Draco read the note

My Dearest harry , 

Narcissa has informed me of the situation I'm not pleased and will discuss this matter further when you get home but in the mean time stay safe healthy happy and   
Don't get Into trouble ie I think it's best if you try and keep intimacy to a bare minimal I know your sharing a cottage with no supervision but that gives you no right to do what you want so I'm gonna put some rules in for your own safety and will keep a watchful eye on you 

Number 1 stick to holding hands and chaste pecks (even that's pushing it for your age young man) number 2 no drinking pumpkin juice and butter beer it is for you  
Number 3 Keep safe don't wander off the woods can be very dangerous

I hope you are ok I wish you well (and remind draco I'm watching you both like a hawk so don't do anything stupid) 

Talk soon love you mum and dad xx

"She can't do this , is she for real" draco asked 

Harry sighed and nodded "yeah she's trying to force us into acting like kids again what did I tell you about her never letting me grow up so what I'm gonna do is ignore her get drunk and keep shagging you anyway"

Draco smirked "good plan"

"I mean she does remember how realtionships work right ? We're engaged this is what people do she caused this the only one one who's on our side side is your mum my parents and lucias are just terrible I'm sorry but they are" harry ranted 

"Yeah it was rather naive for her to think we'd be anything other than trouble put together but that's why I like us and well like you said you grew up a muggle until Hogwarts I think she just assumes that because of that you might have been delayed with everything else too but I don't understand that kinda logic if I were you I'd have been all over everyone the first day at Hogwarts"draco laughed

"Yeah well your a little minx anyway aren't you" harry smirked 

"Yeah maybe so if she wants to know how bad we could be it's not a problem I can be the biggest and dirtiest little slut they know even if I only use my betrothed as my only test subject doesn't mean we can't really push the boat out and create scandal  
The malfoys are like wizard royalty we're one of the only pure blood family's left  
The prophet would be all over this and you know it"

"Yeah and your evil" harry chuckled 

Draco gave harry a kiss and they didn't part for a couple of moments just taking the feel of each other in what happens next is not expected not only does harry lean forward more pushing draco back on the sofa he goes with him on purpose 

"What are you doing" draco asks surprised 

"What do you think draco" harry says in an enticing tone

Before kissing draco hard again and pushing his body up slightly on purpose causing draco to buckle slightly

"Harry you little tease and I thought I was bad you saucy devil"

Harry smirked "yeah well I'm not gonna let my parents rule my life any more"

Harry kissed him again before pulling him onto the living room floor with him and continuing where they started on the sofa 

Yet another hour later and the weather has just began a magical storm what would be the longest and strongest one on record but it's barely raining at this point

Harry lays next to draco on the carpet of there front room

Draco tried using a cleaning spell

"It won't work I think there's a storm approaching"

Harry nodded "let's go eat and go to bed I'm tired"

Draco and him get dressed and quickly toss together dinner they eat but draco notices something isn't right

"Harry you look troubled what is it"

Harry looked up the thunder hit for the first time that night Harry   
jumped in his seat

"Your scared of thunder"

Harry shook his head "lightning but it goes together I have this scar because voldermort hit me with a magic storm hex sends one bolt of super strength magical   
Lightening with thunder and well I barely survived especially as I was a baby I'm meant to be dead"

Draco nodded in understanding

The thunder claps again and harry sees the lightening so getting closer as a magic storm Is attracted to other magic

"I'm sorry draco can we just I dunno silence it"

"It doesn't work on weather I'm sorry harry how about we just go to bed instead relax a bit and sleep the storm off"

"But it's attracted to magic , storms like these have been known to last weeks and this is stronger than any recorded I can feel it I'm so weak it's draining me how will we be protected from being fried , hurt or drained"

"Look I can can do protection spells ok that's not a problem I'll see what I can do with the sound but I'm not sure it's possible to silence it as for the power drain   
You just need to rest"

Harry nodded and they went to there room closing the curtains they sat in the dark on there bed snuggled together under the covers this was so unsual the weather was chucking hail and cold blizzards at them it was a natrual weather apocalypse  
Practically I've forming rain falling hard thunder and lightening still present magic  
Being chucked in the tornado of wind it was like every terrible weather pattern ever thought of was being combined and chucked at them

Harry was trembling with fear and coldness of the weather 

"I'll put a warming charm on" draco said harry nodded before draco did as promised they relaxed instantly harry tensed again at the sound of the thunder 

"Harry please I'm here just try and sleep you won't get hurt I promise"

Harry tries to argue but draco stops him harry goes to sleep an hour later much yo his initial distrust not of draco but of the weather

The next day doesn't get much better do they stay in bed again in each others arms the only safety on this cursed planet as the weather destroyed every hope of survival in un earthly manner weather that seemed almost wrath like or extra terrestrial 

"Draco I hate this" harry sobbed

It tore him apart where did weather of such dark origin come from ?  
The devil ? Natural causes ? Aliens ! He knew one thing for sure it was the same place voldermort derived never had such an evil caused draco to anger this much  
He hurt his one true love and it almost killed said love , a world with no harry ?  
He just couldn't even contemplate what that is he refused the fact one day harry would just be gone he had a theory maybe just maybe he was back to finish what he'd started and if that was the case he'd soon catch wind what with lucias being close to voldermort and then oh boy then voldermort was in trouble because yes draco had a strong magical core yes he knew advanced dark magic yes he knew   
Emotions affected it and to top it all off voldermort had fuelled enough hatred and care to protect harry he'd be dead in second not forgetting the fact they had a bond now meaning one of those perks of having said bond is combined magic which means there individual natrual powers were double the strength now and double the size and when they work together it all doubles again that's like what 8 big strong magic cores and 8x stronger now voldermort had no chance he knew his father would try and 'persuade' (I suppose blackmail and intimidate fits better) them to join the dark side 

Harry spent the next few days in fear bringing bad memories with it due to the weather having terrible night terror good job Severus had taught draco how to make basic healing potions that included Dreamless sleep

"Here take this"

Harry drank the potion and settled into dracos arms , draco watch his brunette lover and admired him , he looks .....so peaceful though he knew that was due to being in his arms and the potion an owl flies in delivering a letter and fly out"

He rips it open 

He has returned all hail for the master is back and a new chamber awaits

Lucias m x

"Shit" draco breathed


	4. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing and not so civil conversation about harry and draco's underage bedroom antics

Harry and draco got back to the potters when the enevitable came 

"Harry , draco , I think it's time we had a chat" lily said 

Harry sighed "look I know whats coming so just get on with it" 

They walked in the front room and sat down on the couch 

"Um..I have to ask ...I -I need you go confirm w-what was said by narcissa" james said 

"You mean are we having sex ?" Draco asked bluntly 

James looked taken aback by the straightforwardness of the 12 year old 

"Y-yes" james nodded 

"Uh well ah um" harry didn't know how to reply so he looked at draco to answer for him 

"Yes we are but I'm only telling you that because harry wouldn't even if he wanted to he gets embarrassed too easy"

Harry And James went wide eyed and blushed 

Clearing her throat lily said "harry , I don't approve and I want you to stop   
I'll call narcissa and brake the marriage plans off , i mean it's not like you love him properly anyway , you'll get over him"

Harry frowns and sighs "I know I'm twelve but really are you being serious, I don't think you have any right to tell me what I feel and I will say or do what is nessecary it stay with him and that includes cutting you both loose" 

And at that draco looked horrified turning quickly to his lover 

"Harry for merlins sake , don't ! There family you know what happend at the manor it is not worth it" 

Harry huffed "it is" 

Lily looked like she was about to cry 

How could her own son do this to her ? 

"Harry please" she whispered 

He looked at her and sighed "don't EVER get involved with our private affairs again ,   
Ok ? And there won't be a problem , because I do love you and dad , but like I said if it came down to it I choose him , we could run anywhere and you can't stop us" 

She sighed and nodded sadly really he had every right to be mad he obviously cares for draco deeply , oh merlin what had she started ? 

"Ok"

James nodded "ok....so I - I have to ask , do you ..." He trailed off nervously 

"Use something" draco supplied before adding "yes we choose to do these things and even though we have never slept with anyone besides each other we still want to take responsibility for our actions" 

James blushed again and nodded 

How was this kid so blunt and so accepting ? 

Harry and just sat there looking slightly horrified 

"Um Erm I'll go put dinner on " harry said darting off 

Harry cooked and his mother served before harry started doing the dishes not   
Noticing draco presence until he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind and draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder 

"Hello" harry grinned 

"Hey ...I was just wandering we haven't had any time together since before we left   
Don't you have a muggle dish washer or a house elf to do this" 

Harry laughed "yeah and the name always ends in potter" 

Draco smirked "ok but are you sure I can't ....persuade you to take a break" 

Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow not turning still even when draco was pressing delicate kisses to his neck making him gasp and not concentrate on the dishes any longer he turned his head to the side where draco was kissing his neck and pulled him up for a slightly heated kiss but being interrupted by his mother 

Lily cleared her throat suggestively and harry sighed an looked at her 

"Yes mum ....I was busy what did you want" he asked tiredly he didn't mean to keep snapping rudely at his mum but she just ....wouldn't give him a break 

"Yes so I can see" she clucks disapprovingly 

"Ok well, I'm done come on draco , Im tired lets go to bed" 

"Ah ah ah I've set the spare room up , harry no way is he staying in with you" 

"Yes he is , why else not" 

"Because Harold james potter , whilst under my roof you do as I say and seen as you can't move out you'll have to put up with it and if I say spare room , the spare room it is unless you both want to leave right now, because I won't condone the kind of reckless behaviour Narcissa allowed and forget any intimate plans right now" 

Harry huffed "she treated us like adults you mean and she let us do more than share a bed" he muttered

"Mm what was that harry" lily asked 

"I SAID she let us do more than share a bed !" 

"Yes I know , merlin knows what else you got up to but not in my house !" Harry huffed and stormed out dragging draco 

Of course harry tried to persuade draco to just forget what his mum said and let them be just them again but he had said not whilst his parents were here 

Why couldn't his mum just be happy for him and with a little talking through the week she started to tolerate draco but that's as far as it went, she'd still complain if they kissed more than a peck , looked too coupley or generally did something she didn't like and still made snide comments but whatever he could cope


	5. Back to Hogwarts

The week went well at the potters even if slightly heated and uncomfortable through the bond draco would restrict harry but now the holidays were over and it's time to go back to school , no doubt this would spring more trouble as at this point no one knows of there relationship , not forgetting there voldermort trouble which draco hadn't told harry about and there bond being a needy sod oh gosh this was gonna   
Be hell, they had learnt they can't go further than a 16th of a mile within each other without being gravely affected , of course the papers the ministry , the teachers, dumbledore , blaise and seamus knew nothing about any of this last year they'd barley spoke , and were barley polite to one another and now there practically married and would be officially soon , draco told harry he'd tricked his father into signing a document which meant they could be legally marriage bound and legally classified as an adult in the wizard society with all the perks , it was great they'd do things there way for once and yes his mother signed it but willingly , no tricks needed and she'd be welcome to come harry tried doing the same but failed so he too tricked them to do the same two things pretending it was "a school trip" (which they signed for as well as there was a school trip soon)

They got onto the Hogwarts express there entrance together as "friends" made everyone freeze the two most popular wizards in Hogwarts were friends of course , It was more than that, but they wanted to Handel it correctly first, they sat on the train waiting 

Hermione ,Ron , blaise and seamus all walked in hermione flings herself at the boys excitedly 

"Oh my gosh , I've missed you both so much" they laughed

"Thanks hermione" harry smiled they all greeted each other 

"Silencio" harry cast 

"WHAT WANDLESS MAGIC ARE YOU KIDDING" blaise screamed

Harry laughed "wait , why is the silence spell on ?" hermione asked

Harry winked "finally, someone asked the correct question, ten points to griffindor"

"Hey , stop bigging your house up harry , I think it's reasonable that pepole want to know how your so gifted"

"Shh it's a secret a good wizard never reveals it's secrets" harry teases

Draco rolls his eyes 

Hermione gasps 

Everyone frowns 

"I...I is that the band of infinity"

Harry looks at his arm he'd never noticed it has a parstle tongue message written too it reads " bound in everyway" 

Harry looks up and nods

She gasps again "wow"

"He shows her his arm and she uses a translate charm

"Bound in everyway ? what the bloody hell does that mean" Ron asks 

Hermione slaps him on the arm she runs basic diagnostics and is speechless 

"Harry" she's trembling 

"It's (hermione gulps) a unique kind of bond, not one I've seen but- if even the basic diagnostics and that sign is anything to go by and I'm part seer my instincts say he will be one half of the most powerful wizard duo in history and the bond he has is of the highest strength, possibly higher than ever encountered ,that's just on the surface I think there's more but it's amazing this is a day for the history books harry, I've only ever read about that gold sign I'm even thinking it may go higher much much higher but there isn't a higher sign for it , no one can even contemplate how important this is , harry there's going to be new gifts, natural knowledge , who knows" hermione can't barely breathe , this was truly amazing

"I don't know much about this , But don't you have to bond with something very equally strong or stronger to even get a bronze infinity band not to mention how rare bonds are and how unique this sounds" seamus says 

"Well done seamus yes your right" hermione smiles

"Your ahem bonded ...with you know who aren't you"

Harry beamed and nodded

"I want to try something hermione"

She nods he closes his eyes and feels it radiating off him , he hears gasps galore

"HARRY THE BAND IT , TURNED WHITE AND SHIMMERY THAT'S NOT EVEN A COLOUR" she shrieks 

"I concentrated on letting it flow, at this point it's restricted because of the whole magic blocked by a child protection spell thing we have to keep us safe but Look at this" harry smiles and hands the papers to hermione more shrieks come from her mouth 

"Is this what I think it is"

Harry nods eagerly

"Harry, I can't take this all in , this is all way too much, what the heck happened between last the time I saw you and dr- your mate"

" don't worry hermione you can say it silence spell remember and this will get out soon , but until then you lot are sworn to secrecy"

They nod 

"Last time I saw you and draco" hermione smiled 

More gasps came from seamus and blaise

"But that means .....shit"

Draco laughs 

"Yup your in the cabin with the most powerful wizard duo in history"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" seamus joked

Harry laughs

"Err harry you do realise I ran more basic diagnostics on you whilst you did what you did it picked up on so much it almost broke my wand and like I said BASIC"

Harry beamed 

"Phoniex fire , natrual expandable protection field , anti venom you name it you have it"

"Well I have everything now and although I'm still humble clumsy harry with the glasses who said I can't be harry married to draco Malfoy most powerful wizard saviour too"

Draco snorted "bloody griffindor"

Blaise and seamus laughed too

"This is so amazing harry we're truly blessed to have you and draco both have added things since the bond is the same but you both have different individual un identifiable added gifts I'm suspecting the first of there kind as well"

"When does this stop" Ron moans in shock

"Oh by the way , I don't want preferential treatment even if it seems like we're kings , we just want to be harry and draco if anything We can do more than most not less and anyway I've only just got draco to start doing stuff himself"

"Oh, I never asked how did the holidays go" hermione smiled

"Yeah last I saw, you two had your tongues down each other's throats playing hide and seek from Narsissa in the park and you had no bond" Ron smiles 

"Oh wow that seems so long ago now, so much has changed "draco sighs 

"Clearly" blaise smirks 

"We argued with lucias ran away to this forest lived in a cottage for two weeks spent a week at mine and now we're here that's the main out lay , I'm not sure you want all the dirty details , even though if I know anything about my soon to be husband it's   
He has a big mouth and likes to brag and certainly doesn't do tact which is funny considering he's meant to have social etiquette"

"We have two really embarrassing story's" draco teased

"And here he goes" harry says with a playful smirk

The others burst out laughing 

"Oh my gosh you two are just- I love it" seamus exclaimed 

"Thanks , you know your our best friends and it means a lot even if you are more normal and you've sucked up so much Info I'm surprised Ron isn't dead"harry smiled

Ron just stared

"Ok silencio off" 

The food wagon comes past and in

"Na what can I get you lot today then" the lady askes 

" A pack of sherbet lemons a pumpkin juice and do you have a muggle mood called a   
Tuna mayo salad sandwhich"harry asked they'd briefly popped into muggle london in the week at Potters and both boys got obsessed with this sandwhich 

"Oh yes white or brown bread"

"Two brown please" harry smiled 

"Anything else"

The others order and the lady leaves and harry hands one sandwhich to draco

"Oh my gosh harry , I'm gonna miss this so bad" draco giggled 

"Mm , I think I've converted him to liking muggle things mione" harry smiled 

She laughed 

"And whats this coffee you speak off draco" blaise asks 

"Smell this"

Blaise smells 

"Wow ! those muggles have good taste" 

Draco laughs and shakes his head

"Don't let my father hear that he's already gone ballistic at me and harry , Harry's parents too"

"Oh yeah, cause being exiled or aloud to run away together however you see it to a cottage in a forest is normal for couples of our age" harry sarcastically jested

"Harry, since when have we done normal , you do realise blaise this was an arranged marriage for in a few years time to stop the potter Malfoy war"

"Yes it did think it odd the pairing. but then again I've always known you two are both odd on your own"he laughed everyone else too they were the noisiest and happiest cabin on the train 

"Wasn't that a legal contact to become adults offically and a marriage form I saw hermione with earlier"seamus points out hermione smiles

"I really like him he's like my twin" hermione smiled 

Seamus laughs "yeah"

"Um yes, it was we kinda tricked everyone into signing them , except Narsissa" harry said 

 

"But your a griffindor , that's a very sltheryin thing to do harry and no remorse , I like it" blaise smiled 

"Yeah well the sorting hat wanted him in our house didn't it blaise but he turned it down thought all sltherins were evil a concept courtesy of my darling soon to be Inlaws"

"Now now draco I hope that wasn't a underminement tut tut" blaise teased

"Oh no it was last time I met them I told them to there face what I thought , but held back in the end because harry means a lot and they had argued over our relationship"

"Yeah what is that row you speak off , I know Harry's parents there peaceful people"  
Hermione asked with concern

"Harry if they promise not to breathe a word can I explain"

Harry nods 

"Ok well let's just say we've grown up too fast for there liking , they tried to retract our arranged marriage and threatened to kick harry out"

"Yeah and lucias was the same I never thought I'd find sanctuary from dracos mum , the one person who accidentally caused this"harry snorted

"How did Narsissa cause this" seamus asks

"Um well....." Harry said going red 

"She walked in on us almost having sex"

Oh great blunt as usual harry thought with no hint of anger 

It shocked them , Ron especially who was a little scary now with this silence

"Hermione , before you start we've had the talk with mum and dad this is what caused the row , ok so just save it"

She glared "harry it was bad enough with the kissing your not seriously telling me you've .......already"

"Erm hermione relax" seamus said she breathed and nodded a thanks 

"I'm sorry if it's a shock granger just answering the question"  
Draco said honestly she nodded

"Ron, please say something your scaring me" harry asked 

"Ahem yeah sorry....sorry harry just too much info to take in bloody hell malfoys very direct isn't he"

Harry laughed "yes"

"Oh um , we need to talk to mcgonnagal , pomfrey , dumbledore and Severus" harry said 

Draco nodded "yeah they need to know about the bond , we found out the hard way , we need to be a 16th of a mile away maximum from each other or else we get all sorts of horrid affects and that's pushing it at the minute , which means being joint at the hip which was hard considering mother was so mad draco had the spare room" harry sighed

"I bet that hurt like buggary , hey harry" Ron smiled 

"Oh yeah , we get really sick , blackouts , no sight , we can't stand , our ears and other inhabitions are gone you feel nausous among the most terrible chest pains, fever and every other thing under the sun and that takes affect within about a minute after separation past those restrictions no matter how small"harry said 

"Blimey" Ron said wide eyed

"Yes quite" draco agreed


	6. The most powerful wizard duo in history are discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse speed errors etc this was written a few months back when my punctuation etc was worse than it is now

Pre teen drarry: the most powerful wizard duo in history are discovered

EXPLICIT WARNING

Authors notes: seamus is a sltherin in this ok ? And is friends with blaise

The rest of the train goes smoothly seamus draco harry blaise Ron and hermione exit the train 

"That means I'm bunking with you sltherins probably so what up my new dormies" harry joked in a fake gangster pose making them all laugh

"We don't get dormes it's Separate rooms harry" blaise said harry nodded

"Cool well I doubt I'll find it hard to fit in" harry laughed

They walk as a group to the great hall and eat able to sit with each other in the little clique neville and Luna even joined 

"Ah young harry I see it you know I do"

He smiled "I know a new type of infinity bond" he explains 

"But it's so much more I see great things for you both as did hermione she knows more than she lets on"

Hermione smiles

"As she often does Luna" harry smiled 

"So when's the big day" blaise asked 

"Shhh no one knows yet and well we were thinking saturday it's reported sunny I know just the place" draco smiled 

"Saturday that's wow but I thought you said a few years is that what the consent forms for"

"One of them yes" harry nodded 

"It's also caused a divide in the Malfoy household they don't know apart from mum  
She's always been good to harry"

"Can I plan the honeymoon" hermione screeched 

"Sure but it'll have to have permission from dumbledore for 2 weeks off I'm thinking abroad"harry says

"Oh how romantic" she cooed hermione wasn't usually so soppy but this was her best friends wedding

"Married at 12 are you sure it's a massive commitment" blaise asks 

"We love each other and I have a suspicion by Lunas reaction we already have a life long bond this is just to make it that little bit more official" draco smiled

"Ah dragon how very perceptive right of course but then again if expect that from you that is one of your gifts you notice the tiniest details now" luna smiled 

"Excuse me" harry said getting up and going to dumbledore 

"Ah harry my son how are you"

"Fine sir um I need a word concerning the infinity bond"

He frowns "very well"

Harry shows his wrist it's stayed white shimmer since earlier as the bond gets stronger still

He gasps "oh my yes an urgent matter are you bonded with someone here if so whom"

"Draco Malfoy" harry whisper another gasp is let slip he nods 

"After dinner I'll be ready" harry nodded and returned to the table

"It stayed white draco" harry smiled 

"Is ...is it getting stronger for you I mean" draco asked 

"At a very fast rate draco yes" draco nodded 

"Mine too Luna do you know what this means hermione briefly told us"

"Yes the most powerful wizard bonding in history your truly a one off higher than any authorities" Luna smiles 

"Even the ministry" draco askes in disbelief

"Much much higher your practically gods in human form to put it in simple terms or you will be soon" she smiled mischeviously 

"For the good ?" Draco asks Luna can see what he means she can sense voldermort

"I won't lie your fears are confirmed Malfoy however it is barley a problem when concentrated you alone barley thinking about it is enough to fix your desire eliminating the threat forever however beware for he is coming soon and I see family involved in the affair"

"Lucias" draco said coldly Luna nodded 

"What does she mean draco who's coming" harry asks 

"I'm so sorry harry it's voldermort he's back"

He gasps and starts crying silent tears "how"

"I don't know I received a letter last week from mother"

Harry nodded draco goes to hug him but harry pulls away 

"Not here"

"END OF MEAL" dumbledore shouts he looks at draco and they walk to the headmasters office to find dumbledore mcgonnagal Severus and pomfrey

They nod there heads as they entered dumbledore could feel it such power

"This is going to be a long chat sir we have a lot to inform you of"

They nod Severus wanders why he's here and why draco is with potter

He holds out his arm "a white shimmering Infinity bond mark" harry says draco lifting his arm to show his too

Gasps are a plenty "this sounds like ministry concern" Severus says 

"See that's where your wrong uncle do your own conclusions but we've spoken to seers and ran the most basic diagnostics you'll be shocked because according to them it's clear as day we go much higher than any authority and this is a thing for history books according to them were the highest bound and most powerful wizard duo to walk the earth in all history they found all sorts of gifts and immunities but that's the basic level we don't know the rest we need to inform you of a few other things too but yes I agree we need a minister because I have paper work for them"  
Draco answers Severus

Gasps again they run the most complex diagnostics and it shocks them thousands of things it's picked up on per person 

"It seems it's true with much much more I've never seen a white mark like that you boys are truly remarkable" sevrus replied 

"Does lucias know" he asks 

"Partly he knows we're together he arranged it but we fell out three weeks ago and according to mother voldermort is back and ready to destroy Luna told us lucias is among the death eaters along with aunt bellatrix and some unfamiliar names   
He can't know she assured us he'd try and turn us both and (he sighs) I fight for light and peace since being with harry and getting this bond I know this power should be used for good not bad why destroy why rule over something you wrecked  
He may be In charge but then what everyone would be dead and anyway it's empty promises I know according to Luna that I'm to eventually grow so strong I can kill him with one single thought and he'll be gone forever Harry's gifts include phoenix fire anti venom and he has an expandable protection field this is just a tiny piece of the many things we can offer I know how strong we can be with training and naturally without it's enough to so so much good and that's all I want"

Severus smiled he may not be completely on the light side but he's never gone dark he's a I keep out of it most the time type and he'd back his god son

"Thank you but by the sounds of things you'll not even have a war am I right" Severus asked 

"No I thoroughly doubt there will be do you know how strong we are run the specified scans and then I'll do it when were together tell the diffrence"

Severus tested the first was a shock so much power 

"Ok now this is what happens when me and harry work together"

They hold there hands together and focus on there magic but not letting any harm done but letting it show up on the scanner

 

"IMPOSSIBLE" mcgonnagal shrieked 

"No just a one off" dumbledore beamed

"We have these papers as well" he hands them to dumbledore 

 

"Oh" is all he says at first "this is ....unexpected how did you get these"

Harry smirked "my sltherin side came out at the time"

Severus snorted in amusement he read what it was of course

"I don't see lucias agreeing" Severus said

"He didn't uncle we tricked him so easy really my mother is the only one who really consented we got fed up of being held back this was planned to happen eventually  
But although we have the bond and every thing we want it properly more sentimental value and impatience then anything else"

They nod "and the slip for adultship"

"We're ready to be taken seriously responsibilities and all"

"Very well we'll ship them to the ministry what about the bond do you know how this works and how do you Handel all this new information coming out"

"We know that we get seriously Sick within a minute if we're any further than a 16th of a mile apart"

Severus nods 

"And we want to release the information tonight announce the engagement and the bond the wedding date will be a secret until the day then the prophet can take photos"

Everyone nods "we ..would like to get married on Saturday this saturday actually if that's possible by the river have a private school and family do after in the great hall  
I know what I have access too because by then thanks to a trust fund We'll be able to get some money from our grignotts vaults no need for the black Malfoy or potter fourtunes to get involved obvIously sirus is out now we visited he likes us and is surprisingly sane after azkaban and he is family we'll sort invites maybe between us all we could plan"draco says

More shocked gasp mainly from mcgonnagal 

"But your twelve !" She exclaimed 

"Minerva" dumbledore says holding her back 

"nearly thirteen miss and we know what we want as for the adult ship we don't like being treated like a kid and with our restricted power lock it causes great discomfort it's holding it in and I know that's bad imagine a bomb it's like that the pressure really is rather distressing on us both" harry replies 

"Very well but what do you wish us to do about the bond we can't break you we need to have regular chat ups and monitors"

"Of course obviously with such little space we can move could you inform the teacher of all the news we talked of today and match our classes harry just assumed as I did when we talked about the practicalities he'd share my room in sltherin" 

Severus smirked he liked how they were bossing the adults about

"Very well you know whats best we'll send the papers and information received today to the ministry and expect regular check ups as for the wedding we'd be delighted and will get right on it and we'll keep an eye out for voldermort but I'm sure you can handle it " mcgonnagal answered

"Thanks you you've been more than gracious see you for the interview with the prophet tonight" draco replied they bow and leave , leaving the adults to discuss the rush of info

"Oh my gosh" draco laughed 

They walked over to the griffindor common room

"Hello" harry smiled there friend came over and hugged them 

"How did it go"Ron asked

"Very well the great hall at ten tonight is gonna be filled we're announcing some news" harry smiled excitedly 

"What" Ron asks 

"Oh you already know it's just what we talked about earlier" draco answered 

Ron nodded 

"I've just come to pick up my stuff but I'll see you guys at the interview yes ?"

They nod and harry goes to get his things everyone starts to whisper but not because of the presence of Malfoy oh no the fact Harry's .....moving out ?

He goes with draco and follows draco when he enters the sltherin house he gets loads of cheers mainly because the house like him now he's got a rumoured alliance with seamus and blaise and now possibly draco it started when he first got on the Hogwarts train there earlier sltherins and griffindors saying hello alike putting there differences aside because of his friends form both houses but what it really comes down to is him and draco not that everyone else knows this he knew blaise and seamus must have started it there cheers louder than everyone's making harry giggles as he entered

They came straight over and engulfed harry in a hug

"So how did it go"

"Good like Putty in our hands hence I'm here now this is terrible I've been round you three too long next I'm gonna get arrogant and care about tradition as If I'm not bad enough" harry laughed they didn't take offence and found it rather funny that harry had two sides to him like it even though it seems a bit bipolar 

"How long do you think it'll be before whispers about why I'm here exactly gets round I'm lucky in someways you lot aren't ravenclaws then I really would be in trouble they spread gossip like a dragon to fire whiskey" harry said in hushed tones mainly directed at draco

"Good lord no I only need one granger not a house full" draco smiled

Blaise seamus and harry laughed they all went into dracos room and pressed against the door to see if it had started yet 

"Why do you think he's here"

"I dunno he's friends with them ain't he"

"They weren't last term what changed"

Yup it had started 

"It's started already" harry laughed

"Knew It would I called it ages ago" draco smiled 

"This gonna be Interesting I've pretty much completely swapped houses unofficially I mean"

Seamus snorted "mm you two in the same house I've not seen you two all coupley this is gonna be funny seeing draco like a love sick puppy"

"I'm no love sick puppy seamus" draco smiled 

"Whats that grin then draco the minute draco Malfoy says something bad with a smile on His face that isn't a malicious one is the day all hell brakes loose oh yeah he has (blaise laughed) and it has wanders never cease" he teased 

"Blaise .....for goodness sake your gonna be that one friend aren't you , you know the one that constantly teases there married friend because there committed and your not oh dear I'm gonna have you three plus Weasly and granger for the rest of my life that's not forgetting Luna and maybe sometimes long bottom"

"Making time for a huffle puff griffindors half bloods blood traitors and muggle borns now I really do know you've been alienated where's draco gone (seamus laughs) really potter is that all you have to do , to get the great draco Malfoy to do anything you want and bow down shag him a couple times wow he's easier than I thought"  
Seamus teases

Harry gasped in fake horror but it was more mocking than anything else

"Do you want me to tell you a secret" harry whispers mischevious intent obvious and draco wished the floor would swallow him whole 

"Dracos softer than you think" 

Oh no he's done it fucking potter had done it he swears it's payback for earlier 

'Potter your so dead' draco says telepathically 

"Nah you love me really" harry replied also in telepathy thought there bond 

'Oh yeah I do but that doesn't mean you ain't whipped so hard potter'

Harry turned to look at him then with a did you really just do that face

'Alright mr kinky' harry winked

The whole conversation they just had was via there bond so all seamus and blaise saw was dracos "I'm innocent" face and Harry's oh really stare and a wink

"Let me guess your talking telepathically" blaise says 

"How did you guess" harry says sarcastically 

Blaise laughs back "not a lot with bonds can do that only the really strong ones but I could tell by your facial expressions there was something we missed"

"Draco would you care to explain how our conversation went when you proceeded to grill me over pay back for earlier"harry said smirk playing on his lips

"Nope" draco grinned largely 

Harry laughed "thought not"

"You two aren't as annoying as I thought together and if anything super cheeky is only telepathy then I'm all good" blaise smiled

Harry and draco nod 

"So you having what muggles call a stag night we could go to the three broomsticks get a shit ton of fire whiskey and get smashed" seamus smiled 

"Trust an Irishman to want to do that" draco snorted

Seamus laughed he wasn't offended it was true afterall

"I ....wasn't planning on being separated your forgetting the bond unless we go out as a group " harry said 

"Oh sorry harry I forgot the bond yeah we could I just thought muggle tradition"

Harry laughed "seriously what is up with you lot and snakes mischevious traits and bloody tradition"

"Hey you can't talk your half sltherin yourself mr potter" draco smirked

"mr potter now is it how lovely LORD Malfoy this is all very formal isn't it considering"

Draco snorted "you mean considering we sleep together regularly yes maybe but we're in formal ground"

Now harry snorted "no we're in your bedroom at Hogwarts with your two best friends that is far from formal , formal draco is the pain we'll have to endure in the great hall in a few hours"

"Yeah he has a point Malfoy" blaise agrees 

"I've done fake and formal my whole life I'm a Malfoy I'm trained for this"

"No draco your a MALFUNCTION ey ey" blaise says nudging draco and leaving harry and seamus to burst into a uncontrollable laughter when harry feels something

"Draco can you feel that"

"Yeah it's like..."

"Someone's listening in" they say at the same time they go to the door and open it to find there whole year practically outside lucky they hadn't been there long 

"What are you doing"draco asks

"Coming through" hermione shouts dragging Ron through the cold they enter malfoys room and shut the door

"They found out there's an announcement from you lot today dumbledore has for the prophet coming and is setting up a conference in the great hall as we speak  
There trying to find out what it is but it's a good job it had silencio on it"

"What no it didn't" blaise said and harry smirked knowingly 

"I'm guilty your honour"harry said in fake surrender

"I knew you were" hermione smiled

"What how" seamus asked 

"I can do wandless and speechless easy that was before my gifts I got through the bond"

"Bloody hell" Ron shouts In awe od the situation 

"Yeah well Harry's really talented" draco blushes

Blaise rolls his eyes "Malfoy for merlins sake get a grip ok jee hermione Ibe never seen him so girly"

Harry smirked knowing all the curse words in dracos head right now and burst out laughing hermione and Ron looked confused

"Oh yeah should have mentioned telepathic link and well done blaise he just ran every curse word available at you inside his head job well down I think" harry said high fiving blaise and giggling

Draco glares at harry 

Ron gulps "good luck harry"

He turns to see angry draco he says to draco telepathically 

'Calm down ok just think of something funny like the out landish reaction your father would have knowing what we did when his alarm goes off and he's angry'

Draco smirks and bursts Out laughing 

'There we are the draco I know and love'harry said privately again

Draco tried composing himself and ended up giggling again

Everyone's happy harry calmed draco 

"Whats so funny" Ron asked 

"My soon to be father in law" harry smirked

"Oh you've met lucias then" blaise had a knowing smirk

"Met him (harry laughs) I had to spend like a week with him then we ran away like I said earlier I say ran it was more of an exile by Narsissa she didn't like all the tension between draco and lucias of course it didn't help he loved winding him up on purpose"

"I know draco it would have been something good" blaise beamed with curiosity spend mischieve

"Do you have a parental alarm in your house blaise" harry said holding back laughter obviously 

Blaise smiled harder "no but I know of them"

"Well let's just say lucias's never stopped bloody beeping"harry said bursting with laughter and letting it out 

Blaise too was in fits of laughter draco seamus Ron and hermione too

"Oh wow I wanted to see that I knew how annoying draco can be" blaise says trying to calm after so much laughter

"Annoying he drove him crazy Narcissa relished it of course laughing most the time she's really good actually but then again she related to Sirius my god father and he's good too so"

"True" hermione agreed

"I mean how would you deal with a boyfriend who was adamant to be as annoying as draco I'm surprised lucias isn't in the st mungos mental Heath ward" harry smiled

Draco snorted "thank you for the high appraisal potter"

Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes 

"Are you always gonna call me potter even when we're married"

Draco mock thought about it earning a whack from hermione

And a laugh from everyone else

"Maybe ok" draco laughed

'Not happening MALFOY' harry said telepathically 

'Oh game on mr harry potter - Malfoy"he replied also telepathically 

"What do you think there saying" hermione whispered to blaise Ron and seamus 

"Harry's just gone red I bet it's something dirty" blaise said with a snort

"Yeah but harry looks shy"seamus said 

"I dunno I know harry but even I can't tell"Ron says to the group 

'Potter Malfoy ? Nice ring to it I taken it you'll have the same' harry said to draco   
Vid the bond

'Of course' draco beamed and everyone wandered wha had caused it obviously something via there private chat 

'Shall we tell them' harry said to draco privately again with a look that everyone clocked as uncertainty 

'Its up to you potter Malfoy' 

Harry goes red again and turns to there friends

"Um thanks to that conversation we've just figured out what I'm gonna be called after the marriage"


	7. Mr harry james potter-Malfoy

Pre teen drarry: mr harry james potter-Malfoy 

Hope your enjoying :) EXPLICIT CONTENT

"Mr harry james potter-Malfoy" harry beamed 

Hermione hugged him "oh that's great harry truly"

Draco smiled with pride to know there gonna be in for an interesting life together

"We want to start making the invites we brought the supplies with us"

They got the black ink and Gold ink red wax expensive envelopes and invite cards they have there quils at hand

Hermione wrote the invites in gold and harry and draco signed them in black  
Putting it in the envelope Sealing it with the Malfoy wax stamp and writing the names in a customary ink they made with Harry's phonix fire and dracos unicorn  
Essence both part of there gifts to create a beautiful orange holographic ink obviously with magical properties visible as you look at it the letter inside each invite read

Dear ____________(insert name)

You have been invited  
to the wedding ceremony of   
mr Harold james potter & Mr Draconias lucian Malfoy   
at mermaids river , Hogwarts school of wizardary , Scotland   
On Saturday September 22nd   
The reception is in the great hall   
Please RSVP us   
D.L.M. & H.j.P

With the potter wax stamp on the inside letter and Malfoy stamp on the envelope 

"There gorgeous guys" harry beamed at his friend enough helped seamus and blaise had put them in the envelope and stamped them so they got all 1000 invites done in an hour

"Ok well thanks now that's done time to go talk to some caterers I think" harry smiled these invites were like VIPs it was what some would call a "social event"  
He knew he had to do this just to get everything else he wanted to be fair he didn't care if his wedding was splashed everywhere it was a day to remember the most powerful and strongly bound wizard duo in history .....getting married it was an honour even for himself to show up at his own wedding 

"Yep" they open the door and the whole year are still outside they hide any evidence hermione keeps the invites safe and school photographers are already taking photos news travels fast he guessed

Seamus draco hermione Ron harry and blaise all leave the common the year group following 

'How do we get round this draco we can't be seen to do anything coupley yet'   
Thank god for the telepathy in there bond harry thought

'Yeah thank god and I don't know harry we'll sort it' harry nods lightly 

Draco stops and turns

"Can you please stop following us we have urgent business and if your waiting for information go to the great hall at ten o clock tonight where we are holding a group conference"

They all look stunned obviously not all knew about the conference  
They are suddenly chucked a whole list of questions by there most there peers and at least there whole year and attracting more students 

"Why what's happening then"

"The prophet will be interested"

"What type of conference it's rumoured to be a announcement"

"Why the group"

Jeez they were as bad as the press well some are budding they have there cameras out already and notes being written for the school papers 

"It is an announcement that concerns harry potter and my guidance team ,support and friends blaise zabini , Ron Weasly , hermione granger and seamus finnagan no further comment thank you" they walk off as the cameras are still flashing draco loved this secretly hermione took the hint and did the whole 'guidance team support' bit

"There will be no further comments at this time from any party thank you and see you all later" she walked off following draco and the gang 

They head to dumbledores office still being followed 

"Hermione keep an eye will ya as we walk" harry whispered she nods

Dumbledore opens the door to see the school shouting and the group rushing I he shuts the door fast as cameras flash the rooms already protected for privacy so that's not the problem 

"So it's started" dumbledore says harry nods

"They only know there's a conference the didn't expect me being chummy eight sltherins I didn't talk to last year so it brought the whole school on our doorstep I just thought we could escape use your resources if you don't mind and personally deliver your invite" harry hands him his invite 

He sees the personal ink

"Merlin harry"

"What is it customary I know but it's so unique and beautiful"

"There a element of one of our many gifts each so I put Phoenix fire powder from me and draco put some of his pure unicorn essence in"

Dumbledore gasped "it's beautiful" he's tearing up 

"Oh wow thank you harry" he looks up and smiles am opens it to the beautiful invite

"Thanks" he nods 

"No problem sir" draco laughs

"So want did you need again" dumbledore laughed 

"Um a combination of a time out and a free private place to place some more wedding things

Dumbledore nodded 

"Harry do you know why I'm so flattered to come"

Harry frowns and shakes his head 

"Because I've seen you change and I'm proud amongst the fact I believe you two   
Will be the people to create the first ever royal family in the wizard kingdom"

Everyone gasps 

"I'm no royal sir I'm just a school boy"

Dumbledore laughed "ever so humble even better but don't you see you are your powerful you have the power bravery strength knowledge and leadership to rule   
They'll beg you both and you genuinely care unlike the current authority figures and with draco by your side you will be unstoppable and will inspire many people harry  
You'll make fine kings but I'm lucky enough to know you won't take it for granted if anything you'll think yourself unworthy"

"But we aren't even teens"

"Yes and yet your the envy of the whole kingdom" dumbledore smiled harry too 

"Thank you sir" he nodded 

Dumbledore nods back "now go rummage through the room for the wedding of the millennium" he chuckled 

Harry and draco laugh to and do as he says they sit in the corner and look at a list of caterers 

'Do you think it's true draco,that we're that special' harry asked via the bond again

'Your certainly are yes and I'm lucky enough to share that I do believe if dumbledore is correct you will be a fine king harry my very own king' draco laughed

'I love you draco' harry says still mentally 

Draco smiled 'I love you too'

They peck there lips but don't want to go tmi as there friends (or fiends as they tease) are present

"They look really happy" Ron says with a fond smile 

"Yeah and can you believe they might be royalty they'd be great I agree with dumbledore it's a possibility and harry is nothing but humble and caring and as for draco he's the perfect balance he's strong and can help him make descions I mean put this way even if I didn't know them as best friends I'd still be the biggest royal fan available along with you three there strong and inspirational they could keep us safe and do what needs to be done easy" hermione says 

The other three nod In agreement 

"We can try this one drac i mean look at there work" harry says pointing to the cake on the computer screen

"Yeah it's possible it's is very nice I must say"

"GUYS CAN WE HAVE YOUR HELP"

"Oop look royal advisors already" blaise jokes they come over and look

"Which is the best out of these 4 draco is being so kind that he's left me to choose but I'm not sure I thought this one" he said pointing they beamed 

"I agree" hermione said 

"Ron blaise seamus" harry asked 

They think honestly and agree it looks the best 

"That one it is" harry smiles to draco

They hear a bang on the door dumbledore opens it to Severus and the ministor"

"Harry draco it's the minister" they stand automatically and walk over 

"Minister" harry nods they nod back

"I hear you have a very interesting thing to show us dumbledore said it was a complete game changer I saw your marriage and adult ship applicants I've approved them here he hands them two certificates of adultship and a marriage license for underagers 

"I must say your not the youngest the youngest I had was 8 it's illegal under that even with consent may I ask why so many adult choices so young your 12"

Harry nods 

"Run the most complex diagnostics and mental diagnostics you'll see why we did it because we feel restricted one of the reasons your here is we have a infinity bond unlike any ever recorded and we have seers who say we have the strongest bond and are the most powerful wizard duo to walk earth in all of history described as gods in human from I have a seer who confirms this and peers who ran diagnostics who believe we may be the first ever royals"

The ministor looked them up and down with disgust practically no on can top the ministry .....ever.

"Well I'll humour you boy but I don't believe a word"

Harry nods "try seperate and then together " dumbledore advisers and the ministor nods

"First if like to show the mark" harry said he held his wrist out the white line with shimmer was clear as day and the passel tongue message still there 

They ministor gulped and was shocked this was different 

He runs the diagnostics instantly he's over run and the never ending list of things it picks up on and the magical core oh wow

He does the same to draco now even more dumbfounded they hold hands and close there eyes concentrating 

"MERLIN" the ministor shouts it's too much

"That's with there child restriction band ministor" dumbledore dire inputs with a smirk

The ministor gulps 

"Yes I see your point I've never seen such a wander"

"And it's still getting stronger at a expectionally fast rate with no sign of stopping or slowing" harry says the ministor nods 

"Indeed you - (he gulps) you are very special and the seer and peers who say what they say is true I've ran your mental ages and capabilities it's truly amazing you are a set of a one off gift from the gods that won't ever come again and I fear you are way way higher than the ministry"

Draco smirks slightly 

"So want does that mean for us sir"

"A debate I've recorded everything I found the ministry will decide what to do although we won't get much say as it seems this was destined and pre set so well start building the palace soon I think do be prepared for tutors and everything that goes with the responsibilitys of this however I for think the I chat is needed you seem way over qualified for such a job and with a new husband I have every faith you will sail easy and bring us into a golden age"

Harry nods "um sir before you go thank you for granting our marriage and adult ship   
We actually already planned to invite you here" harry gave him the invite and he perked up from scared and excited to over joyus 

"Thank you"

"No problem see you soon oh and ministor protect the ministry voldermort is back but we're handling it" harry smiled and the ministor left happier than ever  
Even though he knew he's probably lost most authority to a pair of teenagers how embarrassing but they seem very capable and did believe we every word he said   
Add wanted to protect the ministry from voldermort but who better to run a country then those two ? Exactly there isn't he fought the dark lord as a damn toddler forgetting the thousands of added bonus's since

The door closed and harry turned to draco and gave him a hug of pure shock 

"What the heck just happened" harry said 

"You get your happy ever after harry" draco smiled and they giggled before kissing 

There peers looked at the pair in awe they loved them the subjects of young kings and friends they knew draco and harry would be remembered for a very long time and become a legend even Dumbledore was absolutely proud to the bone

Harry pulled away "time for the decoration I think" harry giggled 

Draco too rolling his eyes 

When the ministor got back he was in charge and was ready to entrust the kingdoms descions with the boys he had the biggest say and what he says goes until they take over then it's them then him which isn't as bad as it initially sounds

"I'm calling a emergency council meeting I have an announcement"

They ran into the office

"All rise"

They stand 

"All sit council in session" they do as said 

"I'm here to announce we will no longer be top authority there was a report of an interesting bond case so I went To investigate the wizard pairing are so strong that the infinity mark is white and shimmering it's getting stronger still and I've ran diagnostics there the strongest bound and most powerful duo ever in history to walk the earth I checked out the other claims and it turns out the claims of practically being gods in human form power wise is true they made claims of different powers etc I checked it out there are thousands of added ones on top of there claims and getting added too it's not slowing at all I've evaluated every aspect and decided to make them the first royals in history I have grave faith they protect us and take us into the golden age of wizardary for voldermort is back"

The gasp 

"But have no fear for one half of the pair has done this before with normal wizard skills before he was blessed by the gods yes harry potter is one half of the golden pair"

More gasps escape before there is cheering 

"We are to build a palace as soon as the kings are fit there royal wedding is this saturday and will be televised for this is a page in the history books and a day to remember the day we soar the day good wins over evil THE DAY WE GET WHAT WE WANT WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AND IS NESSERSARY" he shouts at the end roaring of the ministry is high this truly is a precious moment 

Back at Hogwarts 

Harry and draco put the telly on the news to relax for a bit with the friends on dumbledores sofa they need to go to there press's conference soon 

"On the breaking news tonight: a fire in lower ashwelteon is putting fire serivces out , there had been a crash on the a13454 floo tunnel , forcast a rare odd sunny weather and magical heat wave this weekend , and the final bits of news are voldermort is back but the ministry have said in there defence they have a higher authority working on it as we speak yes that's right the ministry of magic is no longer in charge as ministor greenert has transferred power to a newly created first of it's kind the beginning of a royal family The details are not yet known but will soon be as they said they will be in official power within a month and are already working with the ministry in the mean time to defeat voldermort once again they said it's reverloutioary and is the start if the golden age to come more news as it comes you can find us on social media have your say a very jolly good night from emily blue bottle"

 

They were gobsmacked 

"That's our answer then" hermione said 

Harry and draco then start a telepathic conversation 

'Did we just become in charge of the whole country draco' 

'Yes harry yes we have' draco smiled and hugged harry tighter 

"Just a bit shocked" draco laughs

"Blimey if I were you I would be too" Ron says 

"I'll go get some fire whisky to celebrate" dumbledore says 

 

They knock only one small one back they need to stay sober 

Harry breathes 

"Ready for the conference guys I'll need all the support we can get but we can to announce the royal news yet ok I'll leave that to the ministry"

They nod and stand they'd all changed into appropriate outfits and Dumbledore opened the door a rush of photographers already there they walk in silence over to the great hall


	8. One of many announcements to come

Pre teen drarry : one of many announcements to come

They walked into the great hall it was like slow motion of course lucias and narcissa  
Had yet to here it they sat down with there friends ready for the oncoming storm

Harry breathed

"Welcome to our conference we welcome you here today to personally tell you about a joyous event we are here to celebrate my engagement to draco from house of Malfoy this was originally a arranged marriage but we have since formed a bond  
And have brought the wedding forward now one at a time any questions"

Just then questions flooded and cameras snapped harry and draco smiled and posed slightly 

"One question at a time" hermione yelled down the microphone

Rita skeeter no 1 notorious word twister and total liar 

"Why did you start dating for"she asked draco replied

"Originally it was meant to bind the house of Malfoy and the house of potter to stop future wars between our long standing rivalry between our family's then we fell in love and it got to a point where they realised something we knew all along (draco laughs) we're too stubborn on our own let alone together to give up on something we care about and they'd planned this to a t so when we didn't do as expected  
It caused a brief arguement because now we weren't fighting against each other we were fighting For each other because they decided maybe if this wasn't gonna go there way they could kick off intimidate us and we'd just stop fall out of love whatever but no we rebelled we won't stand for being pushed into something we don't want I'd Wanted this more than anything when suggested after we met the first time so to Split up soul mates is wrong and they expected nothing ? We'd just do as we were told but no we do what I instincts tell us and now we're getting married even sooner so I couldn't be happier next question"

"Do you back the soulmate theory draco had" one  
Reporter asks

"Yes absolutely I'm totally besotted and can't imagine my life without him now" harry smiled

"Aren't you a bit young for marriage because draco mentioned this meaning to be in the future what changed"

"Sure I can see what you mean but with all due respect I know my own mind as does draco we were assessed and everything by the ministry before our application for legal underage marriage and official adult ship were granted this was meant to be in a few years yes but when your in Love why wait ? I didn't need those extra years they would be wasted and we already had a bond forming we thought  
We never get enough credit for being as level headed as any adult I mean really what does it come down to and it's not there life I'm marrying him not them and although I respect them it's our choice to do what we feel is right for us and this is it  
I think if we wanna get married earlier than planned we should afterall you get the same end result I guess you could just say when it comes to draco I'm inpatient !"  
Harry laughs 

" what are your plans for after your marriage after all you are still children" another asks

"Well that's debatable (harry sighs) officially were adults it's been cleared so what would you do ? Probably go on honeymoon and then come back and do my schoolwork"

"Would you say your in this for the long haul or not" someone else asked

"We both take commitment very seriously we already have a life bond and I don't see myself falling out of love with him anytime soon if ever so the simple answer is yes we do and we are just like you would"draco answered

"Are you aware of the hardships of marriage and do you plan on making kids for the Malfoy empire"

"We are very aware what marriage entails indeed it can be hard and it can be painful and it can be happy and there's sacrifice galore but it'd for better or worse whatever the situation your vowing to stand by that person and I will until past my dying day do the that wether I'm 12 or 120 and maybe one day kids is some thing we'd have to talk about but yes I'd love to" draco replied

"One last question" hermione calls

"How do you feel that the event is gonna be a social event rather than a small wedding and wouldn't you prefer something more family orientated"

Harry laughs "look I don't care if I'm sitting in the most disgusting place on earth as long as I can get married to the love if my life you'll get no complaints from me"  
Harry smiled 

"Ok end of conference I hope you all have a nice evening and look forward to reading to your articles" hermione chimed before escorting her friends out back up to sltherins common room'p when they got back the place is buzzing with gossip about them which they ignore and just go through to dracos room draco sends out the rest of the invites and hands Ron blaise hermione and seamus there's (which they'll need to get in)

An owl swoops in it's Letter from the ministry

Dear harry and draco

I will pick you up Wednesday by then pack your bags I'll be there 9 am sharp to announce you as the new royals at 12 so you can prepare for your coronation the day after you get married and let people get used to you your wedding will be televised as it is now a royal wedding enjoy your evening boys the last you'll have like this anyway goodbye 

Ps. The palace is being built and is well underway :)

Yours sincerely Minister david greenert 

 

"Draco we have to pack our bags again we're gonna get whisked away on Wednesday but we'll be able to come back during the day"

He nods "I'll have to get dumbledore to message mum and dad" draco said 

"Mine too"

"Your .......not gonna abandon us after your coronation are you ?" Hermione asked

"No of course not actually ......ok sit down" 

She does

"I've been thinking about what one of the reporters said about having kids and well we can't obviously .....but if you want if you'd be willing we'd like you to be the surrogate of the Malfoy potter heir otherwise known as the future king or queen"

She gasped she had tears running down her face

"I'd love to harry" she hugged them

"Thanks you hermione" he nodded 

"May I ask when" she beamed 

They laughed 

"Oh thanks Harry's she's been broody for MONTHS but I refused to ahem do anything about it but now I still have to put up with a hormonal hermione it was bad enough as it is why do you think I said no other the The fact were still in school  
She'd be a freaking nightmare if i thought it was worth it I would have done it ages ago"

Harry laughed 

"She'd be relaxed Ron you can both stay in a suite at the palace eating whatever you want and relaxing etc when your not in school that is and as for hermione If she has to study I can let her use my tutor easy"

Ron sighed with relief "phew I did not wanna deal with a pregnant girlfriend like hermione" 

She whacks him one "ow hermione"

"That's your own fault your gonna be there at the birth you know"

Ron looked like he was gonna faint 

"And you'd be god parents too hermione I know that sounds weird to your own child but you would see it all the time I promise"

She smiled "I wouldn't have said yes if I thought you and draco would treat it badly or wouldn't let me in"

"Yeah about that ,,,,,,,me and draco wandered if you and Ron wanted to live with us at the palace as our like spokes people and guidance team as well as going out with us to places so you'd work there and be a guest funny ey"

Ron lit up "really harry you'd do that"

Harry scoffed "yeah why wouldn't I you numptys there's way too much room in there for me and draco even with kids jeez there's even room for all the weaslys to have kids and live there with plenty of living space" harry laughed 

Hermione laughed "so when can I get started actually hold that I'll go to the library read up books on pregnancy" 

Draco laughed "she's getting way to into this harry it's kinda adorable"

"Oh so you do like my friends" harry teased

Draco nodded "there ok yeah I don't hate them enough to say no to her having our child or living with us"

Harry blushed "you really want kids don't you ?"harry said with a fond tone 

"Yeah give it the child hood I never had , be a better dad I've always loved children"

Harry beamed "I could see the sincerity in your eyes when granger lit up you two are gonna be all over this" harry laughed 

"Yeah but she's right when"

Harry looked a him like 'are you serious' he didn't realise he'd sent it to draco through the bond too

"Yeah course harry look we're not kids I thought maybe wait a couple years till maybe 16-20 think about it then"

Harry smiled and kissed draco just as granger came back from the library she loved seeing harry so in love especially as they meant they'd love the child extra well no broken homes etc

"Ahem" she smirked 

They turned "hey you might wanna hold off on the books you do realise we weren't thinking straight away"

She frowned "why not your getting married soon" she smiled happily she was wayyyy to excited 

"Hermione your 12 even we aren't ready yet just relax yeah we were thinking somewhere between 16 and 20"

She smiled again "okay I'm just really eager harry" 

Draco laughed "we know"

She hugged them again dragging Ron with her "family hug" she squeezed they laughed again 

"Shit , mum could we floo instead ?"harry said 

"It's risky but yeah sure" draco replied 

"Ok Ron and hermione if you want to go , go we may be a while" they hugged and Ron and hermione went back to there dorm 

They chucked the floo powder in the fireplace they said the name of Harry's house and came through the fire place startling there parents on the sofa watching telly

"Harry whats wrong draco why what" she sighed "sit down and explain"

They sat and infront sat Harry's parents 

"We wanted to give you this personally among a few other things" he handed them the envelope

She opened it up and read

Dear mum and dad

You have been invited  
to the wedding ceremony of  
mr Harold james potter & Mr Draconias lucian Malfoy  
at mermaids river , Hogwarts school of wizardary , Scotland  
On Saturday September 22nd  
The reception is in the great hall  
Please RSVP us  
D.L.M. & H.J.P

She put a hand on her mouth a tear streaming down her face

"Oh my gosh harry" she said behind her hand his dad read it next and was looking between the letter and the boys 

"How did you pull this off you cant it's illegal"

Harry swallowed "not if ....you get a form from the ministry for underage marriage with consent"

James went red with anger "how" he demanded 

"I may have tricked you into signing it I'm so sorry"

James was seething "HOW COULD YOU HARRY"

He gulped "I'm really sorry dad" he said looking down

"Look we aren't here to argue we just thought Among the other reasons we're here  
You wouldn't wanna miss the wedding not matter what we did" draco said

James calmed and nodded 

"Now to the next piece of news I'll put the bad first ok there's really no other way to say this but voldermorts back"draco said to Harry's parents 

They gasped a look of horror "harry your not safe"

"Mum relax (harry sighs) it's ok we're dealing with it"

"HOW HARRY HES VOLDERMORT ! And anyway how did you know"

"Narcissa she sent a letter to us saying lucias had seen him I think lucias want us to turn dark mum" harry said 

She looked saddened and scared "you know what that means"

Harry nodded "ok well I'm sorry you've made that choice harry"

He looked up "WHAT NO WE DIDNT THATS THE POINT ergh"

"Y-you didn't" james asked 

"No of course not what did you expect"

"We just thought.....with lucias"james said 

"Oh great so I'm marrying a Malfoy and to you there just deaths eaters great I'll be sure to tell my delightful mother in law this"

"Sorry harry we made the wrong assumption please continue"his mother said he eyed her and nodded

"Yes you did anyway I was gonna say draco doesn't believe in that and  
And we've found out we have an infinity bound"

They gasp

"Harry that's incredible" james says 

"You've not heard the half of it yet" draco snorted 

"What rank I mean colour you know" lily askes 

"That's the fantastically creepy part mum" harry beamed 

Harry shows them his white infinity sign on his wrist the gasp again

"White shimmer ! But that's not possible" james says

"It is , congratulations mum I'm half of the strongest bound and most powerful wizard duo in history" harry smiled affectionately 

James lit up "really" 

They nod james get up and picks harry up swinging him around 

"Dad put me down" harry screams and drake and lily laugh

He does after a moment 

"The ministry they checked it out and according to them we have so many gifts natural spells etc that we're way above the ministry in authority and the minister that's himself"draco smiled 

"Where's this going harry" lily asked 

"Meet the new kings of Britain" harry beamed they said nothing but smiled

"But ....the the new royal family thats you ?" James asks 

And harry nods "they haven't announced it yet though Wednesday 12 noon on the news be there"

"But that means"lily said 

"Yes your going to a royal wedding" draco smiled 

Lily beamed "when's the coronation"

"Sunday if you come up for the weekend stay for both events it's easier mum" harry explained they nodded 

"And we've already discussed kids we've decided along with a Ron and hermione we want her to birth the future monarch"

Lily and james smiled "good choice son don't make that too soon though yeah"

Harry laughed "chill we were thinking 4 years to 8 years yet dad"harry smiled 

Harry frowned 

"What harry" james asks 

"I forgot to tell you we've got adult ships now as well so no more mothering dad" harry smiled

"And the info just keeps coming when the heck did all this happen you only left this morning"

"Mostly today but the others over the last couple weeks"

James nodded "well I may have been too harsh you obviously are doing well how is the bond"

"We don't know all we know is we can't be further than a 16th of a mile away from each other and it keeps adding perks and getting stronger"

"Astonishing" james beamed

"Does lucias and narcissa know" 

Harry shook his head "your the first others than Ron hermione blaise seamus and a few teachers even then not everything"

She smiled "be careful" he nods and hug before flooing to Malfoy manor

Narcissa was sat at the table she was shocked and got up and walks over 

"Draco harry what are you doing here it isn't safe "they hand her two letters over

"Burn the letter after keep the invite" she frowns she reads the invite and beamed then she reads there's a second invite to ....a coronation she realised the bit of the news on telly meant them

"Oh my gosh" she says 

"Read the letter it explains everything we must go speak soon" and with that harry and draco left for Hogwarts again through the floo and narcissa was shocked


	9. The bond

Pre teen drarry: the bond

EXPLICIT CONTENT (oh incase your wandering how to read drac (Harry's nickname for draco) read it as drake like the English leader against the Spanish Armada sir Francis drake or the rapper and as for dra read that as dre like the no diggity rapper  
Which if I was to make a covert of (not that I can sing) but if I could would ect I would re name the harry potter version parody thing 'no diggory' haha)

harry and draco get home to dracos room and get ready for bed they get Into the comfortable warmth and start to wander 

"What do you think it's like being king draco" harry asked

"No idea although I do hope it means lots of lazing around the bedroom with you"

Harry snorted and shook his head "no I seriously it's something that takes effort draco"

"I know that but you'll be my husband then and well we can share the burden together I promise to protect love and care for you and so this makes it my bussiness"

Harry smiled at draco lovingly before kissing eachother and 'sampling the honey moon' as draco called it he sure did laugh about it afterwards then they went go sleep tangled comfortably in each other until 7 am the next morning 

"Morning" harry said sleepily with messy hair 

Draco chuckled lightly at the sight "your so cute when you wake up you know that"

Harry blushed as he woke up more

Everyone would get there invites today to the wedding as for the coronation invites those would be smaller amount of People and sent out Wednesdsy

Severus woke up and read his invite as he just got it opened and smiled happily  
He read the lies the newspaper span he was there he knew half of it wasn't true and tended to cut bits out 

Sirius black hadn't heard from harry and draco in a couple weeks when a letter got delivered by an owl he ripped the invite open and beamed his god son was getting married soon

Harry got up and showered before going into to the great hall hand in hand with draco everyone staring wether it was because they'd got an invite or read about the conference they sit down with blaise hermione Ron seamus Luna and neville   
Harry put a poached egg on his plate with french toast and avocado drinking some pumpkin juice with it 

"So I've received your little invite draco harry an did be delighted to come thanks for inviting me" Luna smiled 

"Your welcome lune" harry said with a smile

"I still can't get over you two getting MARREID at twelve I mean seriously"  
Neville said draco looked at Luna she could read minds so they too had a telepathic connection of a sort 

"There's more surprises yet" draco smirked

Longbottom frowned 

"Hows the bond harry" hermione asks cheery as ever

"Good but still no where near settled"

She nods "have you thought anymore about your honeymoon"

Draco smirks "yeah"

"And" she asks eagerly 

"Im thinking Brazil or Portugal"

"Ooh Brazil now there's an interesting place" hermione smiled

"I'll take that as a 'I'm already booking it'" draco smirked

She nodded 

"Knew it ! Ok so we better get going classes and all I've got dark arts first"

"Drac you know we can't show off though we'll have to hold back or else it puts us and everyone else in danger"harry says 

Draco nods they walk to class thy have professor snaps 

"Ok so I want you to pair off and try out the Imperious curse"

Draco sighed seriously that was way too easy 

 

"AVADA KAVADA"draco shouted harry stood still everyone gasped that was one strong spell stronger than expected punishable by prison 

But harry for up there was already a barrier up he'd used his natrual protection barrier gift 

Gasps

"Nice try Malfoy" harry smirks 

"Thanks" draco smirked back before putting his wand away and harry lessens the Strength of the protection shield back to it's normal level

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLY STUPID BOYS " snape yelled 

"H-how did you do that " he asked 

"Natrual protection barrier gift" harry winked to professor snape

 

"Still I cannot condone using a known death curse in MY class mister potter and mr Malfoy but since it was just once and no harm was done I'll forgive this just once but do it again and your expelled and I'll inform the ministry of magic but for now both sit out"

They nod and whispers are escalating around class snape told the rest what to do before coming over to the boys 

"That was amazing I've never seen anything like it"

"Oh that was us holding back with every bit of strength we had I can feel through the bond that harry agrees"

"But draco that is the death curse and. it was stronger than any I've ever seen performed and the way harry protected himself you two are very skilled but that doesn't not mean you can break the rules"

"Yes sir" harry nodded

"Because you cause chaos everywhere I would usually split you up but dumbledore has informed me about doing that and there dire consequences so just sit and behave"

They do just that and wait before heading to potions also with snape

"I can't believe we've got double snape talk about bad luck"harry joked

Draco looked at him with a smirk 

"Yes quite but he is my god father harry and he's isn't that bad "

Harry nods they stop outside waiting for class to start and spend there time talking until the last minute before the bell they start kissing much to everyone's shock

"10 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN" snape says getting everyone's attention

"So when your not cursing each other with highly dangerous spells your snogging in the corridor any more trouble you want to cause me boys"

"Yeah we could manage that I'm sure" draco smirked

the class laugh a little 

"Not if you want detention Malfoy" snape leads the class in and sit down 

"Right today class we make the amortentia potion other wise known as the strongest love potion ever created although I suspect some of you are loved up enough already" Severus said focusing on draco and harry making the class snigger

The list of ingredients : ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint ,powdered moonstone

Harry goes and gets them and they get there work well under way until five minutes later the famous pink smoke is rising

The sit down knowing there done and start talking 

"Draco"

He turns to look at harry 

"Yes harry"

"I love you"

Draco smiled it was an unexpected timed I love you although draco loved them the most

"I love you too"

After a couple of minutes harry starts anxiously clawing at his leg bad draco knows that isn't good

'Harry whats wrong' draco thinks sending it to harry

'Nothing forget it'

Draco looks at harry with a disbelieving expression

'No harry I can't don't you see you can't give up on people you love'

Harry sighs out loud

'You've done it again'

'What , harry done what'

'Make me want to kiss you hard grip you tight and never let go making me want   
To rip your clothes off shag you till you screaming right here infront of everyone   
God dammit draco why do you do this to me I can't do any of those things  
Here and I'm too lost in you to reverse , so now what ?'

Draco goes paler then red he didn't mind harry passing the blame just this once  
Since it wasn't a bad thing he was doing

Draco internally laughs 'You started it however , I'm sorry'

Harry looked at draco in the eye with a smirk 

'no your not I can see it' he thinks

Dracos still giggling inside 'no sorry not sorry"

Harry smiled and whacked his arm playfully masking draco giggle and the class wander what going on

"Why aren't you working boys" snape asks

"We're done"

He nods "what was all that about then the giggling and stuff seems to have the students interested "

"Just a telepathically private joke" 

Snape nods and leaves them alone rest of the lesson

They go to the great hall for lunch now

"How was classes for you had double snape in row right" hermione asks 

"Yeah We kinda annoyed him" harry said 

"Oh yeah I forgot I had the same two classes you sat out of most of the two didn't you"

"Blimey I want to annoy snape if that's were it gets me it's much better than   
Herbology and English"

Draco laughs "we did all our work in the second it just took us less time and as for   
The other....."

"Oh yeah I heard about you to kissing in the corridor and according to other students play fighting In the corner of snapes potions "Ron says

"Yeah what did make the play fight happen"hermione asks

Harry laughed "a very private joke you wouldn't want in on"

Hermione nods

"I saw what you did in dark arts" she slaps dracos arm

"Ow hermione"

"That is for doing such a stupid thing do you know what could have happend if....."

"Yes we do my dads a death eater for crying out loud I just couldn't do the basic imperious it was just way too easy and I know what could have happen but I know that even till Harry's natrual protection field hits it's lowest it's still enough to absorb   
The spell we did without causing harry harm and it was at maximum just in case  
Hermione I love him to bits why would I wanna kill him he's everything when I partnered up with him I didn't know we were gonna be practicing with a curse like that   
I'm hoping that snape will give us fluffier ones now because of it"

She settled   
"ok it makes sense I suppose but I can't believe you did that or survived " she sighs 

"What next"

"Oh well me and harry have free periods till the end of the day now"

She sighs "lucky you Herbology with slug horn and cooking"

They go off to classes and harry and draco go back to there room harry sits on the bed right away and draco walks in and shuts the door

"Collopurtus" "silencio"

"That's the locking spell and silencing charm draco" harry said with a mischievous smile

"Uh huh" draco said walking over undoing Harry's tie

"Any particular reason" Harry asks a knowing glint in his eye

Draco tilts his head "maybe"

Harry nods slowly biting his bottom lip looking between dracos lips and eyes 

Dracos really close now he's moved his hands to Harry's waist and Harry's hands are on dracos shoulders there breathing heavy and they just can't hold back any longer there not sure who leaned in first they think it's mutual but harry and draco are now kissing and Harry's hands are on dracos head they lean backwards and this certainly isn't and is anything but "chaste and slow" as lily potter would want  
Never doing anything by halfs or quarters like even his father asked of them don't get them wrong they could live with "just holding hands and pecks" but they don't want to and shouldn't have to they remove there clothes till there in only boxers   
Draco kisses Harry's neck letting pleasurable gasps come out of harry things escalate as planned and they lay in bed talking it's three o clock now as well

Harry pants "Draco were you holding that in all day"

"Oh yeah you didn't seriously think I could resist you did you ? I knew we had toe free periods and just waited I thought the Same things when we were in class talking earlier you know I'm no saint"

"Oh I know your no saint I mean jeez no saint has ever done THAT , that well I can assure I mean how are you naturally good at it you've only ever ......with me and   
That's only been in like what three weeks you haven't had enough chances to practice"

Draco laughs "are you offering ? Anyway no I think it's the bond I looked at the ever increasing list of added gifts and I'm pretty sure this is one of them which is why I saw some of the teachers giggling"

"Well if your that good then yeah I'm offering anyway jokes aside I never actually notices just how fancy your bedding actually is"

"Yeah well you've never concentrated on it long enough before"

"True I mean come on draco acromantula silk sheets it's very fancy"

"Im a Malfoy what did you expect" draco laughs 

Harry nods 

"Anyway it's about to get fancier king harry james potter Malfoy to be"

Harry laughs uncontrollably then 

"Harry stop I meant it don't laugh at me" draco says with a smile on his face

"Oh I'm so sorry dra"harry says still laughing slightly in a sympathetic tone 

Draco looks down at harry with a perfectly content smile as harry strokes dracos cheek and reassures him still giggling but it dying down both red they kiss slowly and pull away 

"I love you" draco whispers 

"You too" harry smiled

They kiss again pressing there foreheads together and get up 

"Harry do you wanna .....go on a date ...tonight I mean properly"

Harry smiled "I'd love to"

They shower , get dressed and make an effort in general then tidy there bed undoing the locking and silencing charm draco checks if he looks alright harry comes out the bathroom in a fancy suit and smelling like vanilla musk and dracos practically drooling 

"So mr Malfoy how do I look"

"Like I regret dragging you out of bed" draco smiled

Harry snorts and they open the door

To a now full common room they suddenly see everyone staring at them but they just walk past anyway bumping into hermione and Ron on the way

Hermione gasps "harry .......you look amazing"

He beams "thank you hermione we were gonna go on a nice proper date maybe join with us double date?" He asked 

She nods and drags Ron with her

"I'm awfully sorry hermione you may have to put up with an uncomfortable amount of kissing dracos all over me at the minute" harry laughed

Rob pretends to retch and hermione whacks him 

"There In love Ron you know love the thing people feel"

Ron gives her a sarcastic smile

They don't realise where there walking in this un familiar place 

"Where are we going draco" 

"Shh nearly there"

Fifteen minutes later draco stops 

"We're here"

Harry frowns he can't see because dracos covered his eyes

"Where"

Draco un does the blindfold Harry's standing by a beautiful tree with pink blossom falling and by the most beautiful river he's ever seen the sights from here are gorgeous it's near the woods he can see Hogwarts it smells amazing and he can feel the weather hot sun

"Draco , I can't believe it"

He perks up from being nervous to over joyed harry likes it

"How much do you like it" he asks harry 

"I'm.......speechless" harry laughs hermione smiles and Ron feels awkward but happy

"So.....you wouldn't mind if I said this was where I wanted us to get married"

Hermione lights up she does love a good romantic gesture

"Mind ? Draco that would be .....astonishing" harry beamed

"It's a good job I've already done it then isn't it"

Harry's look of shock and overjoyed amazement is a sight draco loves even more than Harry's morning face 

Harry hugs his boyfriend tight and jumps as it happens to his feet aren't on the ground 

"Thank you so much you lovable unbelievable little monkey"

Draco laughed "thanks ? I do hope that was a compliment"

Harry laughs and stands down again pulling away a little 

"Yes" before kissing draco and turning to look at the river and squealing 

"Oh gosh I sound like hermione" harry giggled 

They sit down and draco says "accio picnic" summoning his basket at Hogwarts for the 4's dinner

"Right well I've got butter beer , pumpkin juice and champagne and as for the food I have strawberries , honeydukes sherbet lemons ,tuna mayo salad sandwiches   
Dragon milk cheese , crackers , black cat potato crisps and auto magic heating   
Goulash soup oh and I bought a can of bouillabaisse for hermione and a leak and potato for ron"

Harry beamed "that's so thoughtful of you draco"

He nodded

"Whats leak and potato"

"It's a type if muggle vegetable soup you'll love it Ron"harry smiled 

Harry opened rons automatic hot soup and gave it to him he loved it of course

Him and draco enjoyed theres and hermione enjoyed her fancy french soup

"That's awfully fancy for you isn't it hermione" harry said 

"Nah I tried it on holiday once if there's anything I can knowledgeably talk about to draco other than you and school lessons it would be fancy french restaurants"she laughed

"Got a good point there granger" draco smiled

They finish there picnic and decide to go to dumbledores office when someone grabs draco he's disappeared but where ? And of course harry passes out   
instantly .....


	10. Where's draco ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore silly punctuation and words and spellings etc

Pre teen drarry: where's draco ?

Song recommendation based on fic: without you cover by Boyce avenue

EXPLICIT WARNING enjoy

"HARRY" miss mcgonnagal shouted 

She saw him faint and ran over 

"Whats wrong do you know"

"No miss but I saw draco get port keyed out the corner if my eye by some people in dark cloaks I think there death eaters miss and with the bond it means harry can't be split like that"

She nods "very well down to the Infimary now get miss pomfrey I'll deal with the rest"

Ron and hermione 

"Wingardium leviosa" hermione cast they floated Him over to the Infimary 

"MISS POMFREY EMERGENCY" hermione shouted she rushed over to the door 

"Oh miss granger what happened right let's get him inside first"

They place him on a bed as he slowly wakes and he's getting hot and obviously has a bad fever 

"Where's draco" miss pomfrey asks

"Thats the problem he's been kidnapped hence the bond had caused this"

The nurse nods Harry's obviously agitated and In pain

Harry moved best he could "harry stop don't" hermione says 

"Mione w-where's dr-draco he can fix this"

"Shh relax he's coming soon" she cried

Harry jolted up he was gonna be sick and they could see it they rushed over but what they found worried them prefously ......blood harry layed back down

Hermione gasped shaking 

Severus ran in "I heard about harry may I" miss pomfrey nodded 

"Harry are you ok miss mcgonnagal sent me whats wrong"

"The bond" harry choked out 

"What you mean dracos not here" 

"He's been kidnapped" hermione said 

Severus sighed

"How long do we have and what happens if we don't" Severus asked miss pomfrey but harry answered first

"Not long I can feel him he's in pain oh my so much pain I feel ............death"

Gasps a plenty fill the room 

"Right sound the emergency warning" Severus says

"Do you know who why or where draco is"

Harry closes his eyes and tries successfully to track him down he gasps as he opens his eyes they've gone grey and look strange the colour restores and the pupils dialate back

Harry gulps "voldermorts got him I think he's dead there at Malfoy manor"

"Look after him" Severus runs off much to everyone asking why

This was a rescue mission they had to get to draco 

Harry pants trying to cools his thirst not being quenched his head hurting and pain to his body like he's being .....ripped apart

"Ahhhhh" he screams everyone panics trying to hold him down and help

"Merlin" pomfrey says eyes going wide as she notices cuts forming on harry like scratches or tear marks 

She runs to the end of the room and slams the red emergency button the siren runs through the school and dumbledore instantly gets the message he walks over to the infimary the sight Is horrific 

"MIONE MAKE IT STOOOOP" harry screams crackly and breathlessly

Hermione sobs "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"Harry" dumbledore rushes in

Harry pants again pain and anger evident on his face 

Ministor greenert enters at that moment as well

"I heard whats wrong"'

"It's draco he's been kidnapped this is the affects of it"

"What about the tears on his skin"

Miss pomfrey looked at hermione who shrugged

"We believe there harming draco and this is his wounds"

"You mean" the ministor says

"Yes" she replied he gasps

"Do you know who I need more details" greenert asks

"It's voldermorts minions t- there at Malfoy manor with lucias I think they've harmed Narsissa too snapes gone after them but I think dracos dead" harry breathed

"How do you know" the ministor asks harry points to his bond mark and the ministor nods 

Harry writhes in pain again

"Ouch" harry breathes trying not to scream again 

"If he is indeed dead what happens to harry"

Pomfrey glares at the ministor like it's obvious a look of shock and horror appears on his face 

"It's not deffinate but-"

The ministor nods "I'll get the ministry on the case" and runs off this was a total and utter mess

Mean while snapes arrived at the manor

"JUST STOP" draco yells breathlessly 

"Young draco why if you do not see what we do you are the enemy" voldermort smiles

"This is for the best draco" lucias agrees

"WHAT HOW , WHY AM I EVEN HERE"

"the potter brat" voldermort snarls 

"What about harry" draco asks 

"He isn't dead don't get too attached to your mate will you"

"What are you on about"

"Your arranged marriage dear draco it lead to today this was the plan we all know you aren't really in love with him he's no where near good enough you really thought I'd let you marry that and as for lily and james there insufferable we bought you here because it's time" lucias says

Draco looked up "for what"

"D day" voldermort smiles evilly 

Draco is angry he's absolutely seething

"And it's your honour your lucky hands to eliminate the threat you get to kill harry potter for the boy who lived will die"

Draco wanted to be sick 

'Harry if you can hear me I'm sorry im so sorry voldermort ha just asked the unthinkable of me and I won't do it but I may have to pretend or try he wants you dead I'm so sorry my love I'm so sorry please may the gods save us both from this death sentence" draco had silent tears pouring as he thought about it 

"And what if I said I won't I refuse and that you won't get away with even thinking about it"

"YOU WILL DIE" voldermort screamed

"That's what I thought" draco sobbed he stopped crying and started laughing with a evil tone and it intimidated voldermort 

"Stop" voldermort says draco lifts his head looking voldermort in the eye

"If you hurt harry then I might as well be dead" draco spat

That was not expected "DRACO YOU WILL KILL HIM"

An evil tired and disgusted look came over draco as he looked at lucias in the eye

"I will not and if you want to punish me so then kill me for I do not care no longer I am not afraid of you and will not be bullied into this"

Lucias was angry and voldermort shocked still

"But if you die who will protect him then HE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS" voldermort laughs 

"You are evil and you will not I won't let it happen do what you want with me  
But you will not hurt harry"

"You can't stop me your tied up what are you gonna do about it"voldermort smiles the reaction draco gives is not an expected one

He goes from angry something the devil would produce and smiles

"You wanna know" draco laughs

That caught them off guard and even lucias is scared

'Harry if you can hear me it's time on the count of three concentrate on your power I can use it as a receiver and transmit mine and yours from here and if I die I'm sorry and I love you'

 

Back at Hogwarts harry just received dracos first telepathic message

'Harry if you can hear me I'm sorry im so sorry voldermort has just asked the unthinkable of me and I won't do it but I may have to pretend or try he wants you dead I'm so sorry my love I'm so sorry please may the gods save us both from this death sentence'

Harry gasped and jolted up again

"Harry what is it" hermione asked harry felt better his telepathic connection to draco had perished since he went missing but no it's come back and he feels healthy again for a brief moment 

"It's draco he's been asked to kill me he so scared and worried oh my gosh so apologetic he doesn't want to so much hate so much" Harry's says as his eyes go funny again and jolts back from his draco vision tears running down his face

"Oh my" pomfrey says with a tear and a hand to her chest

Harry's heart was breaking when he got the second message from draco 

'Harry if you can hear me it's time on the count of three concentrate on your power I can use it as a receiver and transmit mine and yours from here and if I die I'm sorry and I love you'

Harry gasps he closes his eyes and counts one .....two .....three 

meanwhile back at the manor snape was listening in and watching through the crack of the door what he was impossibly fantastic 

Draco had unexpectedly borrowed Harry's natrual protection barrier his anger rose and closed his eys on the count of three concentrated on his power and prayed this worked out

"Your gonna be dead in one .....two........three" 

The sight was truly extroadinary a big bright multi coloured neon burst of energy was ejected from dracos body 360 degres with an exploding notion it pierced through dracos protection not hurting him but filling the room with coloured flames and explosions before disappearing voldermort and lucias flung back as they were engulfed in the flames of course draco had put a shield on his father though since Harry's was an expandable one voldermort screamed 

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS"

"Burn in hell" draco sneered 

But Voldermort port keyed out as the magic disappeared dispersing into the atmosphere and the air lucias was terrified in the corner

"I only spared you because I believe in second chances but do this again and you won't live to find out what happens once you do cross that line"

Lucias nods and leaves into the study draco unties himself as snape walks in dracos barley tired 

"That was incredible" Severus beamed 

He nodded "thank the telepathic connection and the bond" he laughed lightly 

They flooed back to Hogwarts 

Back at Hogwarts 

Harry prays this works out 

"Whats wrong harry" Ron asks as he noticed something wrong

"Dracos alive but he might have just died and I had to listen to his good bye message" harry said about to cry

"Oh harry" hermione said pulling him into a hug he's still feeling incredibly unwell

"I've lost him for good hermione I can't cope without him" harry cried hard gripping onto hermione for all he was worth 

"You really fell didn't you" she asks 

"Harder than any person can" he sobbed 

She sighs holding back her own tears 

Draco enters the infirmary much to miss pomfrey's shock she gasped draco sank seeing harry sob so hard he tried to listen .....WAIT HE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD he hits his forehead of course he did he hadn't set him right yet he walks over not making a sound 

"I'd do anything to have him back hermione anything" harry continued to cry

"You don't have to" a familiar voice says harry looks up shock evident on his face 

"This is some kinda sick joke right you've been poly juiced into torturing me by voldermort"

"No harry it's me"

Harry scoffed "yeah well you would say that whoever you are"

Draco goes to hug harry put he pulls back 

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME"

Draco was really hurt by that 

'Harry please' 

Harry jumped how did he do that 

'Because it's him and you know that deep down' a voice that sounded suspiciously like hermione in his head said

"We'll leave you two alone" madame pomfrey said dragging Ron hermione and miss mcgonnagal out 

Draco tried again to step closer this time harry didn't flinch he let himself be engulfed in a warm hug by draco as soon as he gripped onto him he felt safe he   
No longer felt In need of medical assistance because the illness had gone it was caused by them being apart but that wasn't the case anymore

"I'm so sorry for not believing you" harry sobbed

"It's ok I know it was a shock"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED DON'T EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN" harry screamed whacking dracos arm but draco just held him tighter

"You can't get rid of me that easy" 

Harry let out a small laugh

They hug for another ten minutes before kissing 

"I missed you so bad I felt your pain draco I have the marks on my skin"

Draco nodded "I'm sorry I missed you too I can't believe voldermort tried to get me to kill you I'd never- how could he even-" draco sighs

"I know" harry said

"Where is voldermort" harry asks

"He port keyed out but I used my new power you helped get him off my back at least"

Harry nodded "and lucias"

"Alive but frightened"

Harry lets out a small laugh 

"Are you ok I passed out experienced some horrible things because we split" draco asked 

"Yeah same here" 

Miss pomfrey came in 

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to check you both over"

They nod and sit down they get checked over 

"You've both been very sick stay here tonight renew your lost energy etc and you can go tommorrow"

They nod and lie down on the bed they'd sat on falling asleep in each other grip  
Miss pomfrey looked down and smiled happily she was truly glad there ok everyone else went to bed and were informed of the boys now stable state much to many peoples relief


	11. Packing to leave

Pre teen drarry: packing to leave

Hermione and Ron blaise and seamus come to check the boys in the morning it was 10 am and they had two free periods in a row and had brought lunch with them meaning three exciting hours with her favourite people

Hermione's about to say hello when she frowns because she finds them still asleep  
And looking peaceful In each other's arms so they just sit down quietly  
Half an hour later harry wakes up 

"Mm" harry mumbles as he opens his eyes to find draco still asleep facing him still with his arm around harry he smiles 

"Ahem" Ron clears his throat harry turns 

"Hermione.....Ron.....blaise....seamus whaddya doin here" harry says sleepily 

"Same could be said of you and draco" seamus smiles

"Hm quite" harry yawned then he sat up 

"Harry are you ok we ,,..we didn't know after yesterday .....and are you and him ok"

"Im fine pomfrey checked only minor afterafexts which have worn off the bond caused the problems but now we're in close proximity again we're ok"

"Very close proximity" Ron mutters

"Yes" harry smiles before adding 

"We're fine hermione genuinely ok"

She smiled "good now when can you get outta here weddings and running the country among classes none do themselves"

"I know" harry smiled he looks at draco lovingly and it's like draco could sense it and woke up

"Oh hey guys" draco said sitting up he was hoping for a morning with harry ....alone  
Rebonding 

'Don't be selfish and possessive draco you get me forever they don't' harry replied mentally draco frowned and looked at harry he hadn't even realised harry heard him think that

'Of course' harry replied 

Or that evidently 

"Is something wrong draco" seamus asked 

"No no we're all good I'm just over thinking"

They nod

"Ah mister Malfoy mister potter your finally awake"pomfrey says

"Finally what do you mean what time is it"

"10 am I've had this lot here for nearly an hour waiting for you both to awake none of us wanting to disrupt your clearly peaceful slumber and chance to rebond after yesterday etc you know how it is"

Draco nods

'I wander when I can get harry alone it would be nice to-" he gets cut off Harry's hears dracos thoughts 

"NO" harry says 

"No what harry" hermione asks

"Um no ...artificial flowers ...at the wedding"harry smiled good save

They nod suspiciously 

Draco smirks 

"Oh I get it private joke again there is no artificial flowers that was an excuse wasn't it" blaise teases

Harry sighs "yeah ok yup caught me out bug it isn't my fault ok dracos got a dirty mind and it's times like these I wish I didn't have telepathy"

Draco turns and pouts "you love it really"

Harry turns as well with a disbelieving smirk

"Whoops trouble in paradise" Blaise chimes

They both turn to look at blaze "not the case blaise or have you for gotten we are getting married in 5 days"

"How could I forget draco" blaise beamed

"Talking of the wedding we may have stolen your list and handled everything for you already" Ron said 

Harry smiled "it wouldn't be characteristic of you lot if you didn't"

"Yeah I agree thank you "

They all smile at the boys

"I didn't know that When are you getting married boys" miss pomfrey asked 

"Uh ...this Saturday ..actually miss" harry smiles

"Golly so young never mind I can see your besotted and really who's  
bussiness is it"

"I always knew there was a reason I liked her" draco smiles

"Actually we invited you it should have arrived by now"

"Oh thank you yes it probably has but I don't read my mail every day"

They nod

"Um miss mcgonnagal can the love birds be discharged now since there ok" seamus asks

"Ooh I don't know I'd need to talk to the boys ask a few questions then I can tell you"

"Um miss we're ok the bond isn't as stable as it was before the kidnapping ....but I think I know how to fix that" harry says 

"How I'd loved to know I've never heard such a thing you two are impossible amazing beings"

They smiled and Harry's learnt to send messages to anyone mentally even if they can't return that 

'I have a theory based on my experience and instincts that ....being intimate in THAT way might help scientifically it could work' harry says mentally to pomfrey who shrieks

"How did you do that"

"I can do it with draco all the time and vice versa we can have mental convos all the time but I've learnt to send telepathic messages to anyone even if they can't return it"

She nods "quite your remarkable genuinely precious and as for your....plan I don't want to say it won't work but I don't want to push you into something your not ready for you are only twelve and I'm sure there's other ways round it and that's not taking into account the school rules"

Harry nods "I don't think it's a problem miss I've already ahem practiced should we say and it's just a theory but I don't know what happens if we can't get it at least 1st level of stability as for the school rules we can do no harm to others we could brake worse rules and we won't be boarding much regularly soon anyway"

Miss pomfrey nods "ok well if your sure but be careful there's younger students around use silencio and Collopurtus don't make the information public and if it fails come back and we'll think of something else why won't you be boarding much are you leaving"

Draco nods "you'll understand soon miss" 

They get up and leave 

"What did you say to get yourself out why would you need those two spells" hermione asked draco glanced at harry then at blaise Ron seamus and finally hermione

"Just a theory harry had that's all I don't even know if it'll work" draco says trying not to make eye contact blaise smirked knowingly finally coming to the realisation of what it Is

"Don't go near the sltherin dorm room I'm not sure even silencios enough and there strong enough to brake the door" blaise teased draco looked up and smirked looking away before turning back

"Don't be so foecious"

"Mwah foecious never" blaise replied sarcastically 

"And sarcasm doesn't suit either" harry smiles lightly 

Blaise laughs "ok ok now go my little princes have fun but not too much I hope"

Draco Rolls his eyes

"We're going to rebond it's not just for fun although that helps of course" draco smirked

"Of course" seamus says

Harry and draco shuffle off awkwardly leaving the others a split between laughing  
And confused

"How the heck are they gonna rebond they haven't barley listened to anyone they've just ran off to do some daft half accurate plan"

"Like usual then" seamus teased

"What are they even don't anyway and don't lie I know you know blaise tell me right now" she shoved blaise against a wall which he smirked at 

"Ugh stop I can tell your thinking completely out of context"

"Me out of context ? Your the one who shoved me against a wall what else am I meant to think" blaise teased and winked

"AHHHHH" hermione screamed angrily making Ron scared seamus giggle and blaise kind of aroused he always did fancy headstrong women but he couldn't really  
Persue it she was too much of a friend that they'd been 'friend zoned' too familiar  
Like a fiesty slightly crazy and deranged sister

"Whoa chill hermione I know you don't like being kept out the loop but still I didn't tell you cause I thought you'd figure it out why would you need silencio and Collopurtus that could rekindle a bond what would you do think about how there bond works they've been apart for hours so you'd ....." Blaise said gesturing to carry on the sentence with his hand 

"You'd ....you'd do the oppisite and that is ......OH MY GOSH"

"And the penny drops" seamus smiles

"that's against the school rules"

"Yes and pomfrey knows there plan and approved it and anyway there royalty and it's not like we didn't know it happend anyway"

Hermione didn't say any more just kept herself to herself 

Harry cast the spells and sat awkwardly on the bed

"It-it's just a theory draco"

He nods "I know" draco breathes

They start kissing and removing clothes they had a good feeling that this would work

And hour later there cuddled up comfortably thinking 

"Did it work" harry asks 

"For me ? No doubt but we can get pomfrey to check what stage the bond is at and you did it work your side"

Harry nods "yeah it worked on mine too" harry said stroking dracos chest with the back of his hand

"We should get packing we leave for prep tommorrow" harry says

"Oh can't we just stay in bed your lovely and warm" draco whines

"No we have better things to do" harry giggled putting his clothes on again

"BETTER THINGS TO DO ! right come here" draco gets up and grabs harry who just laughs

"No I meant we have to prepare for leaving soon that's all" harry gulped they were close still and he could feel dracos hot tempting breath to which draco started to delicately kiss kiss neck harry closed his eyes and let out whispered moans to which he started to do the same to draco they didn't leave the room for another hour and a half 

"Ok draco seriously we need to get up now" 

Draco pretended to cry in a whiny voice his face in the pillow

"Draco you can't stay In bed when we're king" harry said doing his tie up 

Draco got up and walked over to harry

"No before you even think about don't we can't spend another hour in bed even if it is for the best lesson of the day"

Draco smirked "am I gonna have to give you detention for being a difficult student"

Harry laughed uncontrollably "oh draco you do make me laugh"

"Good" draco smiled pecking Harry's lips they finished getting ready and headed for the Infimary 

"Ah good afternoon boys" nurse pomfrey said 

She noted they seemed happier jeez they really needed that she smirked

"So did it work"

Harry smirked this was so embarrassing but he found it funny

"We think so we wanted you to check but the problem isn't the bond it's dragging this one up out of bed after that's the problem" harry smirked pointing at draco

She laughed "quite well I'll check you over as asked ok"

She runs a scan "do you feel like it's worked or are there any signs"

"Yeah but I haven't checked I'll look at our marks"

He checks and gasps "mines got a black outline"

Draco checks his and goes wide eyed as hr sees the same 

"Mine too we need a meeting with dumbledore tell him the update"

They go to see dumbledore did and leave ten minutes later they go to the great hall and sit with blaise seamus hermione Ron and Luna

"Ah so your back finally" seamus smirks

"Not by choice" draco mutters

"Oh don't mind him he's just grumpy cause he didn't get to sleep" harry replied

"But that was the point wasn't it harry" blaise teases harry just gives him a playful glare and shake of the head

"Your power Is strong but this this journey isn't over yet" Luna says mysteriously 

Harry gulps and nods "whens it ever life's a journey in itself"

Luna beams "wise words I always wandered why I liked you" 

Harry smiles 

"So if your honeymoon period is quite over harry some of us have stuff to do" hermione says 

Harry frowned "I'm- I'm sorry hermione I didn't mean to neglect you"

She softens "you haven't I just miss spending time with you and I won't see you as much soon"

He nods in understanding "hug ?" Harry asks she jumps up instantly and squeezes him

He laughs "your like a bower constrictor hermione"

"Aw well suck it up you won't be able to be improper for much longer"

Harry pulls away and snorts "if you think I'm picking up royal etiquette you've got another thing coming it was bad enough with lucias about"

His friends laugh 

"We will be the envy of the school some may not show it harry but jealousy will  
Be rife" Luna inputs 

He frowns "they won't hate me will they" harry asked worriedly 

Luna beamed "you'll change the future forever"

Harry lit up "thank you Luna"

She nods

"Well I'm gonna finish this then I thought we could have a butter beer or  
something in dracos room we need to pack we leave tomorrow"

There friends smile "we'd love too" Ron smiled

"And good luck to the both of you" seamus replied honestly

"Yeah we know you'll always be there even if your physically watching a Quinnich game or horse riding with a foreign royal"

Harry laughs he has tears in his eyes "thank you guys"

"Oh harry we really wish you both the best" seamus says 

Draco wraps an arm around harry "he's an emotional little creature but I have to say your making it sound like we'll never see you again"

"But we won't will we you'll chance and we'll change" hermione says

"No hermione you can come over to ours anytime you want we may seem unsympathetic sometimes but you gotta understand we will also be running the country and any way we will still go to school here"

"You are" Ron beams 

"Yes you idiot we will just live some where else" draco smiles

"okay" hermione smiles

"Good now that's done it's time to pack" draco smiled 

They all head over to dracos room

"Right toothbrush packed toothpaste packed clothes packed showergel packed"  
Harry says

"Kitchen sink packed" draco says jokingly

"Oh Haha you can't talk half this rubbish is yours" harry replies

Draco raises an eye brow and says nothing about that

"Harry we have to go out after this I'm dying inside" draco says

Harry glances him over 

"What are you thinking"

Draco beams "shopping then get it delivered here then clubbing"

Harry's mouth drops "clubbing are you being serious my mum will kill us"

"Yeah my dad will kill us two do I look like I care"

Blaise giggles in the corner

"We shouldn't draco"

"Ugh you sound like granger always living by rules let loose I know you want to"

Hermione opens her mouth and glares at draco before shutting it again 

"Oh come on it's your last night of freedom like a normal person. before you become king and a married man" seamus says

Harry pouts and smiles "ok but we can't be back too late"

"HARRY" hermione shrieks 

"Yes hermione ?" He asks 

She sighs "never mind"

Draco smiles "good now lets go"


	12. Night out on the lash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes :)

Pre teen drarry: night out on the lash

WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT SMUT. ENJOY

They floo into hogsmeade and pop into the local clothes store

"Ah hello mister Malfoy what can I do for yo- oh I see you have some friends"

"Yes this is harry my fiancée then you've got our best friends Ron hermione  
Blaise and Seamus"

The shop keeper smiled "how nice so what do you need today"

"Um well we just wanted to order some new clothes actually for the wedding and some everyday stuff too"

The shop owner nods "very well who first"

"Harry is in serious need to get some new stuff and will probably take longer than all of us put together so start with him"

He nods "what were you looking for mister potter"

"Um I don't know I don't do this often , I'll let draco and you do your thing as long as I can pick materials and add a little of my own tastes style wise"

"Very well follow me" they go into the back to look at materials

"Now do you know what material you want"

Harry shakes his head "there new expectations being betrothed to a Malfoy , I mean I'd be happy with polyester but I know that won't do and since it's summer I want something light so maybe something like cotton , only more luxurious"

He nods again and looks through what he has 

"ah I've got the perfect outfit the shirt is made of Egyptian cotton as is the trousers the tie of antramantula silk and the blazer of velvet"

Harry smiled "sounds lovely can you colour match it for everyday use"

 

He nods "does navy suit and white shirt sound ok"

Harry beams "perfect"

"Can we get a few other suits etc as well and order our wedding out fits"

The man nods they order the rest of Harry's everyday stuff before the wedding suit

"I was thinking black with a red tie because I'm getting a white rose to put on it"

"Nice choice mr potter" the owner beamed 

They found his and Harry's wedding suits bought hermione's dress and bought Ron blaise and seamus's suits 

"Ok is that everything" the owner said pressing the buttons on the till

"For now" draco smiles

The man nods "ok that is twenty five thousand galleons please"

Draco nodded and gave him the money 

"Thank you see you soon"

They left and headed to the jewlers 

"Hello what can I do for you"

"I'd like to buy a set if wedding rings and a gold and ruby necklace"

"Certainly sir pick out what you want from our selection or we can design what you want"

Draco looked and picked the gold wedding rings with the inscription " to my brave griffindor harry I'll love you forever draco x "and designed and watched being made  
A heart shaped ruby necklace with the inscription "to hermione granger from harry potter and draco Malfoy" they had it wrapped up and payed

"Ok that Is ten thousand galleons please" draco paid and left the shop heading to the shoe makers he bought two pairs of leather shoes harry picked a pair and pay before heading over to the bedding store and ordering personal bedding got for there soon to be status of kings they knew tommorrow they'd get loads of packages arriving but who cares they even popped into a grocery store and bought a couple bits

"Right now that's done it's time to relax" draco smiled eagerly walking to the club  
As soon as they got in they heard the music was blasting they ordered 2 butterbeers one for Ron and blaise seamus had his national staple guinness and hermione ordered a cinnamon fire whiskey old fashioned leaving harry and draco deciding to order pumpkin daiquiris 

They danced the night away until 1 am the next day when they went home on the knight bus tipsy but not drunk harry and draco drank two pints of water each and  
A drunk remedy potion which was a combination of a liquid pain killer potion for the headache and a rehydration potion to save them for the "hungover" affect they went  
Drank a dreamless sleep potion going to sleep soon after and woke at 10 am they ate breakfast who was a god save drank an energy potion had a shower opened there parcels and left some clothes there because it's still there room they'd still stay there over night like once a week 

Harry put on one of his new everyday suits wearing His new leather shoes and put a new expensive personally combined colognes head ordered harry did his hair leaving it smelling like Strawberries and chocolate they sat bags packed as seamus Ron hermione and blaise came to say goodbye 

"Morning" hermione piped up happily 

"Hey how are you three holding up ?"

"My heads banging how are you not hungover"blaise said covering his eyes

"A combination we swear by of two pints water a drunk remedy potion and a dreamless sleep then wake up with a full english a nice shower a energy potion and  
Another drunk remedy if needed"

"Jee you have half of miss pomfrey's medicine cupboard inside you" seamus smiled

"Yeah well we don't have a hangover because of it" draco said teasingly smug

"True" seamus laughed draco gave them all the same things he and harry had up cure the hang over 

"We leave in half hour" harry said sadly 

"We know do you know when we can see you" Ron asks 

"Well not until the wedding probably then the day after is the coronation and we'll have the honey moon so after the coronation I won't see you for a month dumbledore was generous but after that I'll be back everyday to do school work and boarding like twice a week we both will"

She Nods sadly

"Have fun"

"Thank you"

They spend the half an hour chatting when an expensive black car pulls up and hoots

"That's our que to leave see us off ?"

 

They walk through the corridors in home clothes and to make it worse Harry's dresses different now people are following and there's gangs of children already  
Side all the teachers are lined up to say goodbye harry and draco there friends  
And hands them a shared gift Ipad so they can FaceTime 

Draco turns to harry "ready"

Harry nods and the coffer opens the car doors harry and draco get in and the car drives off leaving the school happy or confused after a minute the ministor tasked the invisibility charm off

"Hello boys" he smiled

They nod "where are we going exactly"harry asks

"The palace Is finished so where do you think" the ministor replies with a smirk

He nods back send grabs dracos hand for stability he doesn't really know if it works he just helps 

"Any questions"

I'll handle this" draco whispers 

Harry nods 

"Can you tell us the practicalities how much in our personal money vaults been added who I need to hire and what we do when we get there"

The ministor nods

"You have 100 thousand billion in our personal accounts each added then there's the economy money for the country which is about 900 hundred trillion at current state and we've hired everyone nessersary but you can change that if you want  
When you arrive your free to do whatever we may suggest you look at the ground or  
Meet the staff or something but you don't have to when It comes to actually running the country you won't start that until you come back from honey moon or there's an emergency"

Draco nods "thank you"

Harry's shocked he's never been that rich but they just sit in the car not talking as they drive 

When they get out there's guards already waiting and someone's already unpacking the car the ministor gets out and gives them a private moment but they stay inside the car to chat harry turns dracos hands in his own still

"Draco , I'm scared" harry whispers draco lifts a hand and puts it onto Harry's cheek "I know but relax you'll be great and we get to relax half the time think about the country when it needs us"

Harry nods and leans forward for a kiss after a minute they compose themselves and get out they use the back entrance and harry says hello to the guard as they enter he looks around it's.......WOW he giggles to himself 

"I think we need a bigger home draco" harry jests

"Oh we can make it bigger if you want I'm so sorry for the inconvenience" the ministor says worriedly harry turns and has a smile of disbelief on at the very serious man and burst out laughing 

"Oh that's funny I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I'm not used to this kinda power I was being sarcastic it's because it's like Hogwarts time 4"

The ministor smiles and lets out a breath "oh ok" and giggles himself lightly

"What do you wanna do" the ministor beams

"Can we get acquainted with our living quarters please"

He nods and shows them down some corridors 

"Here we are" he says to the boys they open the double doors and grin widely there's a beautiful gold and emerald colour scheme 

"Half griffindor half sltherin colour scheme we love it thank you mr greenert"

"No problem you just call if you need anything"

They nod and greenert closes the door the bed is beautifully carved pine similar to the one at the cottage only much bigger there's a mini bar a spacious bathroom a living room and there walk in wardrobe 

Harry's speechless draco wraps an arm around him and rests on Harry's shoulder

"Do you like"

Harry gasps "it's exquisite I've never been in such good luxury neither have you"

Draco nods "I know"

They get a knock on the door and draco opens it

"Hello sirs" she starts and curtesys

"I'm here to ask what you would like for dinner"

 

Harry goes wide eyes and opens his mouth before closing it 

"Um can we just have a roast beef dinner please nothing fancy"

She giggles "yes certainly any favourite drinks you want with that"

"Ummm......just pick a nice red wine I think" 

"And dessert" she asks

"Is treacle tart aloud"

She giggles "your gonna be king anythings aloud"

He smiles "thank you" he looks at her name badge "camille"

she nods and leaves with a smile she goes to the kitchens and talks all about the lovely humble prince and he's soon well loved between the staff within minutes

Harry closes the door and giggles "I can't believe this"

Draco smiles and places his hands around Harry's waist 

"Me neither"

They kiss and draco pulls his wand out 

"Silencio" Collopurtus"

Harry giggles "again ?"

Draco smiles "forever , never gonna stop you may wanna stay fit for as long as possible you'll need the energy as much at 80 as you do now"

Harry giggled and nuzzles dracos neck before peppering light kisses there

Draco lets out a gasp barry pulls away and kisses dracos lips

"I wanna test the bed" harry said with a mischievous smile he sit down and instantly notice the luxurious bedding better than they'd ever bought

Harry flopped back into the matrice "This bedding" harry sighed in contentment

Draco climbed ontop "I know you wouldn't use those charms if you didn't plan on doing anything" draco smirked

"Mm You might be right " harry said smiling draco leaned in for a kiss and they frantically got undressed "I want you" harry breathed draco nodded "me too"  
They just again harry gasps and grips onto dracos back 

"Ok ?" Draco asks

Harry nods "please just fuck me" breathlessly he never knew when he  
became so smutty he used to dream about his first kiss just two Months ago then he got told he was betrothed then it all happened really fast one thing he was happy about was there isn't predjuice against gays or young marriages underage sex etc  
They just let you get on with it of course there the nessersay safety procedures like not letting anyone marry under 8 but other than that it was all good but harry couldn't believe he was begging draco to do it where did his innocence go ? 

"Please draco please" harry said stroking dracos cheek 

Draco did as harry said as delicately as possible another gasp escaped Harry's lips  
As he gripped and tugged on dracos hair draco moved as lovingly as possible he didn't wanna hurt harry he'd never forgive himself if he did

Harry couldn't help but whisper dracos name was this even real ? Living in a big palace running the country soon to be married to an amazing bloke with a mind blowing sex life good friends and family not forgetting the most comfortable bedding he's ever felt he really did have it all even his school grades were looking up and he had the bond and all the gifts with such a thing he was 12 (nearly 13) and lived in pure haven

Draco picks up the pace a little but still it's slower then a snail the noises coming out Harry's mouth was enough to tip him over the edge and that sent harry off the edge seconds later they lay there cuddling for ten minutes they un do the charms on the door before they get up have a shower and notice there's an outfit ready for each of them it's the announcement outfit as greenert had left a note saying so

They got dressed and waited it was 10 to 12 almost time he could hear cheers and screams of the people waiting to meet the new royals done one was at the door they opened it up 

"It's time" greenert smiled


	13. Meet the royals

Pre teen drarry: meet the royals

EXPLICIT CONTENT

They walked down the hall way waiting behind the double doors of the balcony harry takes dracos hand 

"I'm so nervous" harry said shakily 

"I know" draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand

The doors opened they felt the wind sweep across there faces and they walk out

"Introducing your new Monarchs draconian lucian Malfoy and Harold james potter"

The crowed cheered and they giggled cameras flashed everywhere in the sea of people photographers from every newspaper and magazine he knew they would have interviews probably soon

"They will be crowned this Sunday the day after these two delightful people get married both these events will be televised"

The crowed cheered again 

Harry and draco were lead inside again 

Harry let out a breath "were we ok" he asked draco 

"Bloody brilliant harry" draco smiled 

They go into the reception room and sit down Rita skeeter is the first to interview them and after two hours and multiple interviewers they are allowed to leave 

Harry lets out a breath "I'm so glad that's over"

"Me too" draco smiles

"What do you feel like doing" harry asks 

Draco gets a lustful glint in his eyes and a suggestive smirk 

"Other than that" 

Draco smirked "dinner ?"

Harry nods they head to there new dining room which was beautiful of course gold running everywhere 

"Woooow". Harry says looking at the painted ceiling walking into the dark candle kit room

"Good afternoon" the man servant says 

"Hello" harry beamed 

The man pulls the chairs out for harry and draco to sit down which they do 

The food is served drinks poured and servant excused

"I'm not sure I could get used to people waiting on me I feel bad for them" Harry says guiltily 

"It's there job harry aww your so caring it's cute you know this is why your gonna be king soon"

Harry smiled "yeah"

They ate in silence every do often looking at the other in awe

They finished up and left draco took Harry's hand and led him into the corridor

"So what next" draco smiles 

"Umm maybe a nice walk around the grounds ?" Harry asks 

Draco smiles and they go out side the guards smiling at them happily watching them hand in hand walking looking real cute

"Afternoon sire's" a maid said nodding at them 

"Afternoon" harry giggled 

They walk along the green green grass and end up sitting under the big oak tree  
At the end of the grounds in the shade watching the leaves fall 

Draco lays looking up at the leaves as the hot wind blows and the heavenly sent of fresh cut grass and the sun mingle together it's not even 3.00 pm yet and harry rests his head on dracos shoulder and his hand on dracos chest harry lets out a content sigh 

"this is nice" harry smiled looking up at draco

"It's great yeah" draco beams they stay like that a long time the air becoming really hot it's a good job there heat resistant they end up asleep like that a couple hours later it's 9.00 pm and they haven't been seen for hours a maid finds them at the tree cuddled up still asleep she smiled happily how cute she thought she picks them both up and carries them inside placing them in bed as they are and leaving them   
When she gets down stairs to eat dinner with her co workers she tells them all about it to which they all make lovley comments about and makes them like there new masters even more 

Harry wakes up to the soft warm wind blowing from the window the fresh morning smell coming in he breathes and smiles to himself stretching out before frowning   
How did we get here ? Why are we dressed still ? A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts "come in" harry calls the maid comes in

"Morning sir I've got your breakfast here I hope fresh raspberries and Greek yogurts ok I was told it was your favourite we will do your fiancées when he wakes up"  
She smiled 

Harry nods "thank you miss um how did I get here the last I remember was being out in the grounds yesterday at about four pm"

She smirks "you fell asleep in his arms I had to carry you both in I didn't get you changed incase you didn't want me to and I didn't wanna disturb you to check so I left you as you are I hope you don't mind might I say you look very nice together"

Harry smiles "thank you you've just made my morning I have school later I'm dreading it" harry moans like teenagers do covering his face she laughs 

"You'll be fine" she finished what she was doing and left leaving harry to tuck into his yogurt and orange juice a surprisingly muggle choice

Draco woke up ten minutes later 

"Morning" draco said surprisingly full of energy

Harry giggled "morning do you want breakfast"

Drain nods "yeah but later" harry nods and ours his tray to one side and turns to draco kissing him

"It's a lovely day out I'm thinking after school invite our friends over have a afternoon tea ask the kitchen to make some scones etc"

Draco beams "sounds delightful" and kissed him

Harry pulled away 

"Ooh whats this" he said tugging at dracos shirt

Draco frowns "my shirt ?" He offers like it's obvious 

"I don't like it , take it off" harry replied with a playful look

Draco caught wind of what he was doing and smiled doing as harry said harry continued kissing draco harry got up onto his knees and crawled onto dracos lap  
Still connected to draco lips before moving them to dracos neck dracos Breath hitched he could feel a tent being made within his trousers

"I think it's time to take these off don't you" harry smiled gesturing to dracos   
Trousers he could so obviously feel dracos bump draco took them off do he's left in his boxers and harry climbed back ontop of him only this time it was worse because harry had undressed too when draco took the trousers off he could feel Harry's skin through the fabric this was not fair harry was kissing him again they do this for two minutes straight until it's unbearable because of how badly they need each other   
It wasn't a Malfoy thing to do but he was literally at point were he'd willingly beg harry in a heart beat but luck he doesn't have to as harry climbs off and yanks off dracos boxers harry drooled at the sight seeing draco like that only made it him Hornier he quickly removed his own boxers to a similar sight he climbed back ontop of draco kissing him hard there tongues colliding and his hands wandering between tugging dracos hair and caressing dracos chest face and neck draco push up and forward so harry was lying down and had his legs wrapped around dracos waist he pulled away from the kiss

"Need you right now" 

Harry nodded quickly In agreement before letting-OH MY GOSH 

Harry let out half whimpers as he adjusted his head tipping back slightly his mouth going dry and closing his eyes before opening them up and looking back at draco  
Who looked similar to him right now writhing and not sure what to do with himself   
Except he did he moved slowly kissing harry as he did harry broke the kiss to rest his forehead against dracos as this happend he breathed best he could 

"Please just uh" 

Draco took the message and did as harry wanted they moved quicker and short sharp moans were coming out harry it's a good job draco had decided to put a   
Silencing charm and locking spell on when harry started this wasn't it ?

Half an hour later there totally spent and satisfied 

"I really like morning sex" harry giggled breathlessly 

Draco let out an amused scoff himself 

Draco put a cleaning spell on Harry him and the bed

Harry and him had a quick shower and draco ordered us breakfast as harry got dressed they both finished getting ready then at 9 am on the dot there car was waiting outside they got in and drove to school a mass of students looked at the car expectingly harry and draco got out holding hands as the students screamed at them but they ignored this and walked inside it was a good job there body guard held the students back

They walk through the corridors and the same commotion is there too they head straight to the griffindor common room in hope of some private time with harry and there friends

Draco dragged harry never letting his firm grip or falter in the chaos draco said the password and entered the common room to be greeted by all eyes of intrigue and silence there was about half a dozen people in the common room

"Can we chat" draco said over to Hermione and Ron who nodded and entered the Empty dorm room they put the silencing charm and locking spell on before breathing still not letting go of Harry's hand he hadn't let go since before they entered the car

"See told you I'd be back" harry smiled

Hermione smiled back and hugged them both as draco finally let go

"So it's been announced then" Ron beamed

Harry nods "yeah"

"Might I say you both looked great" hermione chimed

"Thank you" draco smiled

"So whats it like at the palace" Ron asked

Harry beamed "absolutely gorgeous"

Ron grinned like a Cheshire Cat 

"Actually we thought about it this morning do you want to come over after school with blaise and seamus have an afternoon tea in the grounds the garden is simply exquisite the bits we've seen anyway we found this nice spot under the oak tree at the bottom and according to harry who had talked to a maid this morning  
She said we fell asleep there which doesn't surprise me" draco said

Hermione looks at them in awe "oh how cute" she says fondly 

Draco beamed "yeah I know we are already well loved by the staff who kept staying hello yesterday" 

"Couldn't do enough I felt bad though" harry said

Hermione smiled

"We'd love to come"

Harry lit up "you would ?"

"Are you kidding harry we'd love to your our best friend and soon king either way we are besotted with the idea and any way hello who in there right mind turns down free cake" Ron said 

Harry giggled "oh you are funny sometimes Ron see this is why I love my friends your just brilliant"

Hermione smiled "thanks"

Harry nodded "no problem now how do get to classes without being blocked" harry   
Asked

"You can't" she says 

So they walk out as a group a since today they all had the same classes and free period it was identical 

It got to lunch and they went to the great hall the whole place went silent and stared at the two holding hands as draco pulled him along they sat down with blaise Luna seamus neville hermione and Ron like usual

"Afternoon" Luna beams 

Draco grins "afternoon"

Neville felt slightly awkward what with royals being at the table as for seamus and   
Blaise they acted the sane as did Ron and hermione then Luna just kept quiet and mysterious like she does regularly snape walks over 

"Wedding prep is done everything is complete sorted now"

Draco smiled looking up harry was resting his head on dracos shoulder so he didn't wanna move too much 

"Thanks sev"

Snape nods and leaves 

They go to there classes and meet there friends driving back to the palace


	14. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mini chapter first :)

Pre teen drarry: afternoon tea 

Just a short filler chapter 

They all went back to the place after school everyone looked in awe  
Before sitting down under the tree and eating 

Earn ever the talk of war came up from draco , harry dismissed with and angry snap  
He didn't want to think about how his soon to be husband or he could be in danger  
He just wanted there happy life together 

Few days later it was there wedding 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pre teen drarry: the wedding

EXPLICIT WARNING oh and look out for a movie reference in this  
which movie is it ? And expect lots of sexy time suggestion 

Harry woke up positively glowing he'd gone to Hogwarts late yesterday tradition to split the couple the night before and all

"How do I look" harry asked

Hermione smirked "gorgeous draco will be knocked off his feet"

Harry blushed "thanks ..I'll take that as a compliment"

She smiled "yes do"

Meanwhile draco was getting ready

"You look splendid sir" Vincent the servant said

"Thank you Vincent"

Vincent nods

"Right I'm ready" draco beamed 

Both harry and draco take there transport to Hogwarts and walk to the lake venue

As the song marry me by train came on harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes opening them up to see draco at the alter to which he grinned at and the nervousness went he walked down and met draco next to the vicor 

'Im so nervous drac' harry says telepathically 

'Me too but we'll be fine'

Harry nods 

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Harold james potter and draconian lucian Malfoy" the vicor started

He goes through what each person needs to do before asking

"Does anyone object to this union"

No reply good 

He carries on 

"I pledge to love cherish and honour you so long as we both shall live" draco says putting the ring on Harry's hand harry does the same before kissing him and the vicar pronouncing they are now married they leave the lake heading to the great hall

Music is already playing as they enter "can't help falling in love with you"

Which makes harry smile friends and family alike beam happy smiles his mother and father come over

"Harry" his mother smiles genuinely 

"I can't believe it your married already I'm going to be honest I wasn't pleased at first but then I thought about it this was gonna happen eventually anyway so wheres the problem I know draco will look after you and well your crowned monarch tomorrow and I was only scared for your safety but now that's not a problem  
I wish you a happy and long marriage dear I really do"

Harry smiles "thanks mum thanks dad"

"You better look after my son" james said pointing to Malfoy who laughed it off "sure"

They nodded and left narcissa was the next to come over who hugged them and talked hermione Ron seamus and blaise came over next

"HARRY" hermione shrieked excitedly hugging him and he giggled at her  
She pulls away and puts her hands in his

"Congratulations" she beams she let's go of his hands and steps back

"Yeah great party when's the first dance" blaise said 

"In a bit actually" 

They nod 

"Well we will leave the love birds alone see ya soon" seamus says before letting them move

Harry and everyone else eat he's drinking some champagne when draco prizes it out his hands to dance

They spend the whole time mucking about and laughing or messily kissing the whole crowd smile at the sight especially there friends and family

It was nearing the end of the night when harry and draco said there goodbyes and left the party for everyone else to enjoy they got back to the palace and into there room knowing most of the staff had the day off because of the wedding

Harry initiated a kiss his hands all over his new husbands body he jumped up onto draco and continued kissing him removing dracos blazer at the same time and then kissing dracos neck hot heavy breaths and moans coming from both , harry pulled away 

"Can we just skip to the good bit" he asked and draco smiled before nodding and continuing where they left off draco walked over to the bed harry still on him  
And placed him on the bed gently and yanks Harry's trousers down along with Harry's other clothes harry doing the same to draco they spend moment tracing fingertips across eachothers body before draco decided to kiss down Harry's body  
Draco looked up at harry and smiled teasing Harry's boxers down slowly letting Harry's hard member free draco looked infront of him his mouth watering at the sight he started licking and sucking at different bits he couldn't get enough  
He slid back up and continued to kiss harry it was going to be a life changing night

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry wakes up with the cliche morning glow his mind drifts to last night  
Oh how amazing it was he wants to relish in that moment forever but breakfast is calling him he goes to there fridge and decides he wants to make breakfast himself  
Today he pulls out chicken pieces peanut butter and cream To make a muggle american delicacy he thought looked good he fries the chicken and starts eating  
It's amazing how good it tastes his orange juice placed near by equally as yummy draco stirs and looks over the room to find harry sitting on the mini bar stool eating chicken how interesting it smells good though he gets up not that harry notices he's too engrossed in the chicken

Draco wraps his arms around Harry's figure making the brunette giggle

"Morning" harry smiled swinging his stool around so he can face his husband

"Oh your looking ...I dunno different" draco says with a intrigued smile

"Good or bad" harry frowns 

"Good.. more healthy I dunno you've just got an extra little something"

Harry beams "great"

"Coronation later today's busy"

"Not nearly busy enough" harry smirks mischeviously 

Draco leans downs and kisses him picking harry up in the process before harry pulls there lips away

"Since when did we get like this we've only been together a little while we went from innocent nervous pre teens worried about our first kiss to a full on intimate relationship with all the trimmings"

"You speak for yourself" draco smiled

"You planned this all along didn't you"

Draco grinned "since day one"

"You evil......little minx....I love it"

Draco smiles still "good" he says before kissing harry again harry lets out a breathless moan

"Draco" harry whispered

He nods at harry 

An hour later and there out of breath 

"Fuck..." Harry pants

"We can if you want but we've only just stopped"

Harry smirked "not what I meant"

Draco grins

\------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the coronation of Harold james potter - Malfoy and draconian lucian potter-Malfoy"

Two hours later after they've started they're officially crowned kings 

And after 7 boring days after that there on the wizarding plane to Brazil for honeymoon 

"I'm really hungry" harry whines

Draco smirks 

"I'll order"

The waitor came over 

"Two coffees and a macaroni cheese"

Harry retched "no macaroni cheese"

"I thought you loved it it's your favourite"

As harry swallowed some bile he nodded he knew there was only thing his tummy wanted

"Yeah it is just the idea right now makes me feel sick a couple bottles of cold water  
And do you do chicken and if so do you have cream and peanut butter"

He looks at him funny but nods "yeah I'll go get some so that's one coffee some water and the chicken cream peanut butter I've heard weirder" he giggled lightly

"Thanks" he smiles

"Whats this obsession with chicken cream and peanut butter you have" draco smiled

"I dunno I just can't seem to want anything else"

"Mm ok well I might try it"

Harry beamed "sure.....but not too much"

Draco laughed

"Ok" draco giggles still

The Waiter came back with the food drink and a sick bucket with napkins

"Here, do you want me to check you over if your feeling sick I'm a healer"

Harry shakes his head "no I'm fine"

Harry scoffs the chicken down cream and peanut butter included he couldn't get enough

"Whoa slow down babe"

Harry smiles "sorry"

"You eating for two" draco joked

"Nah that's Ron job his habits have rubbed off"

Draco smiles 

"Mm well Weasly hasn't got a figure to worry about because he's getting some now is he"

"Are you saying I'm fat" harry smirked

Draco held his hands up in mock surrender "no"

Harry grinned "good"

They arrive at Brazil airport and drive to there villa for the honeymoon they go inside and put there bags down

"So.." Harry says nervously

"So" draco mimicked with a smirk

Harry stood in silence till draco spoke

"Whats wrong This is ridiculous your even more nervous now than before we got married and that can't be because we haven't .......done stuff like most couples are nervous of Cause we have many times and we've been married a week you weren't like this then do you not love me anymore" draco rambled

Harry looked at his husband like he was crazy maybe draco was

"No draco I'm even more in love with you and you know I'm not lying because of he bond it's just ......I've never traveled this far before it's... new it's alright for you your well traveled I'm well not"

Draco sighed "I'm sorry" 

Harry smiled "stop being a daft bugger and you'll have nothing to be sorry for"

Draco grinned "never"

Harry smiled even more "shoulda known you'd say that"

"Maybe you should" Draco said tiling his head he kissed harry before reluctantly pulling away it's been a long day they could really do with some sleep jet leg and all

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Draco had all sorts planned scoober diving rock climbing bunjee jumping  
Quinnich the last went on he's even got a nice picnic planned to be set up by a nearby deserted water fall he opened his eyes and turned to say morning to harry  
But .....he was gone ? Draco got up and walked to the kitchen when he heard noises from the bathroom he looked through the window it was harry ......being sick 

"Harry" draco asked

"Hey don't come in here you don't need to see this"

Draco ignored him and walked in "your my husband and your sick there's no way in hell I'm just gonna leave you for better or worse remember"

Harry smiled weakly he looked gastly he had pale skin and dark eye bags like he never sleeps but he did draco knew that so what was up ? He also looked unstable and disoriented 

"Must have been the chicken" harry said

Draco nodded but harry fainted draco knelt down fast to aid his husband this wasn't good harry was sweating prefously he scooped harry up and tucked him in bed again letting harry get some rest when harry woke up hours later draco was sat  
Waiting 

"Can I have some water please" harry choked out draco couldn't give it to him fast enough harry sipped the water slowly he was shaking and it took all the energy out of him 

"I must be coming down with something it'll pass the sleep helped" harry said and he wasn't lying the sleep had done great wanders so why didn't it feel enough ?

Draco nodded "ok" he said hastily harry stayed in bed until the next day then carried on for the next week or so having fun In the sun with draco it was only when harry arrived back from his honeymoon and had popped by into Hogwarts where he had a problem.....

Harry was all good walking along the corridor with draco looking happy he walked into the busy great hall and over to the griffindors where his friends where but passed out right next to hermione although draco caught his head a rush of student noises and teachers followed 

"What the hell happend Malfoy" hermione screeched

"I don't know ....but he did this on holiday just once about a week ago and he had to stay in bed for twenty four hours cause I found him throwing up earlier in the day as well"drive said worriedly stroking Harry's head with tears in his eyes

"Mm" hermione said she was suspicious but thought no more of it 

"Did you get him Checked out" pomfrey asked draco shook his head 

"He seemed ok I just didn't think oh god whet if it's serious" draco said tears falling the students gasped and the teachers sent them out the rushed harry over to the  
Infirmary......


	15. The arsenikos anaparagogi complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget any errors ok ?

Pre teen drarry: the arsenikos anaparagogi complex

Enjoy WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT

In case your wandering the movie reference in the last part was from twilight  
And 'anaparagogi' means reproduction and arsenikos means male they're both from the Greek language oh and harry defeated the basilisk an tom last year not this one 

Miss pomfrey whipped her wand out desperate to find out what was wrong  
She ran some diagnostics her face dropped bad she gulped

"What is it" draco asks 

"The anaparagogi complex" she says 

Hermione gasps "that means"

"Yes" miss pomfrey says 

"But I didn't think it was possible it was a myth" hermione said 

Miss pomfrey shook her head "no it's no myth just incredibly rare"

"How so" hermione asks

"Not one recorded in millenius" she replied

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I NEED TO KNOW IF MY HUSBAND IS DYING OR NOT" draco screamed it startled everyone hermione glanced at pomfrey and they nodded 

She sighed "the anaparagogi complex it's no illness Its a ........gift in a way I dunno how to categorise it this hasn't happened in thousands of years we should have warned you with your bond it must have hightend your chances I dunno this is mind blowing info"

"Can you stop rambling miss" draco said angrily she nodded 

"There's no way to say this so I'm just gonna be blunt Basically .....Harry's pregnant" pomfrey said 

Draco went white pregnant ? Harry in the same sentence how why this just confused him more 

"H-how" draco stuttered

"I don't need to tell you that mr Malfoy it's obvious but I'll explain sometimes in rare cases usually caused by strong or marked bonds like yours ,one person despite gender or genitalier they will develop what is know by medics as the arsenikos anaparagogi complex , it's the Greek word for reproduction if harry was a girl he'd just have a higher chance of getting pregnant if your in this situation he gained the inner female reproductive system it doesn't make him not a boy nothing will drop off or be taken away, it just means there's an added reproductive system there although they cannot have a baby using both of there own components because of many reasons it's impossible , but this hasn't happened in many years and it was rare before that we just assumed it wouldn't happen again , but we should have thought with your bond , but that's why it hasn't happend there hasn't been a strong enough bond since the last case so it hasn't happened until now , we should really add this to the sex education classes I told Dumbledore to but no he never listens"

Draco nodded "will this hurt harry or the baby in anyway"

She shook her head "not likely if anything your child will inherit your gifts like I said this only happens to bonded pairs and they have gifts natural or gained because of the bond the cases been recorded show over half have gifted children because of it"

He smiles "ok well what do we do next"

"We keep an eye on him get him The medical care he needs and yeah that's about it just treat him like you would any pregnant person"

Draco nods harry wakes up minutes later

"Dr-draco where a-am I" harry asked sleepily 

"Hospital. You fainted remember"

"Huh ? W-What no" harry mumbled 

"Miss pomfrey he has memory loss" draco said louder than usual she  
Came right over he suddenly jolted up and looked to the ground next to hit miss pomfrey shoved a sick bucket there fast and just in time he was retching and spewing dangerously violently"

"I thought you said he'd be ok" draco growled rubbing Harry's back looking at miss pomfrey

"I didn't expect it to be this bad In some instances especially with....THIS not being the usual way of happenings they might be more prone to more extreme emotions and more sickness faints etc"

Draco nodded "so I've got to avoid anything breakable with harry about I guess" draco joked lightly 

Pomfrey smiled "most deffinatly"

 

"Can someone tell me what going on" harry said still sleepy

"Only I'm not meant to be like this your a doctor you can help yes" harry said 

"I'm afraid not do you want me to tell him the news or should I leave you"

Miss pomfrey said 

"What news whats happening can't you give me something to help"

"I can give you a al healing potion that will help with the fatigue sickness etc but other than that I can't help but don't Worry you'll have your daily set"

"Daily set ?" Harry asks

"A pre prepared especially tailored set of potions to drink daily to help with .... Well you'll understand soon your gonna need the daily potions to keep you healthy"

Harry turns to draco now more awake "draco.." Harry asked 

"....," draco tried but couldn't say anything he only looked like a fish opening his mouth and closing it 

"Draco please" harry whispered pleadingly with tears in his eyes draco sighed 

"Your pregnant" draco says finally 

Harry searches his face for any snippet or hint of a lie he didn't noble I've this no thi wasn't even scientifically possible

"How" he asks 

"Some weird thing called the arsenikos anaparagogi complex"

"It's a......I dunno anyway it translates as the male reproduction complex it's this rare thing that happens rarely to any gender basically meaning you can have children harry the regular way I'll let miss pomfrey explain" hermione said 

"It's an extremely rare occurrence caused by strong or marked bonds as the mating instincts take over because of the bond only we haven't had a case in millenius because there hasn't been a strong enough pairing if you were a female you would just get pregnant a lot easier but since your male it means you have an extra reproductive system I'll give you a good that a explains it a lot more ok ?"

Harry nods and looks at his stomach and then back up at miss pomfrey 

"Is-is" harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them 

"Will the baby be ok"

She smiled "perfectly fine ill book you in for a scan I recommended you stay here or have medical professionals near by at all times in the palace"

Harry gulped and nodded "how far along am I ?" 

She smirks "about two weeks we think around the wedding" harry looks down and goes red nodding fiddling with his sleeve ends

"Ok" harry mumbled 

"Hey" draco says living Harry's head up at him 

"Are you ok" he asks 

Harry nods "just ...overwhelmed I mean I know ....I know we wanted kids but .." Harry looked away draco sighed 

"Can you give us a moment miss" draco said she nods and leaves hermione goes to leave as well but draco stops her so she sits down again

"I know this is nerve wracking but what did you think I was gonna do when you knew I knew chuck you out , divorce you , disown you, force an abortion or all of the above" draco says 

Harry doesn't look at him "well ....maybe I dunno we...didn't want kids for like another ten years or something stupid and now I'm up the duff what was I meant to think"

Draco sighed again "I'd never just abandon you or our child harry it's a shock granted a mistake ? Never . This was meant to happen it may not have been planned but this isn't a mistake a mistake is not planned and you want erasure but a unplanned gift that comes into your life maybe not originally wanted but never knew you needed is a surprise this baby is a surprise I didn't know I'd want it as much because it wasn't planned but actually the longer it sinks in... The more I wander how 'god moves in mysterious ways' as a religious muggle would say this is a blessing so take it and protect it with your life and I promise I'll be doing the same I won't leave your side if any thing I'll be a slave to your every need"

Harry looks at him and smiled warmly "your already my slave" harry grins mischeviously 

Draco laughs "yeah suppose I am and I can guarantee this child will want the same I'm gonna put the Malfoy name to disgrace becoming submissive we're meant to trample on dreams and act like superior bastards but here I am going all fluffy bunnies and ....oh gosh your really gonna milk this the prophet will be all over it"

Harry laughs "you've done it now the end of the world is coming" harry joked 

"And so another one begins" draco smiled tenderly squeezing Harry's hand 

"How are you gonna tell people" hermione asks 

They shrug "I have months yet .....I'm not even sure if I'll carry full term what if I misscarry" harry panics 

"You won't anyway your gonna get treated like the princess you are"

"King" Harry says raising an eyebrow 

Draco scoffs "please....your deffinatly a princess"

Harry giggled and miss pomfrey comes back 

"Are you ok" she adds hestitantly 

"Just splendid miss I'll be staying at Hogwarts I think"

She nod " I'll tell albus let's get you settled back in"

Harry nods and draco helps him up walking slowly back to there old room draco puts harry in bed and waits the headmaster then comes in

"Oh ...your both back why aren't you in class and whats wrong with harry he's sweating terribly I must call miss pomfrey and the ministry-"

"Dumbledore it's ok miss pomfrey obviously hasn't told you yet but we did go see her we arrived back from I honeymoon and harry collapsed in the great hall we didn't have time to tell you and you weren't there so she just went straight to the infirmary Harry's got the arsenikos anaparagogi complex,... he's pregnant sir"

Dumbledore was speechless "well congratulations I guess"

"Thanks"

"How long do you mind me asking" 

"Two weeks ish Harry's dreading it he's super stressed since he found out we did t even know he could .....get in this situation"

He nods to draco "quite we would have warned you but we didn't think anything of it trust harry to get into a impossible splendid difficult situation again I swear it's the  
Only thing he does"

Draco laughs "yes"

"Ok ...well we won't tell anyone but I'll tell the teachers other than that we will keep you informed"

Draco nods and dumbledore leaves

"Draco" harry says quietly he rushes to harry instantly

"Whats wrong"

"OW" harry screams 

"Harry listen to me harry whats wrong "

"It's the baby" harry smiles 

"I just felt it release magic already it just shocked me"

Draco grins

"That's great"

"Mm"

Draco carefully places hand on Harry's stomach he could feel it too he lit up with joy

"This is brilliant" draco smiled hermione comes in next with Ron

"Harry how are you"

"Good thanks Ron tired and well.....pregnant so yeah" harry giggled 

Ron smiles "yeah fun"

Harry jumped again and draco smiles 

"don't worry granger it's ok it's just the baby it did this earlier"

"What" she asks 

"Let out magic it startled harry at first but I felt it when touched his belly it's a powerful little thing it's only two weeks old voldermorts gonna be well and truly fucked with even one of us but three powerful wizards working together with an emotional connection" draco laughed "oh now he's had it"

Hermione beamed "that's great news harry may I" she said pointing to Harry's stomach he nods and she goes to feel 

"Oh wow" she smiled Ron does the same and there all ecstatic

"We must protect the child as soon as voldermort finds out.,,,,,well it ..might be history repeating itself my parents are only alive because they got revived but it was almost too late one more second and ....well" harry gulps 

Draco nods "we won't let your or our baby be harmed actually ....I have an idea"

Harry looks at his husband dubiously

"What plan draco don't do anything stupid I need you....the baby needs you"

"No I'm not hermione I'm gonna send you my thoughts I won't be able to receive a reply though ok so you'll have to tell me out loud"

She nods 

'We create an army train them up best of our abilities get an undercover spy I'm pretty sure I heard voldermort say about a planned war to attack and take over the wizarding world if we can stop him .. But he'll have death eaters.....including my dad  
It'll be a blood bath but I can't risk it this is the only plan we've got to save the whole of the kingdom'

Hermione gasps takes a moment to think "it- it would be dangerous it would brake all school rules ...but it's possible we could do this and I'd worst comes to worst we die trying to do the right thing rather than living doing the wrong"

Draco smiles slightly "I won't let this get that far"

Hermione nods "harry we have a plan" hermione says before explains 

"DRACO YOUR CRAZY I WONT LET YOU" harry screams 

"we have no choice" draco pleads

"But you'll die ...and what if me and our child lives " harry sighs "I can't do this without you your too young to die I need you I .....(harry sighs)...I love you" 

"I know" draco says with a croaky voice and tears in his eyes

"Then why would you volunteer to leave me and abandon me and this child"

"To protect you both why else" draco replied 

Harry sighed "be careful and promise me if there another way out of this you'll take it no matter what"

Draco nods "promise straight away"

Harry smiles "ok"

"Can we rest I'm tired" harry yawns 

"We" draco asked unsure if he meant he and harry or harry and the baby 

"Me you and the baby the others can stay if they want but I'm not gonna do much"

Hermione and Ron go leaving just him and draco there , draco climbed onto the bed and settled next to harry putting his arms around his pregnant husband in a protective manner

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry pregnant ? It's just a lot to take In I mean he's 12 and he's well married and expecting shouldn't he be watching Quinnich games and thinking about a first kiss"  
Ron says

"Ron , we know for a fact he's gone a little further than kissing you don't get pregnant by magic excuse the pun"

Ron grimaced "yeah not a image I want hermione"

"Your only jealous cause you've never been kissed"

He blushed "that isn't true"

"What you've kissed someone but I thought we were obviously I was wrong"

"No hermione that isn't what I meant , I meant that I'm not jealous me and we are mutually exclusive"

She smiles "yeah we better be"

Ron smiled and they stay like that for a couple of seconds before they both go serious neither saying a word breathing heavy in anticipation Ron gulped and hermione looked between rons eyes and lips before launching herself on him desperately Ron gasped hermione was on his lips his best mate and girlfriend who he'd only ever really held hands with was all over him and he was melting in desire  
Like he was in the Sahara sand storm with no water she was a mirage this couldn't be real she quickly slid her tongue in what frenching already bloody hell Ron thought no wander harry and draco were all over each other 24/7 if it feels this good to just kiss she pulled herself away from the passionate embrace hair ruffled as she removed her hands from there panting heavily

"Now you've had your first kiss"

"You call that a kiss mia I'm dizzy with lust"

She blushed he called her mia she likes it nice nickname and apparently she affected him 

"Well if I get that kinda response Ron then you won't mind if I'll be so wicked as to try doing it again"

He didn't have time to respond before she kissed him again gently this time

They smile at each other before they go there seperate ways to there dorms for the night  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up feeling sick he darted up and emptied the very little contents of his stomach in the toilet draco woke up when he saw harry dart over to the bathroom draco sighed oh harry

"You ok babe" draco called harry finished being sick before brushing his teeth and going back to join draco in bed

"Yeah I'm I think I need a check up though it only Been a day and I feel like my body's changed so much I swear my stomach is bigger"

Draco smiled and placed his hand over Harry's belly "the baby may be difficult however it's worth every second"

Harry scoffed affectionately "yeah it is but you wouldn't say that if you were the one spewing"

"Correct" draco grinned

"What do we tell your parents"

"Pfft the prophet will catch wind soon so the truth I guess I mean it's not like it's unexpected and well let's face it dad always wanted me to carry on with the whole Malfoy heir thing"

Harry nods "suppose but it's the potter heir too the name almost died but not any more and in some ways with Sirius as my godfather and your mother it's the black heir too" harry said hand on his Tummy

"Yeah" draco smiled now placing his hand on top of Harry's which is on Harry's stomach

"We really need to go to mada- ow pom- Frey" harry panted choking it out just about obviously in pain

"HARRY TELL ME WHATS WRONG" draco shouted worriedly harry was sweating harry leaned back onto the pillows 

"I dunno my stomach feels weird get miss pomfrey"

Draco darted up in his pjs and ran to the Infimary shouting  
Even before he entered the infimary 

"MISS POMFREYYYYYY" he yelled crashing through the double doors and running at an impossible pace to the end of the room and skidding to a halt as miss pomfrey looked at him worriedly 

"It's harry come quick" he said running out again she dashed forward following hot on his heels she arrived at his bed side

"Harry I'm gonna run a diagnostic spell and see what happening ok"

Harry nodded and she ran the spell she gasped 

"Ok that's easily sorted harry I'm just Gonna give you a pain reliever ok"

He nods and drinks the potion before sitting up and asking whats wrong 

"The pain you experienced is the result of the cells splitting in two congratulations your having twins" she smiled harry went wide eyed 

"Um...what about the baby's are are they ok I mean there growing like they should and stuff it's just I seem to be getting fatter quite quick I'm already almost showing"

She nods "when a witch or wizard conceives a child there is always a small amount of magic released to support the next generation reduce the risk of squibs and other things that aren't important right now the bond you have also influenced this because even before that you were both very unnaturally magical of your ages with strong cores anyway because of the abnormal increased amount of magic was released your children are growing at a faster rate you will carry for approximately four and a half months rather than the muggle average of nine and the witches and wizards average of ten  
Your children should develop completely and healthily only difference is it will be shorter than most pregnancies because of so much magic"

Harry nods "ok thank you miss pomfrey"

"We better get those daily potions started here is today's case they will change as time goes on based on you and the children's needs I'll leave you to it see you later and don't hesitate for a check up or advice or help from me anytime"

He nods he looks at the 4 potions a vitamin and mineral deficiency potion , a bone  
Strengthening potion, a variation on a pepper up with added fatigue reducer and  
A Pregnancy plus potion to help the baby develop is today's case he drinks them down resistantly before he gets a craving 

"Can I get my favourite food and some pumpkin juice please draco" harry says and flutters his eyes suggetively

Draco laughs "yeah yeah KREACHER" he yells

"Yes master draco"

"Can you get harry lots of fried chicken single cream peanut butter and pumpkin juice please"

The house elf nods and pops off coming back two minutes later with a huge plate of chicken cream and peanut butter and a two litre bottle of pumpkin juice with two goblets

"Thank you kreacher" harry smiles

"No thank you master harry it is an honour to serve you sir dobby told me all about this kind friend said you saw elves as equals and tricked old master into freeing dobby by presenting him with clothes" the elf bowed and grinned 

Draco looked at harry with amusement at the story he'd never heard

"Well you are a magical creature like myself and I believe you have rights" harry smiles and kreacher blushed and left

 

"So..you did a number on my father do tell" draco said with mischief written all over his face 

"I took my sock off hid it in tom riddles book last year gave it to your dad who passed it to dobby I told dobby to open the book he saw my sock end of rather funny really" harry smirked

Draco laughed "well done it's clever you have quick wit you so should have been a slytherin is that why my dad doesn't like you that much do you think"

"Maybe" harry replied 

"No offence but partners to malfoys are seen as cattle , breeders basically your just a baby machine to him your harry potter I'm pretty sure he hates you as a choice he only did this to stop the rivalries between our family's and get you closer to voldermort so I can marry a woman and do what he wants without annoying mum she was the one who chose you incase you didn't know and she doesn't have any prejudice against us so hopefully she'll be able to talk him round and he will back off after the twins are born"

"That's horrid is that all I mean to you" harry shrieked 

A look of absolute horror crossed dracos face at his husbands question 

"NO ! NO WAY YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME HARRY ITS JUST MY DAD AND THE SELFISH GENERATIONS BEFORE THAT DIDNT MARRY FOR LOVE"

Harry let out a tear "but we didn't either draco this was an arranged marriage"

"No it was gonna be a arranged marriage but we did things our way in the end and I do love you I........ I was devastated when you refused my friend ship at the beginning of last year weasel got in the way but when ........when my mother accidentally mentioned an arranged marriages I may have asked her to choose you from her list she had that she's picked from possible future spouses she thought about it and the fact our family's needed to re bridge and you being related to Sirius and her being a black you could say she was bias she wanted the best for me and that isn't with the death eaters that in her eyes is with a sweet loving compatible boy you in particular she knew you'd turn me good she knew we'd likely be unstoppable together and us fighting for good well you know how that will end she knew I had a crush on you and well she gave your parents a call she knew that if left to our own devices un tainted by petty arguments of our ancestors we'd be ok and a good match and she was right"

Harry smiled and nodded "ok" he whispered 

Draco kissed him gently and slid down Harry's body kissing if on the way before resting his head on Harry's tummy to be near his unborn children 

"We need to get up draco"

He slid up to Harry's face 

"I wanna do something first" he smirked

Harry frowned in confusion but draco kissed him with passion giving harry got his answer he had no idea what having sex whilst pregnant would do to the children but harry couldn't think anymore as draco kissed his neck  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
After wards they got up and got ready harry gripped dracos hand tight as he left his quarters with draco head down not many people had heard anything since he collapsed and obviously rumours of dracos strange shouting that morning 

"We need to go to pomfrey draco" harry whispered peering up to draco briefly

They walk there before sitting down and waiting 

"Oh boys hello" she said 

"Um I'm just a bit worried " harry said 

"Ok whats wrong" she says 

"What would happen if you have sex whilst pregnant" he askes nervously she smiled at him sympathetically at his naive worries 

"You won't hurt the baby's if that's what your thinking it's fine until you get too big then it's physically impossible to do so anyway look your young in love and newly weds i almost expected you would come to me with this problem it.s only natrual"

Harry smiled weakly "thanks"

She smiled "no problem , whilst your here do you want a scan"

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	16. The first scan

Pre teen drarry: the first scan 

Hope your likeing this story as much as I am :) EXPLICIT

"Yes please can I get hermione Ron seamus and blaise here too"

Pomfrey smiled "sure" she replied and leaves 

Miss pomfrey entered the great hall and gathers the four 

"Is it harry is he ok why are we going" hermione asks

"You'll see" is all pomfrey says 

The four enter and see harry lying on a bed holding dracos hand 

"Are you ok you collapsed now we've been summoned for some unknown reason us is too weird" seamus said 

"Harry and I wanted you here it see this" draco smiled miss pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry's stomach and cast a spell which caused a 3d scan to pop up beside harry fully opaque and in colour seamus Ron and blaise were shocked and hermione excited and honoured she didn't think she'd actually get to be at a scan

"Oh harry" she squealed happily he smiled and squeezed dracos hand they looked at each other them back at the screen all the statistics and health readings there on the side

"Ok well your blood pressure is just a bit high so try to relax and you may become anaemic so I'll up your mineral and vitamin potion potency other than that you are all good I'll just check the baby's a second"

She cast another spell but kept the previous one in place they suddenly heard a heart beat harry gasped with a smile he saw his baby's move and though they were barley anything at this point he already felt the attachment and let a tear drop 

She checked the other one both healthy "well they seem to be happy and healthy so far I must say there magical cores are coming along nicely there strong already though I suspected they would be now any questions"

They shook there head "ok I'll just get you a few copies of the scan I'll put the date I want you to come to your next scan harry and I'll send you on your way"

Harry smiled and nodded "actually I have a question what the fuck just happend" blaise said and seamus nodded both coming out of a trance 

"Welcome back boys well we're having twins"draco said 

"Is it true you screamed for miss pomfrey this morning Dean said you were dying or something Dramatic" Ron said 

Draco laughs "no it isn't I did scream yes harry was in pain I was worried about the twins only we didn't know it were twins then"

Hermione nods "aren't they a little advanced miss they seem bigger for two weeks pregnant"

"Yes miss granger harry is due in 4 months rather than 9 and a half due to the fact that there was a unusually big amount of strong magic released when conceived it means it's accelerated growth"

She nods "is harry on the needed nutritional potions miss" she ask miss pomfrey smirks 

"Yes granger and I do find it endearing your telling me how to do my job do you plan on working in this field when you grow up" 

Ron sniggered hermione glared at him 

"No sorry miss just concerned for my friend"

"It's ok I under stand"she smiled 

"May I ask how your symptoms are and if your craving" she asks harry 

Draco snorts "your kidding right he's well and truly on that road he's already had a mood swing he woke up feeling sick as it seems to be picking up pace and regularity and he has weird cravings for fried chicken cream and peanut butter"

She smiled "ah muggle food yes well I've heard weirder I know someone who was craving spider legs with clam & wild mushroom sauce or her other choice was gooseberry tree bark pie"

Harry laughed "that's sounds a lot worse"

"Mm quite" she smiles 

"Anything else" she asked 

"No but I'll keep you updated and granger on stand by as security next time harry decides to cry or decides to turn into a angry mess"

Granger giggled "no way if he's hormonal your his husband draco you deal with it"

He glared at her "are you kiddding have you seen harry like that no offense but I don't want a bloody unforgivable shot at me just cause I dared to move an inch no way" 

Seamus laughed now "so your telling me the guy who fought voldermort to protect his future husband the guy who's grown up around lucias bloody Malfoy is scared of a pregnant potter" 

Draco looked scared "pfft you wanna see him next time he's upset"

"Uh hello I am here you know draco" harry said whacking draco arm 

"Ow" draco frowns looking at harry 

"I'll hex your balls off and make you eat them just for fun if you keep going the way you are then I'll let Remus pay you visit before sending the unforgivables at you   
If you keep acting like a damn wous" 

"A wous harry your bloody terrifying me just before we left for miss pomfrey you burst out in tears and slung a vase at my head because you thought I was gonna leave you I was going to get my coat for fucks sake yet this morning you couldn't get enough of me before you threw up you didn't want anything more than me   
You called breakfast in bed ate and for some odd reason became an over hugger you even mumbled something about having a pet bunny harry your enough to scare  
Salazar and Godric themselves"

"Do you not love me anymore" harry sniffed and draco groaned

"Not again" draco muttered

Blaise laughed "good luck draco"

"You don't do you oh my god JUST GET OUT IF YOU DONT WANT ME JUST ABANDON YOUR CHILDREN"

"What that's not what I said uh harry please stop being silly" he Sid lookin at there friends pleadingly before turning to harry again

"OH SO NOW THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD IS SILLY TOO HUH" harry shouted before growling he wanted to chuck something at him

"You better run" harry muttered through narrowed eyes

"Harry I love you I'm not gonna abandon you I'm sorry ok I'm sorry for saying that"

Harry sniffed "for everything ?" He asks 

"Yes for everything" draco sighed 

Harry beamed and dragged his husband in for a kiss and hugged him tight with a newfound energy 

"Draco now your not leaving me can we have more kids ooh what about a puppy yeah a puppy oh I love puppy's or maybe a mini wolf" harry ranted still hugging draco who looked like he was dying by the second looking at miss pomfrey for help

"So he's been having uncontrollable mood swings then" she says and draco nodded fast 

Seamus and blaise were holding in the mounted laughter they never thought they'd see draco scared of harry 

"I can help harry I'm gonna give you a extra potion from now on ok"

He nods and takes the one for that day he calmed instantly 

"What do we do now"

"Class potions to be exact"

"Draco you will look after me won't you it's just well I'm not stable I could faint I or be sick or anything" he said

Draco nods "sure"

They walk in a group hermione Ron draco harry seamus and blaise  
To potions ....with the dreaded mr snape harry doesn't look at ANYONE as he enters but he stays firmly next to draco gripping him tight like he did earlier when walking to the Infirmary he had a glamour on so no one could see the tiny tiny bump he had he sat down next go draco and leaned in close to which draco had a protective arm around him he could tell harry wasn't feeling the best and he had to admit having snape on top of that well that was like a curse he was a good friend like family but in class he's scary as hell thinking about it almost as scary as Harry's newfound mood swings his eyes went wide at the thought before snapping back to reality and waiting for snape to say something he was just stood there looking at the class

"Right today we will be learning how to make a choice of blemish blitzer for acne and the contraceptive potion as all you lot are getting to that age now it is your choice which you choose the ingredients list , instructions and ingredients are up here with me so decide which your making and one person from each pair come up to here and get whats needed"

"Acne potion" harry and draco said at the same time before giggling before having a telepathic conversation

'Its not like we would need the other I mean what can you do I'm already expecting twins'

Draco smirked 'yeah and at least if we make the other it will help with your skin during the pregnancy and after actually'

Harry nodded they didn't send anymore mental thoughts to each other after that 

"Right I'll go" draco said getting up he walked over to snape 

"Ingredients and book for the acne potion please sir"

"Interesting choice draco I would have thought newly weds would be at it like rabbits actually I'm surprised you made it to class are you sure you don't want to make the contraceptive potion"

Draco smiled sarcastically before going serious "no just fine sir" he says before leaning in and whispering "it's not needed when your husband is already expecting twins" he pulled back and smirked at the professors face he looked completely speechless he cleared his throat 

"Quite I suppose miss pomfrey knows"

Draco nods "she's already planning on telling just the staff today if she hasn't already from my observations but we don't plan on letting the public know quite yet"

He nods "mums the word" snape smirks draco gives him an amused glare

"Speaking of mums I don't suppose narcissa knows by any chance" snape asks 

"No we only just found out ourselves recently and well with voldermort out to kill harry and no doubtly me as well I didn't want to risk any harm to harry or the twins   
Lucias will no doubt kill them or kill harry and keep the heirs and..." Draco closes his eyes letting out a lone tear which was unexpected snape didn't expect that from draco , draco opens his eyes 

"And I cant let that happen they need me and harry" he replies with a nod he picks up whats needed and sits down swiftly snape just stares at him most of the lesson  
It was complete shock not only was potter up the duff with two little potter malfoys inside him the next monarchs but Malfoy seemed willing to go to any length to protect harry as well it shouldn't shock him really but he knew lucias would want to do as draco said voldermort was thinking of war and he wasn't completely adverse to the idea that draco might be planning to fight it himself then there would be trouble .....for the dark lord that is he knew how protective draco could get he saw the young king grow up he was like it when he was a baby too over toys and If draco alone can muster that kinda power he saw when Malfoy was kidnapped  
And harry was just as strong on top of an inevitable army well.......

He smirked all would be right in the world again soon


	17. School drama

Pre teen drarry: school drama

They finished potions and went into the great hall for lunch the whole room looked at the group mainly at harry and draco because harry looked unwell again and they were genuinely worried about him after the collapse and also wandering why he was here and not at the palace ?

"Everyone's staring dray" harry whispered 

"They'll stop soon" he replied the group had gotten there own table now so they sat there with dumbledore miss pomfrey and snape at there request for support mainly for Harry's sake

"Dumbledore I'd like to meet with the order war is pending and I have family to protect" draco said looking straight into his headmasters eyes sending home the message of what the words meant who he meant when he said family even though dumbledore probably knew before harry that harry was expecting the old codger was brilliant like that

"Fairs fair no need to question your loyalties Malfoy I know your motivations this being one of them so yes you may but beware and tread this path with caution it's dangerous like you said you have family to protect and you can't do that If your dead" 

Draco nods "I know"

"I plan on training the school I know advanced spells like the back of my hand because of my gifts harry is in no fit state but I fear we may need him when time comes an war calls so least he can do is teach and train others like me I need volunteers for specialitys I'll need students and teachers a like working together I'll need a team working in Herbology I'll need another in potions another in defence spells and charms that will be taught by the same team and anything else that will be helpful"

Dumbledore nodded he likes dracos headstrong war initiative and it might just have saved them 

They eat and the group go into the next class which is home economics in the end 

"Right today we are learning about baby care" 

Harry looks at draco nervously then back at the teacher they sit through class

And at the end the teacher gives them a toy baby that acts like a real one to look after for three days 

"It's a muggle device and I'll Know if you hurt it in anyway as your dolls will be monitored see you in three days"

Harry gulps and takes his doll 

He spends the next three days caring for just one toy baby when draco wakes up to see harry a hysteric sobbing mess on the floor

"Harry ?" Draco says getting up and kneeling on the floor infront harry

"Whats wrong" draco asks 

Harry looks up from the floor to draco

"I- I can't do it draco I've hit my limit I've had one baby for three days I'm expecting twins in just a matter of months that will be mine forever I won't cope draco I won't"

He could see harry really was at his limit he looked exhausted 

"I'll take you to pomfrey you need a dreamless sleep potion we'll talk about this later"

Harry nods and they walk into the Infimary 

"Oh harry draco , what a surprise how can I help you look terrible dearest"

Harry still crying silently until he lets out loud sobbing again and breaks down on the floor in dracos arms 

"Harry harry harry listen to me whats wrong honey whats wrong" she asks 

"He's worried about being a parent the new home economics teacher mrs Weasly   
Rons mum unknowingly assigned the class with a muggle prop that makes students act like parents for a few days and harry was sinking in just three days with one and it isn't even real I woke up to him being a hysteric mess"draco answers

Miss pomfrey looks at harry in sympathy and understanding

"Oh harry" she sighs "my dear boy" pulling him into her arms and dracos now rubbing Harry's back instead 

"Ca-can you get m-my parents please miss" harry sobbed 

"I just wanna go home"

She nods "very well I'll call them in explain the situation and get them here I hope you come back soon and if you need us just call ok I'll get your friends to get your trunk ready and I'll give you your daily potions delivery along with a new product Severus created called protein chocolate it'll help curb cravings it contains no sugar and it will help strengthen you up help with energy levels and such"

Harry nods calming down but still snivelling and playing with dracos fingers sitting on the bed

"Um ...miss my parents don't even know yet how am I gonna tell them"

She smiles sadly "I'll do it any questions you can deal with as they come ok"

He nods miss pomfrey leaves and harry spend the waiting time cuddling draco for support his head rested on the blondes shoulder

James and lily walk in up to them

"Oh harry" she sighs he just grips draco tighter

His mother bends down to look up at him

"We will get through this it's not the end of the world your expecting twins two beautiful children it's a gift and I'm not gonna lie it will be hard but we will be here   
And you have draco you'll find a way somehow those stupid dolls aren't real it's different with your own blood I was terrified when I was expecting you but I got through it ok so don't worry yourself it's bad for the babies and you , you don't need extra stress"

Harry nods they stand up and collect there things from there friends and miss pomfrey before driving to the palace with Harry's parents 

"Welcome back sires" a staff member says and they nod harry and draco go back to there room then lay down in the bed and cuddle not sleeping at first just talking

"We will be ok won't we drake"

"Yeah" 

They talked a little more before drifting off to sleep harry woke up early the next morning he looked at his clock 1.43 am he sighed and just layed there for the next two hours not moving not even thinking just still....like an object or a statue not a living thing before he got up and and walked out into the balcony to watch the sunrise with a cup of hot pumpkin juice 

Draco woke up to a cold bed he looked across to see the balcony doors open so he got up and went out

"You ok harry ?" He asks

Harry sighs  
"suppose , it's just ......hard I guess I'm still a mess about being a parent "

Draco sighs and wraps his arms around harry

"You'll be fine"

Harry nods and they go back to bed


	18. Next 4 months part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any errors

Harry woke up again ate breakfast spoke to his mum and genuinely relaxed  
Over the next month he started going to private prenatal classes eating correctly (because draco became over obsessed) and was starting to get the 'glow' lucky for him he was gonna tell the public soon and was due a scan today 

"DRACOOOOOO" harry yelled 

"Yes dearest" draco beamed

"Love you" harry smiles

Draco lets out a happy sigh before walking up to harry and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist (even if the bump was a hard to miss now) and pecked Harry's lips quickly 

"Will I need to go back to Hogwarts yet" harry frowns

"No , not until the twins are a few months old probably but , war is pending so I can't guarantee you something I can't deliver"

Harry nods and hugs draco before pulling back 

"Damn , this bump I can't even hug you proper now I knew it would get big but this  
Is ridiculous , I'm becoming a whale , a fat , ugly ,whale"

Draco frowns "no your not why ever would you think that your positively glowing , you look healthier now then ever , it's strange but beautiful your beautiful and anyway , that bump that you complain is making you a whale is actually our two children and we find out the sex of the baby's today , surely that excites you"

Harry grinned big then "yeah" he looked down at his swollen stomach 

"I'd kinda like a girl and a boy , the boy birthed first cause then she'd have a protective older brother"

Draco smiled "I just want a healthy family you , me and our two children you'll be a natrual , you already sound like one and there you were a month back getting your knickers in a twist"

Harry laughed "I haven't had my knickers in a twist for longer than that , and for that I am particularly sorry I got pregnant really fast we have even been married two months , we're supposed to be to be all over each other still and instead we're going to prenatal classes and your forcing me to live on cous cous it's boring even for a muggle food , why can't we make a deal I keep it healthy but not tasteless , cause if I never have to eat a grain of that muggle horse crap again , it will be too soon can I have raw salmon sushi instead , with avacado and wasabi and oh with soy sauce" the way harry lit up when he talked of this su shay ? Stuff and the hatred his husband had for cous cous it was worse then his hatred for he who not be named himself so well maybe he'd think about it but he wanted to know what sushi was first 

"Whats sushi" 

Harry smiled 

"KREACHER" harry screams 

"Yes master potter"

"Can you please tell the staff to make one small and one extra large platter of my favourite sushi please"

"Yes master potter kreacher would love to sir" he replied nodding 

Harry nodded back and kreacher left before popping up minutes later with the food putting it down with the chop sticks and soy sauce before leaving 

"Try this" harry said lifting a traditional salmon Californian roll just how he likes to dracos lips with a pair of chop sticks

Draco took the strange disc into his mouth and chewed it was just that strange a combination of a hard crusty thin black strip wrapped around sticky rice raw fish and this thing called wasabi ? And he could taste the avocado too mm it was a strange concept but not horrid

Harry had to chuckle at the constantly changing face his husband had as he ate the sushi from confused to eye watering (from the wasabi) to almost disgust 

"It's......not horrid but then again I don't have to eat it and if it keep you happy then sure"

Harry grinned and tried to jumped up and down just once but failed "thanks"

Draco nods 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Narcissa had been called to meet at st mungos with  
Harry draco james and lily she wasn't sure why but decided it sounded  
Serious harry had a glamour on so it wasn't obvious when he went there he was pregnant to anyone but the staff even then they wouldn't know until he handed them the card miss pomfrey was waiting there too she'd become his private nurse pretty much 

"Hello again harry" narcissa says 

"Narcissa" he beams and nods 

She smiled even brighter he looked well healthier then she's seen him before and she's glad after Lucas's stunt she'd heard what happened and feared especially with being kings and the fact there married so young that it had taken it's roll and he'd be in no fit state for anything but she saw the complete oppoisite

"Marriage is treating you both well I see your looking wonderful harry I feared there was something horribly wrong when your mother called me to meet today if anything it scares me more how can you look so well"

Harry smiled and and let out a short small laugh 

"Yes marriage is ....good it's been hard sometimes but none the less still worth it please come I think you want to see this" he said heading to go inside narcissa frowned and turned to draco who just smirked and shrugged 

"You will tell me whats happening right now draconian lucian Malfoy" she whispered 

"Uh nope I'm staying out of this you wanna know ask harry but I'm not gonna get involved do you know how he gets when he's moody ?" He asks 

She doesn't reply 

"No thought not trust me I know my own husband and I do not want to deal with a pissed off harry potter he's a total nightmare" draco smiled slightly narcissa could hear the hidden amused fondness in his tone as he spoke about Harry

"Oh but draco darling that's what the Malfoy men do put up with charming black family members" she smirks 

He laughs and shakes his head and not replying 

"Hello what can I do for you today" the receptionist says

"Um I'm booked into a private suite for 12 am here's the booking card" harry hands her the card and she goes wide eyed before clearing her throat smirking and looking at him happily 

"Ok well it's the third floor first door on the right"

Harry nods and leads his family members to the suite waiting outside 

"Oh harry yes poppy said to expect you around now come in" the doctor said 

Harry and family come in and sit down 

"I'm doctor pomfrey as you may be able to tell I'm the husband your in good hands harry I'm from a long line of doctors in my family and I know you trust poppy anyway and I trained her myself I have you know" 

Harry smiled "yes she's great you have a lovely wife I've kind of accidentally made her my go to woman rather than just a school nurse" harry laughs 

"Yeah well poppy is very fond of you two boys and as soon as she started working on your case she couldn't stop I don't blame her your a very charming young man your partner as well as it seems and well she takes her duty of care very seriously as do I I have to ask how are you faring dear are you feeling worse better what ?" He asks 

"Um energised refreshed I think dracos had me on this weird cous cous diet but I was about to die from boredom it's not like I need the nutrients I get that in supplements already so to me it's just torture which is funny cause he doesn't seem to like it when I'm moody because of it no idea why" harry giggled 

Narcissa is still worried and confused what could possibly be wrong with my son in law ?

The doctor chuckled "marriages hey who'd have em, I have to feel bad though my notes say your a notoriously bad mood swinger"

Harry smiled "I've calmed more over the past month I got really stressed worried I wouldn't be good enough I was in class and given a muggle experiment and well I felt I'd failed after the three days I'd driven myself insane draco had to calm me and reassure that it would be fine when it really happens but it wasn't enough so mum had to do the same and now dracos gone insane I have to go to check ups with your missus regularly so much so I'm surprised I haven't moved into the Infirmary I go to specialised classes help relieve stress I have hot baths about twice a day and a rest I eat more fruit I'm fond of oranges at the moment I drink a special herbal non caffeine tea dracos god father Severus snape made for me I eat a lot healthier too much if I'm honest I do lots of yoga and light exercise I like meditation , candles soothing music and things I enjoy a late evening walk near the sea as well and yeah that's about it"

The doctor smiles "this great deal of care seems to be paying off if the glow you have is anything to go by do you still get sick"

Harry shook his head "there's something in the herbal tea I told you about that just seems to rid me of toxins and negative energy bad thoughts and negative bodily effects like being sick"

He nods "good well that's all I have to ask for now hop up on the bed you know the drill"

Harry nods and does as the doctor says holding dracos hand lying back

"You have a glamour on I see"

Harry snorted "I'm harry potter 'the wizarding saviour , the golden boy' and I'm king  
Of course I have one on if the prophet caught wind of this before I'm ready ....well you know"

The doctor nods "right I'm ready let me just cast the appropriate spells and we will be well away" 

harry nods again

"Draco your scaring me" narcissa says 

"Shh just watch all will be revealed"

She huffs and does as he says

 

He pointed the wand at Harry's stomach and cast his belly suddenly filling out as two heart beats and the 3d colour scan pops up beside harry at the same time

Narcissa gasps and stood there staring at the screen in disbelief

Harry's pregnant ? She closed her mouth and cleared her throat composing herself again now the Initial shock has worn off and smiled fondly at the screen she was gonna be a grandma

"So would you like to know the sex of the children" the doctor smiled looking between draco and harry

They both nod at the same time 

"You have a boy and a girl" he smiles

They let out a happy sigh and smile Harry squeezes dracos hand once in the process

The doctor continues to monitor before saying 

"Both harry and the twins are looking healthy I can sense the strong magic within them so that explains the accelerated growth other than the pre scheduled type and dosage Change of the pregnancy plus potion I recommend doing what your doing it's working a treat"

Harry smiled draco too the doctor prints 5 copies of the scan before undoing the charm and retreating his wand 

"Well I'll write down your next appointment harry dearest and I wish you luck until then" miss pomfrey says handing him the copies of the scan and another appointment card he smiles nods gets up and leaves into the corridor putting his glamour back on again

"That went well" draco smiled harry nodded

"But it does mean I have to shamefully admit my overprotective husbands prodding and pampering is working" harry giggled draco pulls harry in by the waist before nuzzling Harry's neck with a smile and kissing Harry's cheek harry blushed with a smile and the parents looked at the two in awe

"Well ....congratulations are in order" narcissa smiled 

"That's means a lot narcissa" harry smiles

She returns it before saying "why didn't you tell me sooner draco dearest I thought you'd both fallen off the face of the planet and anyway you know I don't judge I had you not much older and it's not frowned upon here like the muggle world because your married"

Harry nods "well draco has been over protective of me since I first started fainting and being sick since before we knew I was expecting two perfect little potter Malfoy babies especially the fact that it turns out the bloke that temerperoarly killed my parents and tried killing me had teamed up with your husband and started a vendetta against me according to draco lucius was only using the arranged marriage to lure me to death by voldermort apparently I'm not good enough and they tried getting draco to kill me And we are both worried he will chase the twins like he did me and my parents for the same reason and well as a mother yourself you'll understand that you'd do anything to protect blood"

She smiles sadly and nods "yes I heard about Lucias's despicable behaviour but sadly not till it was too late and I still had to hear it from draco I don't blame you for  
Being wary I understand all too well about doing what you have to protect your children that's why I chose you as I've explained before I didn't want the dark path for draco and I'd knew you'd be the perfect candidate I chose you on base values not politics or to lure you I genuinely had nothing to do with that mad scheme my husband pulled i like to think we are friends and family that's why I think we got on from the beginning we believe in the same values"

Harry nods "yes I think we do and I know you had nothing to do with Lucias plan a woman like you can't fake genuine like ability of me to the extent you did , the best you could have done is stay reserved and not said a word but you didn't and I like to believe you have a heart of pure gold you hide , the side I've seen glimpses of isn't malicious at all but your playing a political game for survival and you can't do that if that heart is worn on your sleeve in plain sight And I understand that ! I believe you don't want wars or sides you want peace hence you picked me trying to rebuild the bridge and I admire you for that you did what you had to , to protect him and I cannot repay that debt , the debt of sending to me the greatest gifts I've ever received , my children and my husband and I'm sad that the world has come to the choice of un nessersary war again"harry smiled sadly

Draco looked at harry in shocked awe what he just said was way too wise and incredibly true and it made draco fall In love with harry all over again

Narcissa let one tear fall before saying "you young man are very wise and more right than you'll ever know"

He nods and smiled "here, take this but keep it from lucias" harry said handing her a copy of the scan she smiled nodded and took the photo  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two weeks later .........

25th November THE PROPHET : royal addition

KING HARRY POTTER EXPECTING PRINCE AND PRINCESS  
(Read page 24) by Rita skeeter

"Well it's hit the news then harry" draco sighs 

"Mm yeah to be fair at least it happend because we chose to talk them before they found out anyway drakie I'm going shopping with narcissa and mum baby things shopping dads coming too and I'm dragging you along wether you like it or it then hermione and Ron are joining us at lunch and the second half of the day as well "

"Drag me ? You try and stop me" draco grinned

Harry laughed 

"Aren't you worried about lucias he'll know now" draco asks

"Yes I'm terrified but I'm surrounded by loved ones and I can protect my self"

Draco smiled "ok"

"Ok" harry agrees 

They leave and meet james narcissa and lily 

"Oh harry it's lovley to see you" narcissa chimed hugging him

He smiled "yeah you too I needed some air to be honest super dad over here's gone into over drive again and won't let me out his sight I think he's scared of the dark lord trying to hurt us again but still come on"

Narcissa laughed "oh well I never thought I'd see the day my dragon would be this over protective but then again you mean a lot to him and I know he'd be devastated if he lost you and the twins although I think he gets that over protectiveness trait from lucias surprisingly he did the same things when I was having draco but draco please take some friendly advice from the other mother in your life pregnant people  
Do not like being waited on the extent lucias did it gets annoying and there likely to quite literally bite your hand off we need air I used to like sun bathing in the gardens because I spent most of my pregnancy in the summer months I mean you live in a palace least you Could do was let him into the gardens"

Draco sighed "yes mother sorry mother I will"

Harry giggled "draco you look like a kicked puppy is it really so hard to just put me down and come when I ask rather than spending all day doing things I don't like"

"Yes" draco snapped before continuing "your my husband I love you it's my job to annoy you"

Harry laughed again and shook his head before kissing draco cheek 

"Fine but it might mean more trips out with mum and narcissa to relieve that I'm like a cadged dog on heat otherwise , you know from last year I like playing Quinnich so much because I like the freedom of riding a broom"

Draco sighed again "fine but only cause it's you"

Harry squealed happily and kissed dracos cheek again 

"You love me really"

Draco laughed "your a bloody waddling nightmare potter and I yeah I do love you  
But pull a stunt like this when not carrying our child and I might just have to ban you from chicken cream peanut butter and salmon sushi for life"

Harry gasped jokingly "you dare" he laughed 

Draco grinned mischievously 

"Right well pine we've established my husband is now my personal house elf we can go shopping"

"Hey" draco whined harry turned to him with a patronising and intimidating look with a smirk before whispering 

"I can ban you from things too you know"

When harry pulled back with a smirk draco went wide eyed and looked like the world was ending when he realise what harry meant via his husbands thoughts (because of the bond)

"Fine" draco huffed

"Oh dragon you really are like a toddler sometimes" narcissa said to herself making harry smirk

"What" draco said not quite hearing

"Nothing" she replies harry narcissa and lily look at each other with devilish smiles

And james drops back behind the three to talk with draco 

"See that is what I'm on about that's is just creepy" draco says pointing to the three infront smiling at each other wickedly 

"Escaping your marriage partner too I see Oh I feel ya draco I've been married to lily  
20 years and she's wicked and I'm said to say it harry takes after his mother your gonna end up being submissive he'll playfully manipulate you to do the shopping take care of the kids etc then hell really starts"

Draco laughs "it's already happening lord help us"

James grinned and they continued talking boy stuff whilst the ladies (and harry) talk mothering 

"Oh oh mum can we pop into here" harry said 

"What a cupcake shop" 

"Yeah" he replied beforehand calling 

"DRACOOOO"

"Coming" he mutters to himself 

"Yes harry"

"Double chocolate strawberry champagne cupcake please"

Draco grins "seriously"

Harry grins back and nods it was a bit of a private joke they'd been on a date whilst on honey moon and harry had ordered that cupcake only draco had dropped it on purpose because he didn't understand Harry's obsession and so harry had made him promise to replace it hoping it would be an empty promise but harry remembered 

"You do technically owe it to me"harry said fluttering his eyelashes making draco giggle

"Fine" 

"Thank you best husband ever"

"Mm" draco replied with a raised eyebrow going into the shop 

"What was that about harry isn't a cupcake a bit rich for you" lily asks

Harry rolls his eyes much to narcissa's amusement 

"It's a private joke thing when we were on honeymoon I ordered the same cupcake I was craving at the time but I didn't Realise That and draco didn't understand it so he dropped the cupcake on purpose and I made him promise to replace it and now he has"

Narcissa just kept grinning "that makes sense lucias did the same I craved peach Bellini cupcakes actually and they happen to-"

"Be dracos favourite" harry and narcissa said at the same time before giggling draco walked out to find harry and his mother laughing hysterically 

"Ok this is creepy mother what have you done to possess my husband"

Harry laughed "I'm not possessed we were just talking about the cupcake story"

Draco nods and gives harry the cupcake he opened the box and smiled it had a haribo heart on top

"Thanks you even got them I put a haribo heart on top"

Draco smiled and nodded 

"Whats a haribo heart" narcissa askes 

"Muggle sweet" harry replied 

And she nods

"Did they have a peach Bellini one in there" harry asks with a smirk 

"Of course" draco grinned holding his cupcake box up

And harry looked at narcissa knowingly before turning back to draco

They keep walking and decide to go to a personalised clothes store

"Hello how may we help you"

"As you may be able to tell my husband is expecting twins , to be exact a little boy and a little girl , we just wanted to order some clothes"

He nods "I need to put a name in my order book"

"Draco potter Malfoy and my husbands name is harry potter Malfoy"

The man looks up in shock slowly "you- you mean"

"Yes the royals are buying off you , now can you just do your job I hope you understand carrying the two children is a hardship on my partner"

The man nods "certainly where would you like to start"

Half an hour later they've ordered her birth clothes for when she's born , a black and ox blood silk dress with black silk shoes and little red bow alice band , before ordering her everyday clothes and a white lace dress with gold trimming on the bottom with ivory shoes and a white version of the bow alice band for her christening along with the everyday , christening and birth outfit of there son as well

Before leaving and heading to the jewellery store

"How can i help" the owner asks

"Can I order a pair of black gold diamond studs, a pair of self piercing painfree silver emerald studs suitable for newborns , a pair of sapphire silver studs , a pair of ruby rose gold studs and I'm looking for a set of two bracelets , a necklace and two protection rune inscribed rings"

The man nods "ok I've got the earrings here , what would you like the bracelets to be You can look over here or order something"

"Um" draco looks over the bracelets until he finds a silver emerald eyed dragon bracelet two of

"Those" he points

The man nods picking it up and wrapping it before saying "nice choice there a one of piece by a local artist"

Draco nods 

"And the necklace , what would you like"

"Can you make a protection rune inscribed white gold portkey necklace , it's just well I wanted two charms one being a saint Christopher and a plain cross It may sound silly, but I'm very big on trying to protect your children and as you can see my husband is expecting"

"Yes I can and No it's not silly I have a teenage daughter she's 14 I understand"

Draco nods 

"And the rune inscribed rings what would you like them to be"

"Um , a white gold emerald ring and a plain black gold ring"

The man nods "may I ask how many and which protective runes you want"

"As many as possible , do you do speciality runes ones not on the books"

The man looked sceptical "I might do , it depends what the speciality rune is for if it's to use in dark arts rituals I'm out"

Draco shook his head fiercely "no , the opposite to ward off all dark arts , to protect thats the point of this trip, all the jewellery is for my twins , look we have someone really dangerous after us , just because we stand in there way to take over the wizarding world"

The man nods "ok I'll help"

Draco grins "thank you"

The man goes off and makes the rings and the necklace before returning gift wrapping them and putting all the jewellery pieces in a bag

"That is 100,000 galleons is there anything else you want"

"Yes" harry says stepping forward the man sees the scar in the corner 

"Your king harry potter, and oh wow I didn't recognise you your king draco"

They nod he realises why they needed the runes "the dark lord.....that's why you wanted the runes"

Draco nods "yes I fear my children's safety , especially since my father is a well known devotee , it puts our whole family in jeopardy especially our children and my mother"

The man nods "ok well sir you said you wanted something" he says turning to harry 

"Yes can you add some extra runes onto mine and my husbands wedding bands , the same protection you used on my children's rings and make them a port keys too activated by my saying a phrase maybe"

The man nods and does as said and they leave


	19. Th next 4 months part 2

Hoping you enjoy this as much as I am you will notice the word eileithya in the name of one of the hospitals the word is the name of two less famous Greek goddess's That were known for being the goddess's of child birth and labour pains hence it's in the name my of fictional birthing hospital 

During that month harry had blown up quite a bit it was getting closer and closer to his due date now and Harry's birthday was during that month 

A about a month later......

"Draco get up get up it's christmas"

"Mmm" 

"DRACOOOOO"

He giggles "ok got the message harry"

"Get up then come on or am I gonna have to .....persuade you in another form"

Harry said kissing dracos shoulder draco grinned

"Mm well it depends , what your thinking there's some forms of persuasion you can't use anymore"

"Oh yeah you wanna bet" harry grinned mischeviously

And draco was slightly confused until- oh merlin he was wrong 

"H-harry"

"Yes" harry said peering up from under the bedding 

"Your unbelievable"

Harry grinned "you better believe it" he replied sliding down the bedding again  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So now you've finished being this unrecognisably amazing creature , to a recognisable one you'll tell me what in all of Camelot possessed you to give me a unexpected morning , ahem yes well you know what you did"

Harry grinned Hard before biting his lip "nothing, just figured we haven't done much since I got pregnant and thought I'd treat you"

Draco raised his eyebrows with a amused expression "oh like a that is it , do you know how much you've changed since I met you"

"No I haven't changed much , why"

Draco looks at him like he was insane "harry , when I first met you, just mere months ago when all this was arranged , you hadn't even kissed anyone before me and now I'm waking up to THAT"

"So , I grew up fast In a short amount of time , merlin knows it was because you were a naughty little devil and it rubbed off , you unleashed a side I never knew , I became wisdomous and yeah I did just that , I grew up fast but I wouldn't change it"

Draco smirked "oh neither would I if I get a re run of this morning"

"Mm" harry agrees 

”so presents ?" Draco grinned

"Here I'll go first" harry said handing draco a box 

He opened it up to find a knitted baby's dress and top and shorts 

"It's from mrs weasley" harry said 

Draco grinned "so the tacky knit wears started"

"It's not tacky as per say" harry smiled 

"Here , open this" 

Harry opened it to find a lion and a dragon soft toys

Harry smiled 

"These are for you and for the twins"

Harry looked up and grinned "it's mean to be me and you isn't it" 

Draco nods 

Harry kissed him and they opened the rest of the presents from each other and there friends , family etc 

"Oh look , there's one from mr and mrs pomfrey" harry says they open it to find   
A pregnancies health book for harry and the twins up to age five including symptoms diagnosis the different illness's , how to make the remedies etc 

"This is such a useful gift though , there medical workers aren't they , of course I should have expected something like this"

Draco grinned 

They eat dinner and seen the day happy before heading over to the burrow late night 

"Oh harry dearest , lovley to see you oh my your really filling out"

"Hello mrs weasley , yes I am these two monsters are due really soon now , I'm expected to give birth half the time than an average witch pregnancy because of how much magics involved , here's the scan from a month ago"

Mrs Weasley smiled at the scan picture "did you get my gift , I did tell ronnikins to give it to you"

He smiled "yes me and draco adores the outfits , there just perfect for this winter weather , I'm so glad there not due quite yet I don't feel like I could protect them from the cold , you know that's my biggest fear , not who they grow up to be or what happens to me or draco although , that matters it's not what I'm scared of most, im scared of not being able to protect them there warm and snug in my stomach But what happens when there's people out to kill them , and they have to face the cold of winter ?" 

She frowns "yes well , I think most parents are scared of failing , I know it's hard to think of your babies so vulnerable , but you have the whole country behind you"

"Suppose" he sighs 

"You have me" draco says 

Harry nods 

"Well come on in ! I have hot chocloate and hot spiced pumpkin juice" 

Harry grinned 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Happy new year babies" harry said looking down at his stomach 

Draco grinned 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next three weeks went smoothly harry had even gone back to school on January 1st 

But on January 25th this happens.......

Harry woke up it was just a normal day he got up got dressed and practically skipped to lessons 

The bell in potions went and Ron hermione draco , harry , seamus even pansy and blaise (who are now a couple) all headed to the lunch hall , harry sat down and started eating when he started making funny faces

"Are you ok harry" Ron says 

He nods quickly and dissmissivly

About 5 minutes later he had his eyes closed and had unknowingly to the others sucked in a breath 

"Harry are you sure , your worrying me babe" draco says 

Harry nods again letting out the breath "yeah fine" 

Harry opened his eyes and started to eat again , when he went shut his eyes again and sucked in a breath again this time more noticed by the group, but he couldn't hold it as long so he let it out and did it again straight away he couldn't even hold it for seconds this time and he was breathing in and out after each other 

"I've changed my mind , no I'm deffinatly not alright" harry says rushedly

Hermione and everyone goes wide eyed , draco ran to his side instantly much to the great halls interest 

"Whats wrong harry" draco asked 

"What do you think ! It seems your daughter and son wants to finally come out and play "

Draco goes wide eyed 

"Hermione we need miss pomfrey" he said 

"NOW" he shouted she jumped put her gaze and ran 

"Harry just breathe"

"How long have you been having contractions harry" pansy asked 

"I dunno m I woke up fine , I had a bit of movement in breakfast but it wasn't uncomfortable , just normal, I thought for some reason like draco , she wanted to throw a tantrum or was stressed and needed to stretch" 

Pansy smirked at the tantrum like draco thing she'd been his best friend for three years she knew all too well about the Malfoy heirs tantrums 

Harry started panting quite fast and heavier now 

"Draco please I think my waters about to brake , I feel like I'm gonna burst here"

The colour out of pansy and dracos face drained who looked at each other then harry , suddenly pansy ran up and smashed the early classes button to get everyone out and back to the classes early 

Dumbledore frowned and then left 

they all left except Severus , Harry's friends and miss pomfrey 

"I'm hear harry just breath" miss pomfrey says 

"We need to get him to the infirmary or st mungos but either way we need it get him somewhere" hermione says 

She nods "yes your right hermione was there a particular place you already had planned draco "

"Yes , eileithyas birthing hospital it's a private hospital near Grindylow lake , upper little hangleton it's the posh lesser known side" 

She nods "lets get him in your flying car Ron , it's quicker that way draco I'll drive" she says picking harry up draco collected the hospital bag and they go out side and bump into snape 

"Severus , harry said to tell lily james and narcissa to get down to eileithya's birthing hospital in upper little hangleton draco says his mum knows the way , Harry's gone into labour" she said shutting the car door 

He nods going wide eyes and runs inside instantly 

"Sevrus why the rush" albus Said 

"Harry's gone into labour" 

Albus nodded he wandered why the scuffle in the great hall at lunch 

Albus told mcgonnagal and after about 100 students asked what happens in the hall and the whole griffindor and slytherin table had asked why angrily in panic for there peer an king , albus told them and news soon travelled round the school everyone was so excited , the prince and princess could be born at any moment , Rita and the prophet found out of course 

Harry tipped his ahead back and groaned 

"Draco "

"Yes harry" he rushed 

"I hate you"

"Yes" he nodded 

"And I want a divorce"

"Sure you do" 

Draco was Ignoring this harry was in a lot of pain and his mother warned him of this 

"Mm" harry continued to breath he was layed out in the back seat of the car infront of him was the windscreen infront of miss pomfrey and he was holding himself up with his elbows


	20. eileithya's birthing hospital

Miss pomfrey kept driving the car 

"Look outside harry look how pretty it is" draco said 

Harry smiled "mm you know I love you but gosh there a time an a place draco I'm in   
Labour here and all you care about is the damn lake"

He frowns "sorry"

Harry nodded they took him out the car 

The receptionist notices them as they enter and there swarmed with witches and wizards medi healers and all sorts putting him on a bed and wheeling him into a private room 

Hermione Ron pansy and draco go in except miss pomfrey blaise and seamus who wait in the waiting room 

"Draco get your stupid poncy Malfoy arse over here" harry screams 

Draco runs over and grands his hand harry squeezes it until he's in so much pain 

"If you EVER do this to me again I'll kill you I'll absolutely kill yoooou , ahhhhh" 

"For merlins sake how much longer do I have of this shit" harry says to a nurse 

"I'm so sorry we can't tell you"

Harry nods "is it ok to head butt the husband or ,even just , hex him" he asked 

They laughed "we've heard worse in this hospital"

Draco Goes wide eyed in worry much to hermione and pansy's amusement 

"Harry you'll be fine , is there a way you can make the pain stop like the muggle epidural"

"We have a potion I suppose , yes "

She got out the potion and he drank it he felt better instantly 

"It's just been dimed we can't block it completely, because then you won't know when to push and it only lasts 12 hours you can only have it once in 2 months because of the potency of some ingredients"

Harry nods during the 10 hours that passed narcissa lily and james with a camera had arrived and Harry's still in a labour, sweating and he can feel the affects of the potion waring off

"May I ask how long the longest labours been" draco asked 

The witch looks at him sadly "a month and we had to do cease c section in the end"

Draco goes wide eyed 

"But I don't think that will be the case mr Malfoy , your husband is much further along than the other patient was at this stage , if your lucky you'll have the baby within 5 hours , but the maximum I can see is a week ok , so keep him strong he'll need you"

He nods 

"Harry you look tired get some rest" harry nods and drifts off and everyone except draco lily james and narcissa goes home 

The next day harry is woken with a gasp by what feels like an inside flood at 5 am the owls are tooting , the suns rising and life awakens ....but so do Harry's waters apparently, they broke much later than harry thought , but what the heck he thought he'd have his twins by now as well 

Draco had woken half hour earlier he always could use less sleep than harry he's been known to be awake upto 48 hours without sleep and upto 72 hours with three hours sleep , but for comfort reasons he likes 12 hours , if sleep once a week on a Saturday instead and his average 8 each day 

"Harry ?" Drake says 

"My waters just broke" harry said 

Draco went wide eyed and screamed for the doctor alerting narcissa , james and lily who'd woken up 20 minutes before hand harry hadn't seen them yesterday they stayed outside an door updates from hermione and pansy instead 

They ran in 

"Mum !" Harry smiled before scowling again in pain 

"Draco seriously" harry said squeezing his hand bone crushingly strong 

Narcissa smirked she saw dracos face and white knuckles 

"We're here son" james said harry smiled 

"You - don't think - I can use leg lock yet do you ?" Harry asked to no one in specific 

Narcissa laughed of course he didn't want draco near him again , the pain he's in but she knew he'd change his mind , he was doing the cliche pregnant in labour person feelings , that happens to all 

"Um no you can't" draco says harry glares at him 

"I didn't ask you ....this is all your - ugh damn - fault you know"

Draco frowns "don't blame me" rolling his eyes 

Harry looked murderous much to the doctor and nurses smirks

"Owww" harry fake cried "why cant I just hurt you already" 

"Cause you love me" draco smiled

"Mm no - ugh nope not it" 

Draco frowns again and it a least makes harry laugh 

Which made draco smile to see harry happy at that moment 

Harry breathed deep again "I'm not even pushing yet and I don't know If I have the strength"

"Course you do harry , it's just the magic drain it happens to everyone in this situation , so far I've seen nothing particularly abnormal your throwing insults , crying in pain , crushing your husbands hand and now your going through the I can't do it stage it's all normal I was like this to lucias"

Harry smiled at that "I can imagine it now" harry smirked 

"Your poor father was the same , I was just like you both" lily explained 

"Mm bloody nightmare but of course I'd signed up for that I knew what she was like   
Good luck draco it's history repeating itself" james said 

Harry is in labour for another 3 and a half hours until he's ready to push  
In that time Luna , blaise , seamus , Ron , hermione , miss pomfrey , Severus , dumbledore and pansy had shown up in the waiting room so,we went in straight away others didn't go in for another hour and a half 

"I think I'm ready" he says to the nurse 

She checks "yes now , when you feel the next urge to push , do just that"

He nods 

Then pushes and stops breathes and repeats when it's time to push then at 

8:48 am on the 26th January 1992 in eileithya's birthing hospital , alastor Godric regulus potter- Malfoy was born 

The nurse washed the baby and did the ordered blessing (since she was a nun as well) before wrapping him up 

Draco stared at his husband in awe holding there son , there first born 

"Do you have a name ?" Lily asks send he nods 

"If draco agrees I came up with this three days ago , alastor Godric regulus potter-Malfoy, Alastor means protector of people , Godric other than being a house founder means power of god and regulus other than being my godfathers little brother means heart of a lion" harry smiled 

Draco smiled too "I love it although , heart of a lion really ?"

Harry grinned "thanks yes heart of a lion , it took two days to come up with" 

Harry handed draco the child they had a few minutes before .....

"Oh suprise suprise my daughter also wants to come out" harry said in clear slight uncomfortableness

"You know the drill" the nurse said happily , smiling 

Harry was lucky two big pushes barley painful and 

At 9 am on the dot kendra Alicia Santana potter- Malfoy was born 

The nurse washed blessed and wrapped the baby before handing her over 

Harry cried it was there baby girl and there little prince , he kissed her hand before looking up at draco to the side of him 

"Any names draco ?" harry asked 

Draco nodded 

They'd picked a name each a couple of days ago 

"Kendra Alicia Santana potter-Malfoy it's not got an animal name in it like mine , But like you it has a meaning kendra means powerful , Alicia means of noble kin And Santana means holy , I did think about changing that to katie which means pure or ariana that meant very holy and I thought about Minerva which is intellect but well you know mcgonnagal , but I liked this most .....so what do you think"

Harry smiled "I think we have picked beautiful names and have equally beautiful children" harry replied 

Alastor had brown hair Harry's skin colour and silver eyes 

Kendra however had platinum blonde hair dracos skin colour and although harry hasn't seen them yet piercingly bright green eyes 

Harry was staring at his daughter in awe when she finally opened her eyes the babies were both quite things 

Harry gasped at the green it was so bright 

"What" draco Grinned harry looked up 

"Kendra has bright green eyes , oh dammit now I know she's gonna be a menace her hair is a platinum blond , she has glistening silvery highlights in it for goodness sake , it's visible when light hits and she has bright green eyes , she's the slytherin house colours" harry laughed 

Draco grinned proudly "yup and I'll show her all the tricks , although I think I won't need it she'll make her own up and be a menace to us two instead"

"Yeah shame that isn't it , to be fair I'm part slytherin and well you are slytherin , it shouldn't surprise me , it just means You two will be a double trouble actually , whoever she spends time with that we know will make them double trouble" he smiled 

"Mm gosh , lets just hope she's a baby forever" 

Just then she starts crying as harry tried to pass her to draco (who had handed alastor to hermione) 

"Oh looks like she has a favourite parent already" harry teased 

"For now" draco winked making harry laugh 

Harry and Draco was a natrual with parenting and after a moment kendra settled 

"Harry do you think she's hungry ?" 

Narcissa and everyone else smiled they had already fallen into parenting quite naturally 

"Here" hermione said handing alastor to narcissa

She cooed at her gran child as did lily and james as did hermione and pansy (the others were outside) 

Draco was feeding kendra some formula when she smiled 

"HARRY SHE JUST SMILED" draco beamed 

Harry smiled."Oh my gosh, I have to see that soon maybe I'll see alastors instead"

Draco nodded he put kendra in the double cot and let her fall asleep and lily did the same with alastor the baby's where sleeping right next to one and other lily snapped a photo of it , it was just too cute

"So how are you doing" Severus asked 

"Well so far as you know , we've had like an hour with alastor Godric Regulus and kendra Alicia Santana potter Malfoy"

Luna , Miss pomfrey , Seamus and blaise grinned , dumbledore smiled knowingly and Severus looked confused 

"That's what you named them ?" Snape said

Draco nods "Kendra's name means powerful , of noble kin and holy, alastors means Protector of people , power of god and heart of a lion"

Severus smirked "good choice" 

Draco nods 

"draco , can you come here" harry asked 

Draco walked over and stood next to him 

"Can you sit with me , I'm tired" he whispers 

Draco nods and does just that 

Harry lays down dracos arm above his head on the pillow and dracos other hand on just above Harry's wrist harry closed his eyes as draco stroked his hair softly 

Draco looked up again 5 minutes since harry had called him over 

"Harry was tired poor thing woke up because his water broke"

There friends and family smiled "well , we'll go the prophet will want to know but we won't release names or times or where just that your safe and the prince and princess has been born" Severus said 

Then miss pomfrey , dumbledore, blaise and seamus left leaving narcissa , james, lily , hermione , Luna and Ron


	21. The next few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a life changing decision chapter starts just before Luna leaves after the visit the day the babies are born ignore any missed punctuation or errors

"They will do many great things dragon" Luna smiled looking at the two 

Draco smiled "knew they would "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry wakes up the next day draco had cleaned and transfigured the bed into something bigger so he could sleep next to harry 

"Morning" draco grinned

"Morning can I get some food I'm starving"

Draco nods 

"What do you want"

"A muggle full english and some muggle coffee seems appropriate"

"Sure" draco grins and goes to get up 

"Ah ah ah where are you going"

"Breakfast" draco frowns 

"Have you forgotten something like I dunno a kiss ?" Harry grinned 

Draco smiled and crawled back over to harry kissing him on the lips

"Thanks" harry said draco nods and leaves 

Harry got up and walked over to the twins there , beautiful children thankfully still asleep 

Draco came back with breakfast which harry loved 

"Mm that was so good" he commented

Draco nods and brings the wheeled double cot over 

He lifted kendra up and just played with her and had did the same with alastor 

"You know alone time is gonna be so much harder to get"

Draco nodded "maybe but there's house elfs to help and friends family etc we'll find away to ............sort our inevitably insatiable needs"

Harry snorted "just don't get me expecting two more children anytime soon and we'll be fine"

Draco grins "would I ever"

"With the amount of activity we used to have I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner"

Draco continued to grin proudly "well what can I say the malfoys are incredibly fertile" 

Harry grinned back "yes and these two are the living proof " he said turning back to the children 

"Yes you are" harry cooed 

Draco smiled and continued to mother the other child 

"I'm just gonna make up some feed ok draco" harry said standing up

Draco nods and harry comes back with two bottles of milk

Harry smiled as he fed his son 

"Alastors really sucking the milk" harry laughed and draco snorted 

"Deffinatly straight then he's totally gonna be a boob lover" 

Harry rolled his eyes "maybe who knows maybe you should get your head out of the gutter and think maybe he's just hungry"

Now draco rolls his eyes 

"How's our little princess doing " harry asked 

"Fidgeting I think she wants you"

Harry grinned "alastors the same swap ?"

Draco smiled and they took over looking after there other child 

Kendra settled straight away she even played with Harry's pinkie

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day harry woke up went to the loo and got visits loads and loads of visits 

"Harry how are you" hermione chimed 

"Good your the only visitors I've wanted to see except mum dad and narcissa pretty much"

She nods 

"So now the babies are asleep and yes I'm counting draco in that one maybe we could have a girly chat I miss it and well the children are great but I want a distraction mothering two with draco 24/7 for like three days is going well but I'm in need for more grown up company than my husband and two kids" 

Hermione laughed as she looked at draco slouched snoring with his arms around the babies across his chest also sleeping she snapped a pic and sat down 

"So how's it going with Ronald"

She blushed "well .....I think we're getting more intense I don't really know how to ....adapt I suppose it's good it's nice it's just you and draco changed your intensity so easily so early on I've been with Ron for a year and we've only just started kissing but ......(she sighed) we've kind of gone into snogging now you know properly and I'm just nervous I guess he really gets to me you know ?"

He snorts "your a hormonal female and yes I'm married with TWO KIDS I know what it feels like all too well to want to rip someone's clothes off"

She blushed but nodded 

Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy had got up and put the baby's in the cot again and sat down behind him on the bed 

Hermione nodded behind him and harry turned and grinned 

"Been listening ? Your ears buring were they" 

"No why this looks interesting "

"Hermione can I explain to my his and what wrong he might be able to see things from rons perspective"

She nods 

"Ok so basically her and Ron have just started to get serious and well she's nervous about if they end up going all the way"

Draco raised his eyebrows 

"Well hermione I can't give you any advice that isn't bias because me and harry started doing things of that nature the first day he came to Malfoy manor and that seems so long ago now but anyway my point is although I can't say you'll feel the same we didn't regret to although the first time we tried was really awkward and messy mainly because my mother walked in but hey ho life moved on I'm a dad now"

She smiled "thanks I wander what Luna would say ?"

Luna walked in at that moment 

"Oh perfect timing Luna I was just in need of you"

"Yes I know I felt you call what is it ?"

She gulps 

"I think I want to you know ...with Ron soon"

She smiled "ok and ?"

"Well she's nervous and so was I but I just kinda went for it draco was very headstrong in that department and made me forget why I was even wary about it at all and since then well you know we're married with two gorgeous children but my advice is just don't do it if your not ready" harry smiled slightly 

"Yes I agree with harry but ..." 

"But what ?" Hermione said 

"I really shouldn't say this after all today's the day it happens" Luna muttered 

"I know what you are destined to choose and I know that choice you won't regret and you'll be happy you did choose that .....eventually"

She frowns eventually ? She shook it off 

"Ok well thanks guys" she said leaving

When she gets back to Ron he's already waiting for her in the common room they planned to do homework but she didn't think they'd do much of that she had decided what she wanted and she wanted him it worked out for harry and draco so it would for her

She came in grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room she slams him into the door shutting it behind them and placed her hands either side of his head before kissing him hard locking and silencing the door as she kissed him she pulled away 

She said nothing and kissed his neck 

"Wh- what are you doing hermione" Ron asked gulping what she was doing right now It was hot and he couldn't help his arousal she doesn't even know what she's doing !

Or does she his hopeful part of his brain says 

No she can't have hermione's not like that 

Isn't she ? What about that kiss ?

Ron couldn't fight it anymore he was convinced hermione was on a mission to get in his pants and well he isn't planning on complaining anytime soon he didn't think. She'd not go all the way oh no but tease him , touch him up maybe ? 

She bit his neck letting him groan 

"You like that Ronald" she whispered touching him over his clothes in THAT area 

Ron nods she kissed him again still just as passionate 

Bloody hell she's going at it isn't she ? Ron thought 

But before he knew it she was dragging him across the room and had laid down in the bed in a seductive manor 

"Come here" she said he crawled over nervously she pulled him on top of her instantly kissing him but he wasn't noticing enough to see she had flipped him over and was now straddling him she placed her hands next his head again and kissed him hard 

"Take your clothes off " she ordered as he did so right away she stripped himself before returning to wear she was 

"Um hermione how far are you gonna go you seem determined" he asked nervously 

She grinned and but her lip "oh I'm determined all right I've wanted to do this for a little while " she said trailed a finger down the middle of his chest 

"I've wanted to do this as well" she said crawling down him to his underwear 

Licking over the top just to tease him 

"Jeezes hermione" he said 

She grinned before removing his boxers And her knickers before climbing.On top of him again

"How far did you say ?" She grinned before lowering herself onto him 

"Does that answer you" she breathed he nods enthusiastically and she grins kissing him again and maybe it's history repeating it's self , fate or just a careless mistake but just like harry and draco this was gonna change there lives too 

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{

"Hermione what got into you !" Ron exclaimed breathlessly 

"You" she said lustfully 

"No I mean this isn't like you , you don't usually - and well it was really good - and skilled - and you did that's thing with your mouth ugh I give up"

She grins "that wasn't a complaint I hope or am I going to have to put you into detention you naughty boy" 

Ron went wide eyes hermione had crawled over and - wait were those handcuffs ? 

"Hermione what are you doing" 

"Teaching you another lesson" she smiled 

He gulped oh not again he was gonna die from the amount of pleasure she'd extracted he wasn't even sure there was anything left of him anymore 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"Ok hermione seriously that's twice in an hour" 

She laughed "yeah what can I say ...round three ?"

He snorted "hermione I don't know what changed and as much as I find you so incredibly hot doing this I have homework" 

She sighed "well I can't stop you this time and it is homework I have to comment  
if that's what I had to do to get you to care about school well it was worth it without that knowledge"

He grinned "I must say you didn't disappoint"

She smiled "you neither" 

"Come on mr happier than I've ever seen you let's get up although I don't think anything will be as good as the face you made two minutes ago"

He grinned before kissing her getting dressed , and doing some homework before hermione left early to see the new parents again 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She skipped in happily , a love bite visible

Harry and draco looked at each other knowingly and smirked turning back to hermione 

"Had fun ?" Draco asked she frowned 

"What" 

He pointed to her neck she lifted her hand up and gasped going wide eyes and covering her mouth 

They laugh "oh hermione please chill we're not the relationship police" she cleared her throat 

"Quite" she sat down 

"You know we wouldn't be here if it want for the fact we had a little fun " draco said and harry nodded 

"Mm well rons doing homework" she said avoiding the conversation 

They'd been right and by gosh did she have fun she was so .....satisfied in a way she hadn't known before what she did she did by instinct but Ron was over joyed  
And actually she couldn't complain either it was bloody marvellous the feel of Ron and well everything was just so nice she wanted more she was hungry for more she was addicted to Ron she was now harry and draco and was in the cliche honeymoon phase she'd had ago at them about ugh what a hypocrite  
And she was getting turned on again oh great she better hope Ron wants round three after this or else she might turn into more of a animal than she had when it was happening 

Harry grinned "you went all the way didn't you ?" 

He could tell a Ron NEVER does homework by choice (or without hermione) and b she seemed a lot more relaxed and less uptight than usual maybe getting in his pants did her some good ?

She blushed and avoided his and dracos expectant gaze

Harry grinned again glancing at his husband 

"It's ok you know hermione I think it was what you needed by the looks of things" draco said 

She looked up and smiled 

"Yes well , Ron was very .....happy after the first let alone second I begged for third but he ACTUALLY CHOSE HOMEWORK OVER ME I MEAN ugh COME ON"

harry grinned and shook his head 

"I mean I could have kept the hand cuffs on I suppose" she muttered 

Harry and draco smirked and looked at her in disbelief 

"What ?" She said 

"You dirty little so and so" harry teased with what could only be described as a proud grin 

She shrugged "it's not that bad "

Draco grinned as well he too shaking his head "where does the most academic girl in school get handcuffs and since when did you care more about sex than homework" draco asked 

She shrugged "we mutually showed each other what we needed and wanted I guess I dunno I feel a lot closer to him now though and well I got the handcuffs from  
Pansy on the way who knew that girl was so kinky her and blaise have been at it a month so armed with hers and yours advice and I just dived right in like seriously I went into the common room and dragged him Into bed like I was a animal or girl on a mission of course Ron being Ron had to be awkward an ask what I was doing even when ahem yes well it couldn't be more obvious" she blushed 

They smiled "is it weird to say I'm a little proud of you ?" Harry asked she grinned back 

"Hey I did all the work" 

They laughed , talked about everything to do with anything until ......

"Oh I forgot to tell you the baby's were so cute this mornin...."

Hermione couldn't hear any longer she'd blocked it out 

babies .

Oh no oh merlin she slapped her head and closed her eyes 

She hadn't done anything to protect her getting pregnant oh what has she done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have found it strange about hermione pansy and harry all sleeping with there boyfriends young but incase you wandering it's not as un common in my version of the wizarding world to grow up fast or do things of explicit nature at 13 because they hit puberty at 8 and finish by about 9 all of them so there like the equivalent of 15 -16 year old maturity wise all though not every teen is active in my version of the wizarding world either like Luna or seamus


	22. I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget any errors

Pre teen drarry: I'm pregnant

Hermione. Didn't say anything she was in shock 

"Hermione ?" Draco asked she gulped and looked at him 

"Yes gimme a minute" she said getting up she walked outside an upto a nurse 

"Um excuse me ? Do you have a pharmacy"

They nod and lead her the way 

She looked in the shop and found a wizarding pregnancy test like the muggle design (only magical children were made faster so can be detected on the machine even if you've been pregnant a minute)

Her hand shook as she picked up a pack of 5 it seemed nessersary to check she walked up to the counter nervously 

"Um just this please"

The witch smiled at the girl sadly she could tell the girl was nervous 

"I'll give you some leaflets I won't tell anyone "

Hermione nodded paid and went to the loo

Two minutes of pain and suffering biting her nail an bobbing up an down her leg they beeped and one by one she saw the results 

Results of pregnancy test: + positive 

Results of pregnancy test : + positive

Results of pregnancy test: + positive

Results of pregnancy test: + positive

And the last one even said ( the most advanced in the mixed pack of 5)

Results of pregnancy test: + positive : three hours : boy

It had told her how long and what sex oh merlin 

She stepped out the tests in her bag looking less than perfection she gulped she needed harry yes he'd help he's just been through this 

She walked in trembling 

"Mione" harry said she came over and sat down slowly getting each test out her bag he frantically picked up each test 

And sighed poor mione although she wanted kids and was even willing to have his that moment it's different because this was different these were her own 

"What do I do" she says 

Draco rubs her back and she smiled at him and harry 

"You keep it or..... Not but tell Ron I think" harry said 

She goes wide eyed "I can't he will never support me"

Draco looks at her disbelievingly 

"Hermione can I just say for a girl with a raven claw brain You aren't half stupid   
Ron is a weasley , weasleys are known for big family's you'll be fine and if not just hex him"

Hermione grinned "thanks , I mean I do want kids but I'm nervous I'm not as stable as you two are me and Ron , according to the test I got pregnant after once just one  
Hook up our first time I just lost my virginity and now I'm having his kid I shoulda thought more I mean it's not your fault and I love kids I'd never dream of abortion or giving away this one but what about school mum dad , RON"

Harry smiled sadly 

" you have us" draco smiled she hugs them 

"Thank you "

Ron came in then and grinned at her 

"Hey mione" 

She couldn't smile not after ......

"Ron sit down"

He frowns and sat 

"I'm.......here" she just gives him her bag he looked down 

And gasped oh gosh he looked back up at hermione's eyes in tears and hugged her tight 

"I'm here ok I'm here"

She nodded and gripped him tight 

Harry and draco sadly looked at one and other 

"Mione are you ok I mean obviously you upset but I mean you still want me right ?"

She frowns "what ? Y-you think I'm gonna dump you"

He frowns and nods she sighs 

"I thought the same i thought , well cause I'm pregnant you didn't want me any more"

He frowns again "I'm a weasley hermione you know my family they'll be delighted your pregnant th- that is if your keeping it"

"Him" 

"What" Ron says 

"Him it's a boy one test said it was a boy"

Ron tried to contain his excitement but couldn't 

"A boy" he grinned 

Hermione beamed with relief 

"I take it you want me an him then"

Ron nodded "I'm never gonna let you go it seems wedding bells and prams are in order for us too" Ron chimed to harry 

Who smiled 

"Y-you wanna marry me ?" Hermione says 

Ron nods "yes sure your the mother of our son and I love you anyway why not ? Let's get married !" 

She grinned and kissed his cheek hugging him again 

Just then Luna and the weasleys come in the weasleys for harry and Luna for hermione 

"You'll be fine" Luna says "he has a bright future as does Ron an you" Luna continues 

Hermione smiled "you knew didn't you ?"

Luna nodded "it has been destined since before you were born that I can guarantee"

Hermione smiled warmly before greeting the weasleys 

"Ah hermione dearest how are you , I haven't seen you in a while you simply must come for dinner again" Molly said

She smiled and nodded 

"And ronnikins !" She sang making everyone laugh as he looked so unhappy about it 

"Um mr weasley may I have a word" hermione says

He nods and they to into the corridor before she gives him her bag he looks and sees the tests before grinning 

"That's great hermione" 

"You- you don't hate me ?"

He frowns "no why ?"

"Well it's your son having a baby he's 13 it's just so young"

He smiled in realisation he didn't know it was rons but if anything he's even happier there's a baby weasley coming 

"No you know our family we will support you both and to be honest I'm rather excited about being a grandfather"

She smiled and hugs him just as Ron comes out 

"Oh yeah whats going on here then" Ron Teased 

She pulled back and grinned "he knows" 

He lit up "I was gonna say myself but you know we only found out today gosh we only-" hermione hit his arm there to talk no more but arthur got the jist he'd seen the tests he knew how long 

"Yes well I've asked hermione to marry me as well" 

Arthur beamed this day was getting better and better not only had his Honary son harry and his husband given birth to two beautiful twins a couple days ago   
Hermione was expecting and engaged 

"Oh that's wonderful EY MOLLY GET OUT HERE" he called 

"Yes Arthur ,"

She says "Mia's expecting a baby weasley and ron wants to marry her look we know there young but I said yes" he said nervously 

Molly's eyes go wide then looks at Ron and hermione 

"Well I think that highly ridiculous " she says before grinning and adding "ridiculously great news it means that's two sons now that's have kids   
gosh your all growing up so fast it's strange to think you've been bill and charlie   
But your both weasleys none the less and well we won't abandon you   
What colour jumper am I to knit ?" 

Hermione grinned "blue I recon one test said it was a boy"

She grinned again " a baby boy ! Oh we must celebrate all this joyous news is simply over whelming first harry and dracos and now you and ronnikins   
May I say I have always thought of you like a daughter and I'm delighted absolutely delighted"

Hermione giggled hugs Molly and Arthur before going back in 

Harry looks up at her nervously but she grins and holds her thumbs up making draco and him smile


	23. Going home

Harry and draco spent the next few days in hospital 

Harry and draco dress kendra and alastor in there finally for there first appearance   
In the public harry picked up kendra in his arms after he for dressed and approached the door with there stuff gone ahead and draco holding his hand holding alastor the door opened and they walked outside happy and smiling 

Looking like the young family they were there were photographers everywhere they stood a moment before going to the car and driving to the palace 

Where all there friends and family were and had made up a surprise nursery 

"Oh my thanks everyone" harry grinned 

"Well we love you both to bits" lily said 

And everyone agrees harry puts kendra in her new cot and she falls asleep draco doing the same to alastor 

"So I know we saw you two days ago but how are you ?"

"Good yeah I'm doing really well it gets tough though midnight feeds and such but dracos been great haven't you ?" Harry says turning to draco 

"If you say so dear I don't really know what to do to be honest Harry's a natural I'm learning of him I just follow his lead and does what he asks it's best then "

James snorts "didn't I tell you this would happen draco your now officially a potter   
House husband like me" 

Draco grins and holds up his hands in mock surrender "hey it's the only way to survive his bad days or his good actually , now thinking back why did I marry you ?"

He smiled and turned to harry 

"Because no matter what you love me and I have a hold over you that you can't get out of "

"Oh yeah" draco grinned 

"Right well I know your tired and probably wanna get settled in so we'll be off feel free to call at anytime if you need us or need help and I've contacted dumbledore   
He's building a nursery and primary school right next to Hogwarts so they can go to school with you and they I'll learn and be looked after whilst you do your thing   
And what with hermione expecting too eventually her son will go there as well   
And no before you ask they don't do houses at that end of the school" Molly says 

Harry lit up "oh I can imagine it now oh draco the uniforms the mini wands oh I'm so excited" harry squealed draco rolls his eyes "I know but come on you've had enough excitement for now"

Harry nods everyone leaves and draco and harry sit on the bed

"You know we haven't , in months"

Draco looked at him confused then realised 

"No harry your still healing"

"No I'm healed the medi witch did that just after kendra was born only you wouldn't notice because you were too wrapped up in baby alastor"

Draco smiles slightly 

"Yeah well we have two amazing children what did you expect"

Harry smiled "I know but can't I have your attention for an hour ?"

Draco grinned "yeah ok"

"Good" harry replied before he kissed draco passionately 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~__~_~~_~_

"You know I miss this " harry said stroking dracos chest 

"Mm yeah"

"You fancy some lunch ?"

Draco looked to his side and smiled 

"Yeah sure"

They get up and go into the dinner hall for lunch 

" this is really good " harry says pointing to the food draco just nods in agreement 

When they hear a baby cry 

"I'll go" harry says standing up 

When he arrives there's s maid already there looking after him 

"Thank you I usually would help but he seems happy and well when he's not in nursery and I'm not in school I can spend time with them both then"

The maid smiled "he just started crying I was near by but I must say your daughter can sleep through anything she's still over there not even her noisy big brother woke her up"

He smiles "she gets that from me I think until I was about eleven I used to sleep really heavy then I went to Hogwarts and I didn't have that choice dracos the oppisite he's full of energy and hardly sleeps he can go like three days on only 3 hours sleep he's seriously strange like that but then he had the cheek to keep me up as well he's noisy he's just so I dunno I swear he needs sedation though"

The maid laughs "yeah it seems your son is turning out like dad I'm afraid "

Harry grins "there certainly gonna be trouble when they grow expect lots of mayhem" 

She grins "mm well it doesn't surprise me"

"Anyway between alastor being noisy and running around probably fighting with kendra or working with her she'll be acting the innocent and then pull unexpected tricks I reckon I swear she'll be a slytherin I just know it she has silvery blond hair and bright green eyes like the house colours not to mention she seems like a daddy's girl and I know draco he was born in a house notorious for churning out generation after generation of Malfoy slytherins some say there related to Salazar himself I was almost placed in slytherin as well so between us our daughter will be a   
Clever but mischevious little thing"

The maid smiled "yes I can imagine" 

Harry walks over and picks kendra up just as she's waking 

She stares at harry with a small smiles nibbling on her fingers and glazed eyes 

He smiled "can you go get draco for me "

She nods and puts alastor down before fetching draco 

"What is it harry ?" 

Harry turned kendra in his arms 

"I just wanted some family time "

Draco smiled "good plan"


	24. A family affair

A three months later and harry goes back to school 

Harry gets on the train with harry draco and the twins ready for the trip to Hogwarts 

"Harry ! Oh I've missed you !" Hermione chimed sitting down in there compartment 

He giggled "yeah me too mione , you've grown !"

She grinned "yeah I go for my second scan in a month"

He nods "are you craving or being sick yet ?"

She rolls her eyes "yes ! It's a bloody nightmare harry I'm sick two - three times a day and craving mint chocolate chip ice cream and mrs weasleys veg soup not together but you know"

He grins "yeah her soup is great "

"Mm I have to stop before I drool"

Harry laughs "so when are you due"

"Christmas Day" she grins 

He beams "how interesting yeah that's great"

Kendra giggled staring up at hermione she'd almost forgotten she was there and draco and Ron weren't anywhere to be seen 

"She's so cute" 

Harry smiled "yeah she's growing real fast apparently that's expected until she's about 6 and then well she'll look almost completely grown up by 16"

She smiled "yeah"

"Ugh this is a nightmare the luggage went AWOL and then Neville's frog got lost again an it's been hell" draco says walking Into the compartment wearing. A baby carrier on the front of his chest with alastor there giggling 

Hermione grinned "you look comfy draco and how's little alastor" she says walking up to him and cooing she sits back down with harry after a moment and draco sits next to harry 

"I'm good granger the twins are getting .....clever too clever they can already crawl and yesterday I was playing with kendra when she just crawled off giggling and I couldn't catch up with her harry picked her up and she smiled innocently afterwards I swear she can already comprehend most of the stuff we say and makes it hard on us on purpose"

She grins "what did you expect she's got your blood and Harry's adventurous side"

"Mm well yes anyway how's you baby doing"

She smiled "all good morning sickness is hell and Ron is doing his bests but he's bricking it"

"Ugh mione where did you go I was looking everywhere" Ron said coming in 

"Speak of the devil" hermione. Says 

"Hey Ron I just came here that's all"

He nods 

Then blaise seamus pansy and lavender come in 

"Oh this looks cosy" blaise teased 

"Yes just chatting"

He nods and they sit down 

"Oh can I have a hold of her harry I miss the little lady" 

He grins and hands kendra over to 'aunt pansy' 

"Your a bad influence on her she crawled away from draco yesterday he couldn't keep up it was like cat and mouse then she looked up at me all innocent it was hilarious I swear she got the expression from you"

She grins "your welcome" 

Pansy bobs the baby in her lap and lifts her in the air making kendra giggle 

Then blaise tickles her and the baby girl laughs hysterically 

"Her laugh is so cute" seamus says 

"Mm well like I said she's a daddy's girl" harry said looking at draco 

"Oh blaise can we have kids draco harry Ron and hermione all have and hermione's getting married on Thursday"

He grins "you a mother ? Your a party animal and they had kids younger than most but I'll think about it maybe we can start a clique of teen parents walk round like studs" blaise said 

Pansy laughed "yes I am a party animal but you know I'm getting domesticated"

"I think what it boils down to babe is can you cope with months of sickness cravings labour pains and midnight feeds" draco says 

She smiled "I'll have blaise" 

He smiled "I'll think about it ok ? But not many 13 year old plan kids even in the wizarding world"

She shrugs "let's brake that" 

"Anyway how's my lil buddy drac" seamus says 

"Do you mean me or alastor" he grins 

"Both" 

Draco grins "trouble and I'm knackered I'm lucky the kids are going to the new nursery wing otherwise me and harry would have no time to get school work done hang out with you or spend private married time to just relax I mean god knows I need it the kids are great but mums been hounding me again she's actually asked us to think about having more soon I'm like give us a break "

Seamus laughs "that's what you get when you have narcissa as a mother these   
Adorkable little cherubs have actually melted the ice queens heart"

He smiled 

"Any news from you know who or lucias" pansy asked 

"I haven't seen the man I used to call dad since I almost killed him and the same goes for mr riddle"

They nod 

"Well (Ron gulps) do you think there's gonna be a war ?"

Draco nods "almost deffinatly I estimate in about a year"

They nod

"We all have family to protect of it comes down to it"

They nod again 

"So on a lighter note next Friday I need a baby sitter" harry says 

"Ooh I will it's good practice" hermione said 

"Yeah I'm in too" pansy said and both Ron and blaise agreed as well 

" ok that's great it's for the whole night and your not aloud to get smashed I'm trusting you with my children here"

The smiled and nod

As the slowly hit the town before hogsmeade kendra looks out the window in interest harry laughs as her eyes go wide and lips curve into a smile and she giggles

"She likes the area I think" draco grins 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and draco pull into the station pick up there luggage and put the twins in there pram as harry pushes it the weather was surprisingly gloomy and harry had the rain cover over the baby's pram students watched it was strange seeing   
A student pushing a pram around Hogwarts stuff like they just didn't happen   
It was even weirder to here hermione granger was apparently engaged that's what the prophet had reported and she too had an unmistakeable bump holding rons hand harry put his stuff in his room and brought the baby's down to dinner 

"Welcome to the start of another term at Hogwarts the final one before the end of the school year we have lots to report on one being the opening of the new nursery and primary school an added building right next to Hogwarts for other children   
Another is professor lock harts departure miss spider penny's new after school cooking club the new Extended quinnich pitch student hermione grangers engagement and pregnancy and finally   
Fellow student and king , harry potter returning to school after giving birth to his and his husbands king draco malfoys twins   
Princess kendra Alicia savannah potter Malfoy and prince alastor godric regulus potter malfoy so much has happend since last term and I want you all to fill this term up make this year end with a bang as for those in 6 th 7 th and 8 the year good luck with exams and those leaving us I hope the best for your futures let the feast commence !" Dumbledore said 

There was applauds filling the room and happy smiles sent to the separate table   
Where harry draco hermione Ron pansy blaise seamus lavender Luna and neville sat

Press photographers snapping photos as harry laughed and played with the alastor sitting on his lap playing with dracos dragon toy and draco holding kendra sitting oppoisite harry there daughter playing with Lunas werewolf toy it was fitting considering her name meant Moon

It was only when kendra wandlessly and non vocally accio'd another toy hermione had infront of her It was the lion that the room silenced and the only thing heard was the excited mischievous giggle the baby let out clapping her hands excitedly 

The room suddenly started clapping and smiling kendra was the coolest baby ever to them 

Even dumbledore laughed and said "it seems princess kendra wants to start immediately" 

Of course the prophet caught it on camera 

"We have a very bright pair of children" harry says to draco 

He grinned "course they have our genes" 

Harry smiled back 

They put the twins in nursery with the new teacher there and harry went to a new class he'd had wanted to add to his schedule it was a side class to potions this one was more for medical purposes though like healer training it would always be useful especially if war broke out and draco went to a class he'd added too gardening   
Not just of the magic kind muggle too he enjoyed growing fruit like he did at the manor with his mother and like harry it would resourceful come war time when just like the muggles in World War Two they'd hide out underground with nothing more than pre packaged rations sent out to them and the country would need the Herbology side for potions and such to heal and help the war effort either way they both did there bit after that they met up in there shared charms lesson

"Ah mr potter mr Malfoy your early come sit"

They nod "we've been called in early apparently"

She nods " I was wandering if we could get permission for the nursery teacher to start teaching the twins basic charms she came to me after seeing little Kendra's   
Stunt and was impressed"

Harry looked at draco 'well we'd need to know what charms and I don't want them taught that for another 8 months yet then we will review it for now they enjoy crawling playing and colouring like the babies they are"

She nods "fair enough" harry and draco his and class starts as more students enter 

They actually enjoy there first day   
Back in school after that they pick up the babies and go to the slytherin dorm to do  
Some Homework 

Harry sat on the carpet , put kendra in the gap where his legs had made like a circle wrapped one arm Round her and wrote with the other 

"Draco , babe your better at charms than I am can you help"

Draco looked over of course they were sat next to each other and he too had alastor in his lap 

"Well check page 537 in my text book"

He nods 

The slytherins tried not to look over at the family in there dorm but they couldn't stop they were too cute she slytherins find nothing cute absolutely nothing 

"Harry I can see your busy why don't I take over till tommorrow " blaise said 

Harry looked up "with the kids ? I mean you baby sitting !"

He laughs "I have a baby brother and pansy's broody I want practice it's ok pansy  
Charlie and Luna are helping "

Harry sighs "ok but I want them in bed by 6 pm they need at least one person watching them at all times and if they cry you know the drill food nappy or tiredness usually but check for her tempreture don't give her any medication that's not made for infants if needed , no solids and she needs lots of cuddles and won't sleep without her dragon toy" harry sighs. 

"Yes I know how this works" blaise laughs

Harry nods and hands kendra over and draco hands alastor to pansy who was   
Squealing with excitement she absolutely loved the twins 

Harry and draco managed to finish there homework have a little married time and had the first bit of good sleep they'd had in a while 

Harry woke up wrapped in his husbands protective arms he grinned the air smelled like fresh crisp apples cut grass and honeysuckle as the air from the balcony swept in he could practically feel the sun an vitamin punching it's way through the icy cold of the morning it was still spring after all but even harry knew this calm wouldn't last long as in a few short hours by 12 the heat would peak to the same as Miami 

Harry turned and kissed draco waking him up

Draco giggled sleepily as he stirred awake 

"Morning" he said eyes still closed

"Morning" harry Sang full of energy 

He opened his eyes and kissed harry pushing him back on to the mattress   
as he did climbing on top and kissing harry again

Half an hour later after some more 'married time' they dragged themselves up and into the shower and got dressed

And just 5 minutes after pansy arrived with the twins 

"Harry you look much better how was your evening"

He grinned "and hello to you too pans um yeah it was great we got loads done   
and I slept like a dream how's the twins ? Not been bad I hope"

She grinned "they were all good to me giggled , smiled did as I said without asking   
....until blaise tried and alastor India bit his finger off ....literally I had to reattach it"

Harry burst out laughing "I did tell him he's teething" 

"Drayyyy come here pansy's arrives you gotta hear this" draco came jumping up behind harry wrapping his arms round him and head on Harry's shoulder 

"Yes parkinson"

"Alastor bit blaises finger off" she grinned

Draco laughed and shook his head the little menace 

"He is teething harry warned him"

She smiled "yeah harry just said the same"

"And kendra ?"

She grinned "was sweet to me but then seamus picked her up and she started crying hysterically it was hilarious I don't think they alike many people ey ?"


	25. Beach day

It was the month of summer term now and dumbledore had granted them the month of school work and got a muggle ice cream van , swimming pool and bags of Sand out to recreate a beach 

Harry had called a meeting for seamus blaise pansy lavender hermione Ron Luna neville draco himself and the twins in the room of requirement the night before 

"Hello I just wanted to say tommorrow none of us are going to be going to the mini beach dumbledore made"

They frowned 

"Pack a suit case each because dracos arranged a port key to take us to his private island in the carribean"

They grinned 

"Serious ?" Blaise said 

He nodded "you need strong SPF we are going on holiday with a real beach don't worry I asked Dumbledore and he said as long as it's just us then we are all right  
He and draco went ahead yesterday briefly to build you homes 

I've got you in couples cabins so hermione and Ron are in one me draco and the twins in another blaise and pansy in another seamus an lavender in another and finally Luna and neville in the last"

They grinned "ok So your officially the bested friend ever "

He grinned "well what can we say you lot mean something to us and anyway  
Aren't you gonna ask why I did it in couples and yes I'm looking at you blaise"

Blaise grinned again "nope no idea"

Harry looks at him disbelievingly 

"Don't lie blaise hermione told us pansy gave her a little something  
the night she got pregnant I did it because at least if anyone wants that kinda privacy they have it and also if they don't and want to get away from the people who do they have that choice and all because I dunno about you but I don't want my twins having to listen to you two 24/7 ok ?" 

Blaise grinned and saluted him "yes sir" he teased 

Harry shook his head and slapped his arm 

"Yeah harry has a point none of us wanna hear that" hermione teased 

Pansy laughed 

"So when do we leave" Luna said excitedly 

"Meet on the cricket pitch at 6 am with all your bags" draco grinned 

They nod and go back to there dorms excitedly 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up happily Standing up onto the bed and jumping 

"Draco wake up wake up wake up" 

Draco grinned looking up "harry seriously I get it ok ?"

Harry dragged him up into the shower and they got dressed 

Harry grabbed his floppy kinda girly sun hat sun shades and summer especially  
bag and draco had his and Harry's luggage miniaturised in his pocket harry was being ticked but draco when hermione and Ron arrived 

"No draco hahaha NO" 

"Yes please come on"

Harry just continues to laugh until he realised pansy blaise hermione Ron neville  
And Luna Had arrived he turned to look at them with a grin 

"Hey ?"

They laughed and said hello 

"Right port key time you ready ?"

They nod and port key to the island 

"Woooow draco this is great " blaise said 

Draco grinned 

"Whats the rules" hermione said 

Draco laughed until he saw how serious she was 

"None Mione"

Pansy squealed "is that a tiki bar I see in the corner"

He grinned "yup fully stocked and the barbecue next to it I have a  
freezer over there with meat and stuff but that does not give me harry or hermione  
Permission to get drunk I have something special for us three"

Hermione beamed "how considerate"

He shrugged "I know we can't drink because your pregnant and you'd have no one to talk to , harry can't cause he's looking after the twins and I'm not gonna drink  
because it's not fair on him or you I'm his husband I share his responsibility so  
That means we are going to be the sober trio on this trip not forgetting it's technically illegal but what the heck we are kings in our own country anyway  
and this is my island"

Hermione grinned "well said "

"I'm going for a dip in a minute I'll come get you " Harry said 

Draco nodded 

Harry put the babies in the room in the cabin put a cooling charm , protection charm  
And a alarm to tell them if the babies need them for food drink etc 

Harry came out the cabin and grabbed draco hand 

"I'll see ya later I wanna go for a swim" harry shouted to the group all of whom  
Just absently nodded harry dragged him through the trees until they reached a waterfall similar to the one they had on holiday in Brazil draco smiled 

Harry dragged his hand walking down the path and into the water harry let go of his hand and swam into the shade into behind the water fall harry glided back hitting the wall on purpose as draco swam forward he popped out under the water and ended up inches away from harry 

"Any particular reason your here ?"

Harry smiled and nodded biting his lip 

"Oh like that is it " draco teased

Harry laughed "yeah" before gently wrapping his arms around dracos neck and legs  
Around his waist and kissed him 

 

"Ooh blaise blaise come look" pansy said 

Blaise walked over "what would you like to drink" she said gesturing behind her at the bar 

He grinned "is it bad that I'm interested in muggle tradition"

She frowned and shook her head "no"

He grinned "have you heard of a piña colada or a mojito"

She grinned and nodded "yup dad used to drink them on holiday he too likes muggle tradition not that he'd admit that to the like of the malfoys but anyway  
I've seen how there made there no trouble which did you want"

"Um what diffrence is there"

"The pina colada is pinapple juice white rum and coconut cream with ice blended  
So it's creamy frothy and kinda sweet and the other is rum muddled limes and mint then topped up with soda water so it's kinda fresh and sour with a kick of sweet I guess I dunno I've never drank just watched made"

He nods "do you have muggle cider instead ?"

She nods and gets a fancy bottle of cider out before starting her own drink 

"Whats that " blaise askes 

She grins "the only drink I've ever managed to sneak a sip of from mum  
it's called a strawberry daiquri again muggle , damn those muggles they  
seriously have good taste"

He smiled and nods 

 

"Hey mione no you are not reading now can't you just relax" 

"No Ron I am relaxing"

He looks at her disbelievingly 

"Fine I'll just sit here then " she said 

He grinned before she added 

"Reading my book"

And he frowns shaking his head again but still slightly amused 

 

"Luna everyone's doing something what are we gonna do "

She grins "I head draco had ice cream in that stand in the corner shall we go there"

He nods and they go over 

"Oh my look they have pumpkin spice or bubblegum  
Then fancy muggle flavours some ice lollies and yeah that's it what did you want neville"

He thinks before saying "um pumpkin spice sounds good"

She grins and scoops up two bowls of pumpkin spice ice cream 

 

"Draco , you bad bad boy , you know we really shouldn't have done that here"

He grinned "don't come the innocent with me harry this was your plan all along"

He bit his lip and kissed draco again 

"We better go the crazy bunch we call friends are probably missing us"

"Mm can't i convince you to be even Badder for another hour ?" 

Harry shook his head with and grin and swam with draco to there clothes and both walked back wet when they arrived it looked like no one had missed them at all hermione Was nursing a cold pumpkin juice , Ron was swimming in the sea , neville was drinking what looked like white wine with pansy and blaise who were drinking muggle cocktails Luna was drinking butter beer flavour ice tea next to him looking rather thoughtful and them well they had been getting raunchy under a waterfall for an hour 

"So this is what happens when we leave you lot alone huh" draco shouted grinning 

Neville and Luna turned and pansy and blaise looked up and smiled 

Harry and draco Walk up to them then 

"Hey harry" neville smiled 

"What have you two been up to then cause two hours seems like an awful long  
Swim I'm surprised your not a prune " pansy teased 

Harry tilted his head and smiled sarcastically "did my alarm go off ?" He asked dodging her question 

They shook there head and harry sighed 

"no surprise then my babies are heavy sleepers under heat"

"Harry may I just say watch what you do there's only so much time before you aren't as lucky to get away with things " Luna said 

He frowned but when she didn't clarify he just brushed it off 

And nodded dissmissivly 

"Brunch" draco offered 

They grinned and nodded 

"What do you lot want then I take it you haven't looked in your cabins ?" Harry smirked 

They ran to there cabins then making harry laugh hysterically he knew his friends loved mystery and right now food too 

"I think there hungry" draco teases 

Harry turns and wraps his arms around dracos neck again

"Yeah"

Harry then snogged draco for a minute straight quite heatedly and passionately  
Until a very pregnant hermione cleared her throat 

"Harry can you not ?"

He nodded awkwardly 

And walked over to check the babies with draco who have just woken 

"Draco the babies are burning up I should have known the protection spells weren't enough with your stupidly pale skin I need to cool them down I have the baby bath do me a favour and fill it with cold not freezing water and put it outside with cooling  
Charms will ya"

Draco nodded and does just that 

Harry picks up kendra and alastor before putting them in the cool bath 

Draco places the children in water gently cooling them off before drying them with a towel before putting a clean nappy on each child and put new clothing on  
Before picking them up and walking over to hermione 

Harry layed back on the sun lounger next to hermione and sat kendra on his lap stroking her growing platinum blond hair 

"Hey mione I just though I could sit talk or read with something like that dracos going for another dip in the sea and between Luna pansy neville and blaise getting smashed and Ron doing goddess knows what I thought I'd join ya"

She smiled sweetly and nodded 

"So how's your pregnancy doing" harry asked 

"Good"

 

"No blaisey I want patsa"

"Pasta pansy pasta"

She rolled her eyes drunkedly "whatever"

"Right no more daquris for you , your drunk enough"

She just waves her hand dismissively 

 

Luna watched as harry sat with kendra on his lap and alastor on the sand infront his feet playing with the Sand as he drooled looking at draco swim she walked over and said 

"You really shouldn't be thinking that harry" 

His eyes snapped up to Luna 

"Why he's my husband" he replied not denying it knowing with Luna he couldn't 

"Listen to what I said earlier merlin your hard to handle"

"What did you say again I forgot"

She rolls her eyes "I'm done sorry harry but I won't tell you AGAIN"

He shrugs "ok , well can I go back to drooling over my half naked husband yet or is that not allowed" 

She shakes her head and laughs.

"I'm sorry harry I'm just trying to help" 

He smiled and reached his hand out to hers and squeezed it 

"I know" he smiles

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It's a week later when harry planned to come out of his cabin ready to meet his friends with breakfast when draco stopped him pinning him to there bed before  
Having his wicked way with harry much to Harry's suprise amusement and satisfaction it was certainly one way to wake up 

He had a quick in the water fall by going out the back door and came back smelling like strawberrys champagne and chocolate thanks to his favourite shower gel 

Of course that just made draco end up biting Harry's neck like a vampire 

"You smell so good" he mummered making harry giggle , turn peck his lips and leave out the cabin 

When Luna looked at harry her mouth was open wide and shaking staring at his stomach she got up and dragged him round the corner of his cabin

"Harry what did I tell you !"

He frowns "good morning to you two Luna"

She sighed defeatedly 

"Harry , do you know why I told you not to ?"

He shook his head "I saw a vision of two unknown child that I later found out was your son and daughter but it wasn't alastor or kendra I then found out .....  
Well harry I then found out your to have more kids and I tried warning you because... The war it could go two ways I can't say anymore I'm not allowed but all I can say is the children I saw your are already pregnant with"

He gasps "twins again ?" 

She smiled and nodded "it seems your body doesn't like singular children and one thing I can tell you is you will never have just one child per pregnancy"

He laughed "figures"

She hugged him "I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you"

He frowns she must mean whatever it was when she mentioned the war 

And nods "how long" 

She grinned "about half an hour mr ." 

He laughed "oh merlin wait till draco hears"

"Wait till draco hears what" hermione said walking up to him 

"I don't wanna say anymore to anyone yet ok" harry said 

She frowned and nodded before he sighed 

"I'm half an hour pregnant with another set of twins"

She grinned "that's great !"

He frowns "is it ? I mean I've only just had alastor and kendra"

She smiled "yeah it is"

He laughed "I suppose.....merlin 4 kids by 14"

She and Luna laugh 

"You'll have more by 18" Luna muttered Harry's head snapped up 

"Did I just hear right Luna" 

She laughed "maybe"

He groaned and shook his head covering his eyes "I really need snapes contraceptives" 

"You could just give up having ahem with draco " hermione said and fbefore harry could argue Luna said 

"Won't work ......I can see the future remember "

She nods "just an idea"

 

"Blaise can we get the barbecue revved up I fancy a burger for breakfast"

He laughs and between him draco and Ron they get the barbecue cooking 

"Right bartender Ron is ready !" Ron shouted pansy jumped up and ran over to Ron 

"Mm I'm feeling sophisticated one martini please whats that muggle saying again ?  
Mm yes shaken not stirred" 

Ron laughs and makes her drink 

 

"Harry !" Draco called walking up to the side of the cabin 

"Oh there you are mister pansy has decided she wants a beef burger for breakfast  
Me and blaise are cooking and rons suddenly turned into a bartender" draco laughs harry smiled awkwardly 

"What did you want babe I can do a hot dog or burger I'm doing sweet corn chicken what ?"

Harry gagged holding the bile back the sound and smell of meat made him horribly sick

"No no um can you just get me lots of tropical fruit dray" harry said not looking at him 

Draco frowned and nodded leavIng 

Hermione and Luna let out a breath they didn't realise they'd held 

"Harry you got to tell him"

"Tell him what" pansy said walking up to them drinking her martini 

"Harry's pregnant with twins again" hermione said like it was obvious 

Pansy goes wide eyes "again ! How long"

"45 minutes" Luna replies with a smirk 

Making pansy giggle 

"Can I just get Molly and narcissa to just I dunno hide me"

Pansy laughed "you actually want mrs Malfoy with you ?"

Harry nodded "she's nice not embarrassing and least of all not draco"

She laughed again "no way come on you let's go tell daddy" she says dragging harry making him groan and tip his head back 

"Right draco harry has something to say" pansy smiled 

Harry looked back up again to look at dracos expectant gaze 

"Harry are you ok stupid bond should have said otherwise is that why you were retching when I mentioned burgers"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again "no" he replies sternly 

Draco frowns he was about to say something when harry blurted out "I'm pregnant"

He frowns more before smiling "how long"

Harry glares at him tilting his head before sighing "almost an hour "

He grinned more "you mean-"

"Yes draco" harry snapped huffing

"How did you know"

Harry gulped "Luna she saw the core an dragged me aside she'd warned me to be careful but I didn't comprehend what she meant she wasn't angry just sad I think it's because of the war she mentioned it but didn't go into any details"

"Does she know If it's a boy or girl"

Harry sighed looking down "both I'm expecting another set of twins apparently Lunas already promised we won't ever have just one lone child per time and that we will have more between these and age 18"

Draco laughed


	26. Summer holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any errors in all chapters

Draco and the group returned to Hogwarts tanned the day they left for there diffrent homes up and down the country 

Draco and harry left for the palace and arrived excitedly 

"Uh so glad to be home hello Vincent how are you" harry beamed 

The man looked at him happily like 'who me ' and grinned 

"Hello sire welcome back I'm very well"

Harry beamed "good can you get Marie the house nanny please ?" 

The man nodded and got who harry asked for 

"Ah harry how are you dear " she asked

He smiled "good I've just been on holiday for a month with my darling husband draco over here and a bunch of our closest school mates I can honestly say the years been eventful come I've ordered afternoon tea for us with mum Molly and  
Narcissa" 

She smiled and followed draco too 

"Ah draco I've missed you" narcissa said hugging him 

"Mum not cool I'm with my mother in law my honary mother in law and the nanny  
I mean it stop I'm a married man with kids !" 

Narcissa pulled away and giggled "yes how is married life since the twins were born I bet Hogwarts was Hell"

Harry walked up next to him holding dracos hand and grinned 

"no actually narcissa you'll never guess who has practally adopted our kids oh I just say the year has been mental I have so much to tell you" harry beamed narcissa stood up again and hugged him tight 

"Ooh I've missed you as well draco doesn't let me do this anymore so I'm doing it to you instead" she said pulling away 

Harry laughed "yes apparently he's too grown up for hugs that aren't from his friends or me"

Harry says sitting down 

They all sat around a white table lily james narcissa harry draco Molly Arthur and Marie with kendra and alastor soon to arrive 

"So you were saying someone had practically adopted kendra and alastor" narcissa said 

He grinned "oh yes i was it was pansy parkinson for all of peapole blaise who is now her boyfriend said she's been broody oh and I didn't feel you Mia's expecting"

Like lit up "hermione granger really !"

Harry nodded "she's about half way found out when I was in hospital having the twins"

Lily nodded "huh well that was unexpected who's the father I mean isn't  
Her mother seething she's young it's not like you and dracos your married and king"

Harry looked at Molly who nodded "its Ron she's having a baby's weasley"

Molly squealed at that point 

"You knew mols I thought we spoke" 

"Sorry lily dear" 

She nodded 

"Anyway me and draco have been on holiday for a month"

Narcissa grinned "you do look tanned"

Harry laughed "I needed cooling charms for the ice princess next to me he was a lobster waiting to happen"

She laughed 

"Hey I'm no princess" draco huffed 

Harry laughed then 

"So are"

"Aren't"

"Is" 

"Isn't "

Harry turned and stuck his tongue out 

"Ugh I'm married to someone so immature" draco huffed again 

Harry narcissa lily and everyone else laughed at that point when another made bought the children out 

"Oh hello little ones" harry cooed as alastor was placed on his lap and kendra draco

"My they have grown" james commented 

Harry nodded "yeah kendra over here is turning out to look so much like my husband it's creepy" 

Draco grinned proudly bouncing the grinning girl on his lap 

"Yes well she's still got your eyes harry"

Harry smiled "all our best bits"

Draco smiles "not ALL but yeah I mean she had your trouble making streak"

Harry scoffed "and your spoil ness apparently" 

Draco grinned "like father like daughter Harry" 

Harry grinned

"well I'll say one thing they will both be stunners" Molly said 

"Yeah alastor has your eyes and Harry's hair draco" lily said 

He nods "yes they are both beautiful"

"Just like the parents then" lily said 

Harry grinned "thanks mum "

Ice tea and scones were served 

"So how did your holiday go" Arthur asked 

"Good I went for the final month dumbledore had given the school off set up a muggle icecream van and fake mini beach but draco decided his Island in the carribean was better so me draco the twins neville Luna hermione Ron blaise and pansy had gone to the island i invited lavender and seamus but they dropped out last minute said they wanted to just hang so yeah"

Narcissa grinned "isn't it gorgeous there" 

Harry nodded smiling "yeah it is draco and I set up sun loungers a mini bar sorry mum multiple cabins and a barbque "

She nods "did you see the waterfall or explore the island there's caves and all sorts of fun"

Harry grinned and looked at draco from the corner of his eye 

"Yes I got very well acquainted with the waterfall and was there a few times a day"

Draco snorted looked down and shook his head not saying anything 

Harry just smirked at his reaction 

"Anyway yeah it was great"

"And the rest of the year son I mean bringing up two kids" james said 

"Good we had amazing friends who helped dad and anyway we are great dads oh I didn't tell you they started to talk last week"harry replied

He grinned as did the others "did they" Marie asked 

Draco nodded "yeah" before looking at kendra and saying 

"Say hello daddy" 

"H-her-ro da-da" she said hesitantly 

Draco grinned and kissed her head "well done kendra"

She giggled then before crawling up slightly best she could and hugging his neck 

Harry smiled at his husband and child 

"She accio'd her favourite toy the dragon draco bought at christmas on the first day  
Infront everyone in the great hall"

"Yes we did see harry dear well done kendra" lily smiled 

Draco then placed kendra onto Lily's lap 

"I'm grandma lily"

She grinned "he-Herro grama lily"

She smiled and hugged the girl before sitting her on narcissa's lap much to her excitement 

Kendra giggled hard then 

Draco grinned 

"Y-your hair is fun-ny" she smiled 

Narcissa grinned "maybe so" she replied un offended 

She hugged narcissa happily then and fell asleep 

"Oh petal it's bed time I think" harry sighed smiling happily picking her up 

Kendra readjusted herself on Harry's shoulder and harry left for a moment 

"Alastor over here is fighting it isn't that right buddy" draco smiled at the almost mini harry lookalike 

He just nodded "scones" he said pointing 

Draco laughed "oh Molly I wish Ron was here it's his fault he introduced him to scones I think them two will be trouble I hate to think how hermione's son will turn out if teamed up with alastor trouble waiting to happen that is alastor bit blaises finger in Hogwarts much to mine and Harry's amusement"

Narcissa grinned "no way zabini ?"

Draco nodded "yeah my little warrior is a mischevious little thing both of them are I blame harry completely of course"

"Hey I heard that !" A familiar voice squealed walking over and picking alastor up sitting on dracos one arm around dracos neck another holding alastor on his lap 

"Sorry babe it's true" draco grinned looking up 

"Mm well he gets the snobbyness from you oh so mr perfect he chucked hermione's new owl toy she bought for them at the wall"

"Oh so you think I'm perfect" draco grinned chessily up at harry 

Harry scoffed "not modest either apparently"

Draco grinned "nope and you still love me"

Harry ignored him with a cheeky smile turning back to there family 

"Right so yeah there certainly interesting babies" 

"I'm no baby" alastor huffed looking up he was more vocally developed than his sister 

Harry hid his grin looking down "no sorry alastor" 

"Yeah harry he's no baby grow up your the baby" draco teased 

"Yeah dada you baby" alastor copied 

Harry shook His head 

"Oh like that is it" 

Draco nodded "yeah" 

"Oh" harry nodded before whispering him his ear making him go red 

"NO WAY" he shouted 

Harry grinned turning to narcissa

"Mission accomplished"

They all laughed and draco huffed even alastor laughed and he didn't even understand why 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They talked ate and drank before draco popped off two hours after kendra left and took a sleepy alastor to bed 

Before returning they talked a bit more until harry couldn't hold back anymore 

"Mum dad every one I just wanted to say.....um" harry sighed squeezing dracos hand 

"I'm ........expecting again"

Most of them lit up except lily 

"Really so soon" lily said looking worried 

"I'm sorry mum it just happened I forgot to take my contraceptive on holiday  
Luna had warned me not to but i didn't understand all I know is that she knows something about the upcoming war and it links to a unknown she had deciphered as the little boy I'm carrying" 

Lily smiled sadly "I'm worried your my child harry "

He smiled "I know but I'm coping with the twins merlin I knows I'll cope with more  
Even Luna promised she said between this pregnancy and me being eighteen I'd have more yet so you know watch out Molly we may beat the weasleys number yet" 

She grinned 

Draco looked horrified making narcissa laugh

"Dray come on grow up" harry said 

"Sorry it's just the idea if having so many little potter malfoys creating havoc in the palace I'm not sure how to feel I'm stuck between horrified and proud they'd all be infants probably oh merlin I need the wizard equivalent of Valium and something strongly alcoholic" 

Harry grinned "sorry dearest it's your fault"

Narcissa nodded "really draco it is harry didn't get pregnant without your help"

He glares at her "I know that mother I'm not even 14 yet FOUR KIDS HARRY FOUR  
FOUR TINY BEAUTIFUL POTTER MALFOY TODDLERS"

He grinned "yup" 

The rest of them were stunned 4 ?

"3 it would be three harry" Arthur said 

"I did say I'm catching up Arthur no really I'm having twins again apparently I can't have a singular child because of my bond with draco being like I dunno super soulmates or whatever Luna explained it better and promised it's not possible for me to just have one kid per pregnancy"

Narcissa grinned she'd always wanted lots of grand children 

"Congratulations harry" lily smiled 

He nodded "thanks mum it means a lot I know you worry and all ways will your a mother it's expected but really this git (he points to draco) really is more capable than he seems and so am I"

She grinned "he better be" 

"Mm well I love our kids I'm just worried about the poor teachers I think harry  
I could see it in Lunas eyes we are expected to have quite a brood" 

Harry grinned "and who's fault is that" 

Draco rolled his eyes 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry spent the rest of the next month starting to crave 

This time it was fruit lots and lots of fruit and vegetables and heathy foods things like Greek yogurt fresh orange juice and even the sushi he loves so much and he also couldn't get enough earl grey tea dark chocolate and homemade lasagna (even if most meat repulsed him this didn't ) he supposed one of them liked heathy the other richer finer and more luxurious foods that had to be the one which had dracos domineering genes

"Draco it's our two month today the first of this pregnancy aren't you nervous" 

He shook his head 

And they left for doctor pomfrey's much to his surprise 

"Draco harry hello what can I do for you today"

Harry grinned "I'm expecting again we are here for my two month scan" 

He raised his eyebrows and smiled "congratulations that is a shock how are your other two"

"Kendra and alastor ? Yeah there fine started talking and are trying to stand they are teething and causing chaos oh kendra even accio'd her favourite draco toy at Hogwarts we take her to the new nursery you see she did it in the middle of the great hall on the first day back in may I think ? Anyway it was in the papers so cute" 

He grinned "yes poppy told me" 

Harry sat on the bed and had the scan so when the doctor said 

"Oh wow that's popped up a lot earlier than usual another boy and girl"

He wasn't shocked "I know Luna she's a I dunno she's a bit like a seer an something else but anyway she said it was that when I first found out she also said I could never have just one kid that it was impossible for me and that I'm destined that way anyway"

The doctor nods "it does seem highly likely you cannot achieve singular pregnancies yes there is something that even I don't understand and that's your  
Ability to create so much magic when you conceive your children already have strong cores like kendra and alastor you have warriors children"

He smiled "I don't either I guess I love draco and I guess it's because we put a lot of emotion in it" 

He nods 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry spends the next month being sick as hell and not doing much 

Well looks like morning sickness has started then harry thought 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry got on the train with draco and the kids and travelled to Hogwarts for another year


	27. Third year at hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore errors I don't usually proof read and when I do spell check creeps up behind me and causes trouble and I just don't have time to keep going over it and I don't want a beta but thanks

It was harry and dracos one year anniversary today the kids were with hermione who was bursting and was almost full term 

Draco took harry to dinner before going for a nice walk and just going to bed for the night to sleep because they were exhausted 

Hermione gave birth on October 14th 1993 at st mungos to Hugo Harrison Wesley 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was happy it was halloween and the kids had developed scarily fast and hermione had booked a baby sitter 

He skipped down into the palace kitchens making pumpkin pie and his favourite winter (non alco) punch for the horror night sleepover tonight good job it was teacher training day and Friday 

Harry cooked some other food as well before picking a movie and preparing for his friends arrival 

Pansy came as a vampiress hermione didn't dress Ron as a mummy (he literally had one white band round his fore head) blaise chose zombie seamus a ghost lavender chose another form of vampiress like pansy and neville chose pirate Luna also chose not to dress

Harry and draco didn't dress but draco dressed alastor as a vampire and harry dressed his daughter as an regal ice queen 

"Guys the kids are about so no drinking and don't go crazy" harry said 

"Ooh where is my favourite duo" pansy said just then vampire alastor ran and attacked her leg 

And kendra had walked in looking beautiful 

Pansy tore the child off her leg sat down putting him on her lap 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry put in the movie 

"Ooh oh what are we watching I know it's muggle I wander if it'd saw if final destination pansy said excitedly until she saw......

Disneys Aladdin pop up 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming" kendra sang 

Making harry chuckle stroking her hair 

"Sorry pansy I'm a parent now" 

She smiled and hermione looked proud of him 

After she finished singing she sighed and said 

"I wish I could be like that" 

Harry frowned "but you are your a princess"

She turned and looked at him funny 

"No don't be silly daddy I meant in love like you and daddy draco she looks so happy" 

Harry frowns she wasn't Even one and she was developed physically and mentally four Years ahead of herself 

"Oh you will princess you will when your older I can't promise a prince or princess to scoop you up yet but a magic carpet I could fix ?" 

She grinned and clapped her hands "ok" 

Harry pulled out a old rug he had enchanted it and let her and alastor sit on the top 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kendra looked down and around as she soared through the night sky giggling 

"Daddy papa look at me " she screamed 

"She looks so happy drake I feel bad you know the wars coming" harry sighed 

"I know harry but let's just enjoy this yes ?"

He nods and they look at there children harry brought the carpet down  
Kendra and alastor got up 

"Was that pumpkin pie I saw earlier" kendra smiled 

Harry nodded and her and alastor shot off

"Well thanks for asking" harry said chuckling 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

November shot through like nothing and soon it was christmas but not before 

December 20th 1993 

Harry was reading in the palace when 

"DRACOOOOOOO" filled the whole corridor 

Lucky he was only out side 

He shot in 

Harry was panting "draco it's happening"  
He nodded and knew the drill this time he bought the healer medical staff etc to harry 

And lucky 6 hours later at 10:05 pm December 20th 1993 at godrics palace  
Charlie tom Orion potter Malfoy was born and at 10: 21pm that night Isabella Angelina Kella potter Malfoy was born and.just like there siblings there names had meanings 

"Ha it seems the older brothers always want out first huh dray" 

Isabella had dark chocolate brown hair and her grandads ( james ) hazel brown eyes it must have skipped a generation 

Charlie however had dracos grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair edging on light brown his hair a true mix of harry and dracos colouring 

Isabella's skin was light like dracos and Charlie's slightly warmer like Harry's 

Harry nicknamed her izzie or bella depending in what he felt like calling her 

Draco held his other baby girl Isabella in his arms as harry held Charlie

"4" draco laughed 

Harry grinned "your very fertile is all I'm gonna say"

Draco chuckled and looked back down at Isabelle before putting the two newborns down 

So they had two 2 hour olds and 2 almost one year olds 

Harry went to sleep feeling rather tired

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was Christmas Day and no one knew yet that harry had given birth not even the tabloids they had known he was pregnant for a month though 

 

"It's christmas" kendra said excitedly dashing down the stairs with alastor they said hello to the new children before opening there presents 

And were scheduled dinner with family at 12 here at the palace 

"Harry dear how are you" lily said 

"Hey mum" he said wincing 

"Whats wrong" james asked 

Harry just gestured for them to follow him and when they did they saw a cot 

They walked over and saw two tiny newborns inside a brown haired beauty and a blonde equally as good looking 

Lily gasped 

"I gave birth late 4 days ago I would have told you but it all happened so fast"

"Names ?" James asked 

"Isabella angelina Kella and Charlie tom Orion"

James smiled lily too "oh look james izzie has your eyes"lily said 

Harry chuckled "yes she does mum and Charlie has dracos silver eyes"

She turned and grinned "where are the other two grandchildren

He grinned "draco" he called 

Draco came in with alastor and kendra running to there gran parents legs 

"Jee harry it's like they could smell them"

Harry smiled 

"Mm they love there granparents" 

"Hello little monsters" james teased making them giggle

"Oh harry you have gorgeous children I still can't believe we are grandparents again"

He smiled "I know I doubt you saw this coming when me and draco first got engaged"

She smiled "mm and actually I don't mind how this has turned out granted it's still a horrid idea to think of my baby married with kids but I'm getting used to it and I think I'd be the same if you were 20 years older"

Harry smiled and nodded 

"Grandma can we go outside the gardens are great we have swings and a tree house !" Kendra chimed 

Lily giggled "yes kendra come on you two lets leave the boys to chat"

Kendra lily and alastor go outside 

 

Narcissa the weasleys hermione baby Hugo And Harry's friends all turn up for christmas at the palace 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry it's time for kendra and alastor to get dressed" draco says 

Harry dresses the twins and takes them down stairs 

 

"Happy birthday" there freinds and family shouted 

Kendra and alastor grinned 

 

Draco picked up kendra and harry alastor and sat them at the table for there birthday tea 

"Ooh sausage rolls !" Alastor grinned 

"Sushi !" Kendra gigged 

Draco shook his head at harry knowingly 

Kendra's love of sushi was inherited from harry to which draco despises 

"Yes dear happy birthday" harry smiled and kissed both there heads

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry returned to school in early February with 4 charming children Isabella , Charlie kendra and alastor 

Everyone adored the new babies as much as kendra and alastor who now wore uniform and could walk but still went to nursery 

 

" daddy papa look look what I just drew" kendra jumped 

Harry and draco grinned "it's beautiful kendra" draco said referring to the flower picture she nods 

"Daddy why do I have papas hair colour and not yours alastors or baby Isabella's "  
She asked 

"I don't know sweetie that's just what happened you know your very much like your papa except for my green eyes and love of sushi" 

She giggled 

Draco picked his growing daughter up and hugged her 

"You know I've missed you"

"Don't be soppy papa I was only in school" 

Draco chuckled at that she certainly had his bluntness and her grandmas narcissa's  
Formal outlook even if she wasn't cold hearted kendra was by all accounts the warmest child they'd ever met actually 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer rolled round as the school year passed and holidays the island happened again


	28. Fourth year at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'm trying to get a beta on this just wait

The holidays passed and 4th year was looming 

"Can you believe we will be 15 in just a few months" 

Draco shook his head "no it seems like yesterday me and you first got engaged as awkward 12 year olds"

Harry laughed "yes well we have Isabella's and Charlie's first birthday coming up halloween christmas kendra and alastors second and our second wedding anniversary is coming"

Draco grinned "I know two years of your face" 

Harry grinned " I know pansy has the kids tonight do you fancy a movie night "

Draco grinned "love one"

Harry nodded 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few months pass harry and draco are 15 now and although later than originally thought it still shocked them when they found out voldermort an the death Eaters had started to attack 

"Draco what about our kids we need to protect them I need you for that" 

Draco nodded "I know but we talked about this almost two years ago Harry I need to protect by fighting don't you get that"

"But it's voldermort and your dad can you really kill him "

 

Draco nodded "for you for mum for Issabelle and kendra and Charlie and alastor for my family I'd do anything"

Harry smiled shyly 

"Ok but please be careful I love you too much to loose you you know we can't travel far from one another Even on the of chance that I live I won't cope without you i will most certainly die our bond it's not our bodies that's connected our bond it's a soul bond If you die so do I an vise versa we need you me and our children"

Draco nodded "we do this as a family "

Harry nodded before kissing him meaningfully much to Kendra's amusement and Charlie's disgust 

"Eww dad stop" the one year old groans 

"Shut up Charlie they're in love" alastor huffed 

Harry pulled away from draco and stared at there sons in amusement 

"Thank you alastor" harry grinned 

"No problem dad Charlie just doesn't understand love like I do" he sighed walking off leaving harry and draco to chuckle 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and draco did the best they could as the death eaters continued there attacks 

And mean while Isabelle and Charlie was enjoying there second year at Hogwarts nursery and alastor and kendra there third meaning by the end of next year they'd move up to the reception classes then primary school and then the Hogwarts the highschool area the main castle where there daddies went to school

Isabelle was slowly becoming a book worm thanks to hermione and harry and draco thought she was Deffinatly a little ravenclaw in the making even her teachers agreed 

Harry saw kendra as a slytherin she was calculated and knew just how much pressure to apply to get someone to do as she wants she was like draco but harry didn't hate her for it as she only ever used it to go to the park or buy sweets from honeydukes

Charlie was bound to be a griffindor or hufflepuff and alastor was like harry a cross between griffindor and slytherin 

"Hello I'm mrs Webb I'm your children's teacher thanks for coming to the meeting I just wanted to discuss how there progressing"

Both Harry and draco nodded

"Now let's start with Isabelle , she is a real book worm , she's far more advanced than her years and is very compliant she is all over a good student one of the best I've had the fortune to teach actually " 

Harry smiled sweetly and draco did the same they knew how clever there belle was

"then you have her older sister, kendra , she too is advanced , just like all your children although , please may you tell her to stop pulling pranks in class  
it's rather ....distracting and I feel , although she is a rather clever student she uses that in a bad way "

Draco smirks proudly at this and harry holds back the laughter 

"now , onto Charlie , little Charlie , has a heart of gold he's always helping other students , and is very popular with the class but .......he always seems more  
interested in helping others than helping himself in doing his school work and  
When I try to say otherwise he throws a massive tantrum and can be rather very stubborn"

Draco snorts charlie stubborn ? No way ! Shock horror he knew how sarcastic he sounded in his own head then but it's true Charlie was like harry caring and loyal  
And too stubborn to care for himself when he felt others were more important 

"And lastly alastor , he's a mischevious little thing , like kendra but unlike his sister  
He is more work focused so no harm done and he's been doing well at the moment thriving In art most , but he never wants to do anything else and that's a big problem"

"Well thank you, I mean we did know most of that , but what do you want us to do , I'm not being rude but kendra has picked up Harry's stubborn streak but unlike Charlie She uses it in the way I would , she's a born again slytherin get over it I can't change her or tame her so don't try , Charlie well , he's like a mini harry so he will never stop caring about others even if his head was dropping off , isabelle our bookworm , she's clever , quiet and sometimes bossy she's no trouble by the sounds of things so I have no opinion on how your handling her , then finally you have alastor , he's traditional and wise beyond his years in a way unlike Isabelle , think of him being like a mini dumbledore trust his instincts , he's creative and if you curb that you'll have hell to pay , because like harry he's also stubborn , he won't do anything else if he wants art let him , if he wants anything else let him" draco rants 

The teacher huffed fraustratedly but nods 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
.  
Harry braided Kendra's long hair and put her uniform on walking her and alastor to nursery draco doing the same to the other younger set of twins before they left for there own classes  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Death eaters attacked the ministry an hour ago war is deffinatly pending we can't ignore this any longer we need to start dracos training programme now" harry said to minister greenert the order and his teachers

The minister nods "yes I agree"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was dinner in the great hall when dumbledore announced harry and draco wanted to say something 

 

"Earlier today the ministry was attacked by death eaters and we have devised a training programme for you but we need your help teachers , students , parents , everyone and anyone is at risk if we do not put a shop to this, I cannot exaggerate enough the urgency , every second counts and every second we do nothing is a second closer to voldermort taking power, we cannot turn a blind eye any longer , of course we will join you , even myself have a family to protect and I cannot expect you to put your neck on the line for the country when I do not do the same" draco says 

And by the end of dinner half the school has signed up for different departments 

A month passed and training is doing well , another , and another soon it Is July and war was two weeks in

Harry stood looking over the marauders map at all the death eaters outside as the place shook with explosions 

"Draco are you sure mum has our children safe" 

He nodded and squeezed Harry's hand he could see Harry's worry if not it was evident enough in his tone

Just then a flood of ministry workers entered 

"Hogwarts is about to be penetrated we can't hold them off he has thousands out there" 

Harry sighed putting his head in his hands looking down and then an idea hit him  
Dragging dracos hand they went outside 

"Draco on the count of three we're gonna strengethen the shield

He nods and just then bursts of explosive energy hits the barrier from the two boys 

As they chant a ancient spell so ancient no one will know of it 

Harry hoped for the best then decreased his power and checked the levels good it was safe for about a year pushing it 

"It shouldn't brake for months they can't hurt us but equally we can't hurt them were frozen we can't leave either we are stuck all we can do is hope for the best and even then I know there's more death eaters coming " harry sighed 

The nod and harry walks Inside sadly before going to his rooms with draco were there family is 

"Harry whats happening" lily said worriedly 

"We've held them off for a few months but .....not long enough I'm sorry"

Narcissa sighed sadly 

And they spent the next few months worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Also this isn't my first non Robron fic but when I wrote it it was ok ?


End file.
